


The Ecstasy of Submission (Kinktober 2017)

by hiruma_devil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angry Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Asshole Spanking, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bondage, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2017, Langst, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Pegging, Piss Enema, Rimming, Ring gag, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stuck in a wall, Watersports, Whipping, bad bondage practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiruma_devil/pseuds/hiruma_devil
Summary: Lance and the other members of team Voltron stumble on what can only be described as a pleasure room in the bowels of the Castle of Lions.  They get to work on putting the room through its paces while exploring a variety of kinks ;)Includes a good deal of Langst.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at something like this, and I will try my best to follow through and do a story a day, but I do have a real adult job which might get in the way. The chapter titles will be the the main kink of the chapter.

“Oh, please sir, I’ve been naughty, please punish m- FUCK!” Lance yelped, the smack to his ass taking him by surprise. Okay, he could admit he’d deserved that.

“Knock it off, Lance, or do you not want to do this?” Shiro asked, his voice dry. Lance squirmed a bit.

“No! I do, I do. Sorry.” He apologized.

Lance was lying naked on his stomach on what was lovingly referred to as ‘the bench’. In actuality, it was not a bench at all, but rather a weird table-couch-hybrid thing. It stood waist high, but instead of the top being metal or wood, it was covered in a plush cushion. It had been quite the shock when one of his explorations of the castle had turned up what seemed to be some kind of Altean sex dungeon, but no one was complaining, least of all Lance.

Lance’s ankles were attached securely to the corners of the bench, shoulder width apart, with straps of what seemed like leather. More straps of the leather like material were around his upper thighs, right under the swell of his ass cheeks. There were also straps around his wrists which were at his sides and attached to the thigh straps with a heavy-duty clip. This made it so Lance could not move his arms up, they were trapped at his sides.

Shiro was behind him, shirtless, but still wearing his black pants that Lance adored because of the way they hugged his ass. From what Lance would see of Shiro’s face by twisting around, he was not impressed with Lance’s acting. He ducked his head and heard Shiro sigh, but he didn’t sound actually mad so Lance took it as the victory it was.

“You ready for real this time?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lance answered. Shiro shook his head in fond amusement though Lance could not see it, and rolled his neck from side to side, cracking it. He stepped up behind Lance’s ass, taking a second to admire it, before raising his hand high and bringing it down on one ass cheek. The resounding smack was obscene, and Lance breathed in a quick gasp. Shiro ignored it.

This was not their first rodeo, and he knew Lance was not even close to being phased. He spanked Lance’s ass again and again, moving locations ever few smacks, and trying to vary his speed and pattern. He could hear Lance’s breath beginning to quicken, but he knew it was not in pain, but arousal. He brought both hands to the warm brown flesh, though only one could feel it, and squeezed, grasping handfuls of that luscious ass. Lance groaned aloud now, using was little leverage he had to push himself back into Shiro.

Shiro laughed and spanked him again before stepping back and over to the table nearby holding the necessary lube. He poured a generous amount into his palm, dipping the fingers of his flesh hand into the liquid and wasting no time in prodding them gently at Lance’s entrance. Lance huffed.

“Come on Shiro, I’m not gonna break. It’s not like I’m a virgin, just do me!” He whined. Shiro wrapped his other wet hand around Lance’s penis, effectively shutting him up.

“Hush, you’re lucky both my hands are wet or I give you a smack you might not enjoy.” He warned.

“Ha! Like that could happen.” Lance scoffed, but cut himself off with a hiss as Shiro shoved two thick fingers inside him.

“A-ah. Shutting up.” He moaned out.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Shiro worked his fingers in and out carefully, feeling for when Lance was relaxed enough to add another. Lance swore he was losing his mind, Shiro was such a fucking tease when he wanted to be. Finally, after what felt like forever to Lance, Shiro pulled his fingers out. He went for the lube again, unzipping his pants and pouring out more into his hand and stroking his cock. He admired his handy work of a pink ass and dripping hole, and stepped between Lance’s spread thighs. He guided his dick into the willing body below him, and slowly sank in, both his hands going to Lance’s hips and pulling himself closer to the bench. 

Lance gave one long exhale as he felt Shiro breach him, that long delicious dick filling him up wonderfully. When Shiro was all in, he finally breathed in again and pathetically twitched his fingers back at Shiro, trying fruitlessly to grasp the fabric of his pants and only managing to graze the cloth just barely with his fingertips. Shiro huffed out a laugh and ground his hips in deep, his balls rubbing almost against Lance’s.

He pulled back and began to move, his hands still tight on Lance’s hips.

“Fuck, you’re always such a tight little shit.” He panted, even with all the lube and stretching Lance’s muscles were still gripping him like a vice.

Lance was limp below him, simply enjoying the ride because he could not contribute much.

“Not my fault you’re so fucking big.” He said back, not that he was complaining mind you. He stood on his tiptoes and tried to grind back on Shiro’s thick cock, but no such luck. Shiro only laughed at his continued attempts, jerk. Shiro began picking up the pace, thrusting into Lance harshly, deep and hard. One hand left his hip and Lance wondered briefly where it had gone before it was back, smacking him hard on his ass.

“Ah!” Lance cried out, more in shock than in pain, and the hand fell again. With each smack, Lance couldn’t help but tighten around Shiro’s dick inside him and the feeling was exquisite. Shiro must have thought so as well because he moaned loudly, his hand not stopping its spanking, only moving location. Lance was close, the way he was clenching and the pain driving him closer by the second.

Shiro was close as well, Lance’s tight little ass almost strangling his dick with every smack. His thrusts speed up as he approached his finish, one last smack and he fell over the edge, dragging Lance’s hips close and shoving his cock as far inside the willing body as he could before coming. Lance moaned as he felt Shiro’s cock pulse inside him, he was so close his eyes were tearing up, all he had needed was just a bit more.

Shiro slumped over him for a moment, his hands on either side of Lance’s head to keep him from falling onto him as he panted and recovered. Once he had caught his breath he rocked back on his heels and began to gently extract himself from Lance. Lance was still breathing harshly under him, still so close yet so far from completion. Shiro eyed the display appreciatively before a wicked thought crossed his mind.

“Lance.” He said. “Spread your cheeks baby.”

Lance did his best to turn his head and catch Shiro’s eye, knowing that voice, but Shiro looked away. Lance decided to give in; he and Shiro were no stranger to rimming; and with the small amount of movement he could attain with his bound hands, dug his fingers into his ass cheeks and spread himself. Shiro smiled appreciatively at the blatant trust Lance was showing him and licked his lips. He stepped to the side of the table so that he was in a better position, and pulled his hand back. He brought his hand down in one sharp motion and with his flesh hand, smacked Lance brutally on his puffy abused asshole. Lance’s spine arched into a bow as he let out an unholy shriek. His hands fell from their position and he jerked against the straps holding his legs as he tried to close them and protect himself so harshly that Shiro was worried for a moment they’d snap.

“AHHHH!” He screamed, his fingers twitching unconsciously against his thighs.

“Ah! Ah!” His whole body was wracked with spasms as it tried to process the pain. Shiro tilted his head and noted with a satisfied smile that Lance’s erection had not flagged one bit. Lance had stopped his screaming, and was now whimpering Shiro’s name over and over. Shiro stroked one hand down Lance’s back in a soothing motion before stopping.

“I don’t think I told you to stop spreading Lance.” He chided. “Hands back where they were.” Lance whipped his head to the side. His eyes were wet with as of the moment, unshed tears.

“S-Shiro, no. It- too much! It hurts!” He pleaded, resting his face on the bed and only managing eye contact with one eye. Shiro laughed not unkindly.

“Don’t try to deny it you little pain slut, you obviously didn’t hate it that much.” He reasoned. “Back into position.”

Lance shook his head no as much as he was able. “Please, Shiro, nooo. It hurts.” He whined, his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the straps. Shiro gave him a gentle smile and leaned down. He kissed Lance sweetly on the forehead and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Calm down baby, it’s okay. You can do it; I know you can do it. You may not believe in yourself, but I always will. I know you can do this Lance, and I think you’ll enjoy it.” He said. His hand had started to stroke calmingly down Lance’s spine.

“But,” He continued. “If you really can’t, that’s fine too baby.” Lance looked up at Shiro adoringly, the older man’s praise and belief in him overruling his apprehension. Shiro believed in him, and even if it was only about getting his hole slapped, that belief was a heady feeling. He took a shaky breath and nodded.

“Okay.” Shiro kissed him fiercely, his hand cupping Lance’s head gently before he pulled back.

“Hands back in position.” He said, giving a light tap to Lance’s ass.

Lance brought his hands to his cheeks again, digging his fingers in and spreading himself as wide as he could. His trust in Shiro was absolute, but he couldn’t stop his fingers from shaking completely. Shiro brought his hand back once more, and slapped down just as harshly on the abused flesh. Lance bit into the blanket savagely, trying to muffle his scream as best he could. He lost the battle and tears streamed from under his closed eyelids with the pain, soaking the fabric below him. 

He thought dimly as Shiro spanked his gaping hole again and again, that it sounded louder and almost… wetter each time, and he realized that Shiro’s semen must be leaking out of him. Lance moaned, God, wasn’t that a fucking image. Shiro’s flesh hand slapping his slutty, stretched, cum-leaking asshole. The persistent spankings were starting to numb together, and while he could still feel the pain acutely, his sore asshole felt pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, Shiro jerked his hips up and his Galran hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it hastily. Lance let the blanket fall from between his clenched teeth as he threw his head back in a long moan. Fuck he was so close, his fingers were digging so hard into his flesh he was sure he was going to have bruises.

Finally, with one last horrendous smack, Shiro activated the vibration on his metal hand and Lance came. His back arched so harshly that he could feel it cramping, and he didn’t give a fuck. His mouth was open and he barely breathed, not a sound escaping him in the moment of climax. The mix of pleasure and pain radiating from his ass and dick were so fierce that he swore he blacked out for a moment. 

The next thing he felt was Shiro kissing his way down his legs as he carefully and lovingly undid the restraints. He picked up one of Lance’s ankles, rotating it carefully and gently massaging the marks created by the straps before kissing the top of his foot and moving onto the next one. He undid the buckles attaching his wrists to the straps around his upper thighs and carefully moved his limp arms up to his chest. Lance barely felt him removing the thigh straps, and only was aware Shiro has moved at all when he felt him massaging feeling back into his stiff fingers. He kissed Lance’s hands reverently, looking into his eyes with such a soft look Lance started to tear up again.

“I love you.” Lance said, his mouth barely forming the words in his utter exhaustion. Shiro moved in closer, kissing his forehead once again.

“I love you too, Lance. You were so wonderful. You are always wonderful. Are you okay? Was it too much?” He asked, his brow creasing in worry. Lance smiled.

“No. It was great. You were right. I could do it.”

“I never had any doubt. You can do anything baby, you are perfect.” Shiro crooned. Lance closed his eyes to keep from actually crying right then and there. God, he loved this man.

“You ready for a bath, baby?” Shiro asked, standing and working his arms under Lance to first turn him, then pick him up princess style. Lance sighed contentedly.

“Yesss. You coming in?” He asked.

“I dunno, you always like it lava hot. I’m not sure if I can.” He said, bouncing Lance a bit to get a better grip and walking to the connected bathroom. Lance laughed.

“Baby.” He taunted. “It feels great.”

“Yeah, well I can’t imagine it’ll feel great on your ass.” Shiro reasoned.

“I don’t even fucking care. I can do anything, remember?” He asked, smacking his hand limply against Shiro’s bare chest. Shiro smiled down at him lovingly.

“I know.” He replied.


	2. Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains watersports, specifically a piss enema.

Lance hadn’t know anything was up until he’d been heading to his room after dinner and was accosted on the way. Keith smacked a hand over his mouth before he could yelp in surprise, and before he knew it; Shiro had his arms around his waist and he was thrown over the black paladin’s shoulder and carried off down the hall. Keith made a sound of disgust and removed his hand from Lance’s mouth, rubbing it furiously on his pants.

“Seriously? You licked me? What are you, twelve?” He asked. Lance stuck out his tongue at him from where he hung limply over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Shut up, you like my licking well enough when it’s on your dick.” He retorted. Keith only glared at him, and Lance counted it as an argument won. Lance took advantage of his position, and watched Shiro’s ass as it flexed in movement, inches from his face.

“Sooo, what’s going on guys?” He asked. “Care to let me in on the plan?” He looked at Keith’s face trying to read any clues, but as usual, he was a blank slate.

“No.” Shiro replied, and said no more. Lance huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the two’s secrecy. He was unsurprised when the end destination of this trip ended up being the play room, and when Shiro set him on his feet, he crossed his arms and looked at them.

“Alright, someone is gonna tell me something.” He said, scowling at the both of them. They were being just rude now.

Shiro smiled at him, easing his annoyance some.

“Yes.” He agreed. “We are. Strip.” He said. Lance scowled.

“So not what I meant Shiro.” He complained.

“Hey,” Keith said, not even trying to hide his amusement. “He told you something, didn’t he?”

Lance chose to ignore him and began to undress. He removed his jacket, lying it on the bench, before toeing off his shoes and then removing his shirt and adding it to the pile. He shimmied out of his jeans and underwear and bent to remove his socks, making sure that his inviting ass was on full display for the two little shits not letting him in on the fun.

“Alright, I’m naked. Now what?” He asked. Keith crossed over to him, no longer able to hold back and pulled Lance flush to him; his gloved hands grabbing Lance’s plump ass as he licked into Lance’s open mouth. He kissed fiercely, as always, and Lance allowed himself to grind his growing erection into Keith’s clothed groin.

“Keith.” Shiro interrupted. “Knock it off, you know it’ll only make this harder.” He reprimanded. Keith pulled away from Lance’s mouth with a groan, forcing himself back like it was hurting him to let the blue paladin go.

“I know.” He said. “I know.” He stepped back, and Lance looked from his pained face to Shiro’s impassive one.

“Ok, seriously, what the fuck is going on here?” He asked, completely out of his depth. “You guys are starting to freak me out.” He took a step back from the both of them. Shiro grimaced and strode over to him, gathering him up in his warm arms. He kissed the top of Lance’s head.

“Sorry babe. I know we’re acting a bit weird, but it’s for a good reason.” He ran a hand down Lance’s back in a petting motion. “We’re not going to do anything scary, and I know for a fact you’re gonna love it. We just want it to be a surprise, okay?” he asked, pulling back to look Lance in the eyes, smiling.

Lance, fully mollified, smiled back.

“Okay, I get you. You don’t have to say, but don’t stop talking to me altogether, okay?” He asked.

“Okay.”

“Sorry.” Keith agreed. He grabbed one of Lance’s hands and led him over to the bed located in the play room.

“On your stomach.” He said. Lance complied, climbing onto the bed and lying down on his stomach, his face to one side on the pillow. Lance heard clanging, but did not bother to try and turn, trusting in his partners. Shiro appeared at the head of the bed with a pair of manacles, explaining the changing, and grasped one of his hands.

“Hands above your head, Lance.” He said, and Lance stretched his arms up to the bars in the headboard, allowing Shiro to chain his hands above him. Keith, having disappeared during this interaction, now reappeared with an armful of pillows. He dumped them on the bed unceremoniously.

“Get on your knees.” Lance did so, wriggling until he was on his knees and elbows, before he felt two different sized hands pushing his shoulders back onto the bed.

“Only your knees.” Shiro added. He and Keith shoved pillows under Lance’s hips until there were so many they held his ass in the air instead of him. Lance wasn’t quite sure what this position was meant to achieve, if they wanted to do him doggy style, hands and knees would have been enough.

“Shhh.” Keith whispered into his neck before giving it a kiss. “You’re overthinking it. Just relax. We’ll take care of everything.” He promised, and Lance did his best to obey. He heard the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle being popped open, and felt wet fingers at his asshole. They wasted no time and two fingers plunged in right away, making him hiss at the burn. That was Keith then. He heard a dull smacking sound.

“Ow.” Keith said.

“Be gentle, you have to ease him into it.” Shiro scolded him.

“He’s fine!” Keith argued back, but his fingers did thrust more gently inside Lance. After a fair amount of time, Lance felt a third finger enter him and he had to bite back a gasp as he realized that it was made of cold metal. The rhythm of the two was irregular, and his eyes threatened to roll back in his head as he realized that they were fucking him together. Another finger was added shortly thereafter; he couldn’t tell whose anymore, and he didn’t suppose it mattered really.

He began to wonder if they were going to fist him or maybe fuck him at the same time, four fingers was more than he needed to take either of their dicks on any given day, when they removed their fingers all together. He moaned as the cool air reached his heated insides and he felt so open and empty without them. Keith answered his moan with one of his own.

“Fuck Shiro, he’s so hot, so open. Can I? I don’t think I can last much longer.” He sounded like he was begging.

“Yeah, yes. Do it, its time. I can’t hold on much longer either.” Shiro said. Lance could hear the sound of a zipper being frantically tugged down, and then there were fingers inside him again.

“Do you have the-“

“Yeah, right here.”

“Good.” The fingers inside him tugged his opening to either side, stretching him open and Lance felt a warm lubed dick slide in alongside the fingers. Then the fingers were gone, and only Keith’s dick was left inside him now, but it felt odd. It didn’t reach as deep as it normally did, and as he clenched around it, he could feel that it was decidedly soft. He was about to ask once more what they hell was going on when Keith draped himself over his back, wrapping his arms around his middle and one hand going to his erection.

“Okay Lance, we’ll tell you what’s up now.” Keith said, leaning further down so that his mouth was right next to Lance’s ear.

“We’ve been holding it in all day. Just for you.” He told him, and Lance furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I’ve been waiting all fucking day for this. Take it all, you fucking slut.” He said, then gave a moan of pure bliss. Lance felt something warm inside him, and was confused. Keith wasn’t even hard, how did he cum? Why the hell was his semen even hot enough to feel- 

And then it hit him.

Keith was pissing inside him.

Keith’s hips were giving tiny little thrusts against him, little good it did him with a limp dick, but after holding it in all day, finally peeing must be something close to an orgasm. Keith was letting it all go inside Lance’s ass. A full bladder of piss streaming into him.

Lance moaned, his eyes now actually rolling back in his head as the heat inside him and the knowledge that he was being pissed in hitting him full force. Fucking shit, he’d had fantasies about his, but he didn’t think it would ever happen. It was just so fucking deliciously dirty.

Finally, Keith’s stream came to an end, and he gave a great sigh of relief to finally be empty after hours of holding it in. He pulled out easily, and Lance now realized the practically of the position he’d been put in. With his ass straight up in the air, gravity was his friend and he didn’t spill more than a drop when Keith pulled out.

“Nooo.” He whimpered, not wanting it to be over yet. Keith laughed and moved over to kiss him.

“Don’t worry, Shiro’s still got a full bladder full of piss for you, you disgusting whore.” He said. Lance shivered in delight at the knowledge and the derogatory talk. Keith smirked at him before looking to Shiro.

“Fill the little bitch up good.” He said. Shiro chuckled and moved into position, Keith now the one hooking his fingers into Lance’s hole and spreading him so Shiro’s limp cock could slip inside.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.” He promised, and then he let go. Lance moaned again, his hands tightening into fists uselessly over his head, as he felt Shiro add to the piss inside him.

“Yeah, you like that huh? Disgusting little slut. You’re gonna be so full of piss when I’m done, you’re gonna look pregnant.” He panted. “You’re just a toilet, aren’t you?” Shiro asked, groaning in pleasure from finally letting go.

“Filthy fucking toilet, all you're good for is pissing in.” Lance started to cry softly, the humiliation and degradation overwhelming him in the best of ways. Finally, Shiro had emptied himself fully, and pulled out in a quick motion. Lance gasped in panic, he was too full, it was going to spill! Before he could move Shiro was working a truly enormous plug into his full ass, his rim tightening around the base and he sighed in relief.

Shiro was next to him the next time he opened his eyes, smiling lovingly at him, Keith doing the same over his shoulder.

“So, did you like it?” He asked. Lance could only laugh, tears streaming down his face, and Shiro looked alarmed, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

“Oh fuck, did you not like it? I’m sorry baby, we thought-”

“I fucking loved it. It was amazing. You guys are amazing.” He said through his tears. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re the amazing one.” Keith said, and Lance could only laugh.

“How about we walk to the bathroom, you let it all out and we take a bath? I’ll give you a nice long blow job for being such a good boy.” Shiro asked. Lance nodded.

“That sounds good.” He replied. Shiro undid the cuffs, and Keith helped him to his feet and snorted.

“More like waddle you to the bathroom, you almost do look pregnant.” He said.

“Such my dick Keith.” Lance snapped. Keith smiled back at him.

“Yeah, okay.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“You are fucking impossible.”

“Uh huh, let’s go tubby.”

“Fuck off!”

Shiro left them to their bickering and busied himself with drawing the bath, resigned to burning his balls with Lance’s preferred temperature and just being glad it was the size of a small pool and filled fast. Keith stood by and watched as Lance stood over the drain and reached behind himself to the plug, easing it out gently. Still warm piss ran down his hand and as he pulled it out it ran in a cascade down his legs, making him shiver in delight. Keith shook his head in bemusement but refrained from saying anything.

“Alright, everyone rinse yourself off before getting in. I don’t want to take a bath in pee water.” Lance ordered, heading over to the shower.

“You literally just had our piss inside you, and this is where you draw the line?” Keith asked, incredulously. Lance gave him a scathing look and sniffed.

“I have standards, mullet.”


	3. Sthenolagnia (Kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I misunderstood the prompt and did not realize it basically meant bara. This is more the appreciation of Lance body holding on until it can't anymore.

Lance shivered as Shiro’s heated gaze fell on his naked body. Strung up like he was, there was no hiding from that analyzing look. His hands were encased in cuffs which had been clipped to a chain hanging from the ceiling so that his arms were stretched straight above him. His legs had similarly been outfitted with cuffs and had been spread as wide as they comfortably could before attaching to metal loops set in the floor. He was fully on display.

Shiro circled him, eyeing the chains that forced him upwards so that he had to stand on his tiptoes to still have contact with the floor. He reached out a hand and stroked Lance’s side and then reached up and harshly pinched one of his nipples. Lance bit his lip hard so as not to cry out and Shiro frowned in disapproval, pulling Lance’s lip from between his teeth.

“None of that now.” He said. “I want to hear you.” 

He grasped Lance’s erection in his human hand and pumped it a few times, watching Lance’s reaction closely. Lance moaned long and loud, his hips trying to thrust into Shiro’s hand to no avail.

“That’s better.” He said. Shiro admired the way that Lance’s muscles were already straining with the position he was being forced to hold, and he smiled at the beautiful picture he made. He circled around Lance once more, grabbing the bottle of lube as he passed the bench where it rested and stopped behind the smaller man. He leaned in close and nibbled the luscious brown neck, biting and worrying the skin until a hickey formed. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered. 

He wet his fingers with the lube before inserting one with little warning. Lance only moaned once more, he was so eager it was adorable really. Shiro moved the one finger back and forth for a moment before adding a second, both fingers crooking inside Lance’s ass to his prostate, rubbing it gently. Lance whimpered before unconsciously biting his lip once more. Shiro noticed when the noises became muffled and tutted in annoyance.

“Either stop holding back or I’ll get the spider gag and you’ll have no choice at all in the matter.” He said, the threat clear in his voice.

“Sorry.” Lance apologized and Shiro kissed his neck in acknowledgment. 

Another finger was added and Shiro snaked his other hand around Lance’s lean stomach and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Lance gave a short cry, and closed his eyes from the stimulation, careful to allow his mouth to hang open and his moans to escape. Shiro pumped his dick fast, his fingers fucking him oh so good, rubbing his prostate just right and before he knew it, Lance was coming. He panted harshly as Shiro removed his fingers, his eyes half lidded in pleasure.

“So, here’s the game.” Shiro said as he walked around to Lance’s front. He held a small box in his hands and Lance was instantly warry. Shiro opened he box showing Lance the contents. Inside lay 5 metal balls slightly smaller that golf balls. He smiled at Lance’s confusion before moving around behind him once again. He crouched down on one knee, giving one on the long legs an appreciative pat before removing one ball from the box and covering it with lube. He brought the cold metal ball to Lance’s hole and pressed it inside with only a small amount of effort. Lance grunted at the stretch and the cold.

“You’re going to hold all these balls inside you.” Shiro said, feeding a second, and third, and fourth lubed ball inside Lance. He stood, the last dripping ball in his hand and shoved it none too gently up Lance’s ass, making him cry out. He shoved his fingers as far inside as he could manage, pushing the balls further inside as well before removing them and stepping back. He moved in front of Lance once more, smiling wickedly.

“Those balls are made of solid metal, and are fairly heavy. I used plenty of lube so they slid right in. Problem is, they’ll slide right out too.” He told Lance who was beginning to get the idea.

“I’m going to read over these recent battle reports, and you are going to hold all five of those balls inside you. Don’t let them fall.” He said with a wink. 

“Better tighten up your ass.” He advised, and Lance gave him a dirty look before he disappeared out of sight.

Shiro settled comfortably into the chair about fifteen feet behind the bound beauty, resting his head on one hand, and holding the data pad on his lap with the other. He read over the information Coran has compiled of the recent movements of the Galran fleet, having to stop every so often to flick over to the other tab with an opened Altean dictionary. They'd all grown accustom to the strange terms for the lengths of time, but what in god's name was a gedo-lorn? 

Shiro soon found himself absorbed in the report, but not so enraptured that he did not glance up at the struggling form across the room from time to time. He observed how Lance's muscles twitched and jumped, wriggling from side to side as best he could. He could see that Lance was tensing his ass as possible with his legs splayed wide, and his soft sounds drifted over to him. He knew that gravity must be pulling heavily down on those lubed balls, and with his legs spread like they were, there wasn’t much Lance could do except try and clench his ass as much as he was able.

He went back to his report and read over it uninterrupted for about half an hour. He was lazily studying the map in front of him when the sharp chime of metal striking the polished floor jolted him out of his musings. 

He looked towards Lance’s shaking back before snapping his gaze to the metal ball lying where it had rolled a bit away from Lance's left foot. 

"Fucking shit!" Lance cursed, his breaths coming out in harsh pants, and Shiro could see his thighs quivering with the strain. Lance's head hung forward limply, and Shiro admired the sweat trailing down his beautiful skin. 

“Having a problem there, Lance?" He asked, his voice tinged with amusement. 

Lance huffed out a laugh, his head rising and falling back between his stretched arms to try and get a look at Shiro. 

“No, no problem." He said, his voice breathy. "No problem at all, you sadistic son of a bitch." Shiro only laughed and turned back to his report. 

“Good. Keep them inside, Lance." He said, and his voice dropped, becoming serious. Lance, his head still craned back, swallowed thickly and straightened up, focusing on the task at hand. Shiro smiled at his obedience and went back to his report. Not even ten minutes later, he was distracted again. 

"Fuck. No no no..." Lance whispered harshly. He writhed in his bonds, all his muscles tense as he tried to fight the pull of gravity on the slick heavy metal ball against his sore exhausted hole. 

It was a losing battle and Shiro watched, enraptured as Lance's body lost the fight and another ball fell and clanged heavily on the floor. 

“No!" He cried dismayed, and dug his nails into his palms. He bit his lip harshly, forgetting Shiro's earlier threat of the gag, too concerned with his failure. Lance's body was being pushed to its limits, and his mind wasn't much better. His legs were cramping and starting to seize up, shaking madly against his will and not helping with his fight to keep the remaining balls inside him. 

“Again Lance?" Shiro called behind him, sounding amused and unsurprised. 

Lance closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He couldn't even do this something like this right. Lance's whole body trembled wildly, breath heaving out in gasps and to his horror, he felt another ball pushing heavily on the inside of his asshole. No! he couldn't let another ball fall; he couldn't disappoint Shiro any further. 

Behind him, Shiro sneezed. The sudden noise in the otherwise silent room took him by surprise, and in his shock; his tenuous hold relaxed and the remaining three balls fell from him and clanged one after another on the floor, sounding like gunshots in the quite room. Lance gaped in shock, not really believing he'd failed so horribly until he could see one of the balls roll from between his spread legs and stop in front of him. Lance's eyes started to water, and he didn't try and fight the tears that ran down his face. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore, he was completely wrung out. He started to sob softly, so disappointed in himself, he was sure Shiro was too; and that thought hurt much more that his sore body. 

Lance gave into the fatigue, collapsing as much as he was able and hanging limply from his wrists, swaying ever so slightly. His breath was coming in small hiccoughs as he sobbed. 

Shiro had watched as the balls fell and admired Lance's heaving form before saving his place in his document. He was checking the map one last time before tending to Lance when the jangling of chains caught his attention. He gazed at Lance for a second before throwing the pad to the side and jumping to his feet, sprinting his way across the room. 

"Woah, baby no! You're gonna dislocate your wrists!" He cried. Stretching above Lance with one hand to undo the clasp, and catching Lance with the other as he fell. Lance was a dead weight against him, his head tucked into his chest and his eyes closed, tears still coming. Shiro cursed and gently eased Lance to the floor, laying him carefully down before undoing the clasps attaching his ankles to the floor. Once done, he gathered Lance back into his arms and carried him to the large bed. 

Shiro laid him down reverently, concern painting his features. He pushed Lance’s sweaty hair back from his face.

“Lance, babe, are you okay?” He asked. “Talk to me sweetie.” 

Lance merely shook his head in response, not opening his eyes. He was still sobbing softly. Shiro ran his hand through his hair, taking a moment to succumb to his worry, before rising from the bed. He went to the attached bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the hot water and wringing it out until it no longer dripped. He returned to Lance and began to wipe down the trembling body with the warm cloth. He started at Lance’s face, wiping away the sweat and the tears before moving downwards. Once he reached Lance’s hands, he undid the cuffs and carefully rotated Lance’s wrists, critically observing the red marked flesh. 

“It doesn’t look like you did too much damage.” He said, his tone light, before giving each hand a kiss and moving his arms to lie on his chest.

“You really scared me there, I don’t think you were hanging like that even a minute, but if I hadn’t seen, you really could have hurt yourself kid.” Lance’s crying had slowed. Shiro continued his ministrations, moving down Lance’s legs and removing the cuffs. He cast a glance up to Lance’s face but he had yet to open his eyes. He pushed one of the lean legs up until the foot was flat on the bed with the knee bent and he ran the washcloth gently over the limp penis and over Lance’s opening. Lance gave no reaction other than as shiver, and Shiro eased his leg back down to the bed.

He tossed the washcloth carelessly on the floor, and climbed onto the bed, maneuvering Lance until he was on his side facing him and then he drew the blankets up. He pulled Lance close to him, tucking his head under his chin.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I didn’t mean for it to go like this, it was too much.” He ran his hand soothingly down Lance’s back.

“No.” Lance finally replied, his voice thick. “It was my fault, I fucked up. I-”

“No, shhh baby no.” Shiro hushed him, pulling back so that he could look the blue paladin in the face, Lance’s eyes were finally open, but he would not look at him.

“But I did!” Lance argued. “I fucked up and I failed and… I disappointed you. I couldn’t do it.”

“Lance, look at me.” After a long moment he finally did, his eyes meeting Shiro’s at last.

“You didn’t disappoint me. You could never disappoint me. I’m so proud of you for lasting as long as you did.” He said solemnly, maintaining eye contact.

“There’s no shame in the fact that your body gave out. You did your best and that is all I will ever ask from you.”

Lance closed his eyes so that he would not cry again and the feeling of Shiro’s lips on his was not a surprise. They kissed slowly and deeply, Lance wanted to pull Shiro closer but he was so utterly exhausted it was taking all he had to stay awake and Shiro could see that.

“I love you.” Shiro told him when the kiss had ended. “And I am so proud of you. You are so beautiful and strong and more than I could ever ask for.”

“I love you too.” Lance said, before smiling at Shiro cheekily. “Now hold me closer, I’m cold.”

“Yes sir.” Shiro replied, smiling down at him and pulling Lance flush to his chest.

“I am still sorry. I pushed you too far and it was unfair of me.” He whispered. Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro’s chest.

“Hush, enough apologizing. It’s bed time.” He said.

“Yes sir.” Shiro answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is lazy but I am very tired ;-; This chapter was heavily influenced by a BTVS fic I read years ago. It is called Janus' Shadow by Litgal, I highly recommend it.


	4. Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean's are shapeshifters and Lance and Allura take advantage of that fact.
> 
> Contains oviposition and egg laying.

When Lance had met the Alteans, he couldn’t say that the first thing that popped into his mind was what their junk looked liked. He was a normal sane person, thank you very much. It was like his sixth thought. He was a hot blooded male confronted with the fact that aliens not only existed, but were hot, so sue him!

When they had learned of the Alteans shapeshifting abilities, Lance had asked her if she was able to just change one part at a time. Genitals specially. He had no issues with what she already had naturally, but the prospect was just too delicious to not entertain. She had responded yes, and it had taken all Lance had to not let out a whoop of joy. The next time they had both gotten the urge for a good rough and tumble, he had asked her to surprise him in the dick department, and he was indeed surprised. What she was now sporting as she stood naked in front of him was a long thick cock, orange in color. The head was slightly tapered and instead of a slit for an opening, it looked like more like an x. The strange combination was tied together by the fact that whatever species she had shifted into seemed to not have testicles. He gave an appreciative whistle and crouched down so he was at eye level.

“And who might this be?” He asked with a smile. Allura rolled her eyes at his antics.

“Really Lance. This is the reproductive organ of the Kitchnar race, they are a tough and hardy species.”

“Nice.” He replied. He rose to his feet and gently cupped her breasts, bending his head to give one nipple a quick kiss and then a lick.

“These are also nice, as always.” She swatted his hands away and walked to the massive bed.

“Stop stalling and get undressed.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted, and wasted no time in undressing until he was as naked as she was.

“Anything I need to know about this?” He asked.

“Nothing that you need to know. One perk is that it is self-lubricating.” She replied. She had already climbed into the middle of the bed and she watched him as he approached.

“Ooo~.” He said, but still snatched the bottle of lube. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where she lay on her back. He slung one leg over her hips and straddled her, not putting his weight on her but instead still on his knees. He poured some lube onto his fingers and shoved two into himself right away.

“Lubrication is nice, too bad it doesn’t do stretching too.” He said, his voice light and breathy as his dick hardened from the stretching. Allura’s cock was already hard, and he could feel it brushing against his hand every time he twisted his wrist. He added another finger.

“That would be too easy. Where’s the fun in that?” She replied, smiling up at him. He laughed.

“The fun would be getting that thing inside me sooner.” He complained, but as he did he pulled his fingers from his ass and grasped the huge cock behind him. He rose higher up on his knees, and to his delight, realized that even as high up as he could go, the tip was still touching his entrance. Fuck was this thing long. He held it in one hand, the other on Allura’s flat stomach for balance, and ever so slowly began to sink down onto her monster cock.

“Fuuuuck.” He hissed. He inched lower and lower and after what felt like half an hour, his ass met her pelvis.

“Fuck, fuck, shit.” He whispered, his eyes closed against the sensation of the deep penetration. He opened his eyes and met Allura’s. Her breathing had picked up as well and he was happy that he was not the only one effected.

“Ride ‘em cowgirl.” He said and reversed his downward jorney, pulling off the huge length. He rose and fell slowly as first, and then he began to pick up more speed as he grew more comfortable and as Allura’s words rang true and the dick got wetter. He had both hands braced on Allura now, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode her. He was nearing the edge embarrassingly quick, and he reached one hand for his dick before Allura smacked it away and wrapped her own hand around him. He moaned, his mouth falling open and it only took a few strokes before he was coming, his ass convulsing and clenching around the intrusion rhythmically. He slowed his motions, and finally came to a stop with Allura all the way inside him, his weight fully on her. 

Allura could feel her own orgasm approaching, and she growled sitting up and latching her arms around Lance’s middle and forcing him down ever further onto her to prevent his escape as she reached completion. Lance moaned when she ground him down hard onto her, he was quite sensitive but he was not going to ruin her fun. All of the sudden, the cock inside him- swelled and grew thicker, and Lance thought for one panicked moment that Allura was knotting him like a dog before the bulge moved from his entrance and further on inside him. As soon as it had passed, he felt it again, and again, and again, his entrance stretching to a point of burning and then relaxing.

“Ah! What?” He cried out in his confusion.

“What’s- AH! No, stop, I don’t- Mmm!” He tried to lift his hips up and off, but Allura held him and he could not move.

“Too much, what- Nnn! ‘Lura what are you- Hnnn!” He couldn’t make it through a sentence, the sensations too strong. Allura tugged him forward so that their chest connected and her lovely boobs were squished between them. She dropped her head to his neck and panted hotly into his skin.

“Hush.” She said. “You must stay still until all the eggs have been deposited.”

Lance froze in shock, did she really just… lay eggs inside him? Oh, fuck that was so hot. He moaned long and loud.

“You’re not messing with me, are you? Cause that’s just mean. Please tell me you actually just laid eggs inside me.” He asked her, his own hands wrapping around her shoulders and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“Of course I did.” She replied matter-of-factly. “The Kitchnar females have ovipositors which they use to deposit their eggs into their mates.” 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Lance whispered. Allura at last let him go and she pulled back.

“Yes indeed.” She agreed. “Pidge told me that you would enjoy something like this.”

“Fucking gremlin. I’m gonna have to make her a present or something.” He groused, not at all mad. Allura leaned back further, and rested her hands on Lance’s stomach where it swelled slightly from the load.

“I must say I am proud of how well you took it. I believe there must be better than fifteen eggs inside you right now.” She said, and Lance flushed from the praise.

“Uh, thanks.” He said, avoiding her eyes.

“Wait.” His eyes widened in realization. 

“I’m not actually pregnant, right? Like, I mean, that’s not possible, right? Our chromosomes don’t match. Oh god, I’m too young to be a father, mother, whatever!” Oh god, he was starting to panic. Allura broke him out of it, her hand resting gently on his face.

“No, you do not have the necessary biology to carry them to term.” 

“Thank fuck. So, what happens, they dissolve or something in there?” He asked. She threw her head back and laughed.

“Goodness no. Your will have to expel them yourself.”

“Oh. Cool.” Lance said, his voice small. He was beginning to cramp. He rose, his thighs shaking, and slowly and gently pulled himself off Allura’s dick. Once she was free, she scooted herself back and closed her eyes in concentration and Lance watched in amazement as the alien cock shrunk and disappeared, her genitals once more returning to her own that looked very close to human females.

Lance could feel that the eggs were already wanting to leave him and he stayed on his knees, legs spread, hoping gravity would help them along the same way the metal balls had been with Shiro the other night. This time, he did not try and keep them inside and instead used his abdominal muscles to help push the eggs out from him. His entrance stretched as the first egg fell and Lance realized dully that he truly was laying eggs. His limp dick tried valiantly to grow hard, but it was too soon and just a bit too painful for anything to happen.

He panted harshly, his fingernails digging into his shaking thighs as egg after egg dropped onto the bed in a disgusting wet mess. He turned his gaze towards Allura, and was a bit shocked to see her looking at him intently.

“You look so beautiful like this Lance. Exhausted but not yet able to rest.” She said, smiling at him gently. Lance broke eye contact, feeling his cheeks grow hot in shame and enjoyment. Finally, the last egg was passed and Lance rested back on his heels. Well, it felt like the last egg, but he supposed he’d find out later. He looked at the mess between his legs and counted eighteen dark purple eggs. He crawled his way up the bed towards Allura and flopped down next to her.

They lay on their backs next to each other, just breathing- heavily in Lance's case, and silently in Allura's. Lance reached for Allura's hand, and once he found it, he laced her fingers with his and brought her hand up to his mouth and kiss it gently. She squeezed his hand in response. Lance let their hands fall once more and closed his eyes, completely wrung out and content. The silence reigned, both of them absorbed in their thoughts and comfortable with the silence. A peculiar thought occurred to Lance and he burst out laughing. 

“What?" Allura asked amused, turning her head to look at him.

"It’s just- I just realized," He giggled. "Despite the fact that you literally just fucked me full of eggs, this is actually the most normal sex I've had in a while." Allura propped herself up on one elbow and smiled down at him, he hair falling over her shoulders and onto his belly. 

“How is that?" She asked. "I don't think that this usually counts as normal sex among earthlings. 

“Well yeah." He agreed. "But it's actually been a while since I wasn't tied up in some way during the act. I mean, no chains, no cuffs, no gags, no toys- this was practically vanilla." She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes before leaning down and kissing his nose. Lance tilted his head up and matched his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. She kissed him back just as softly, her tongue licking into his platen mouth. He broke the kiss with a smile, moving his head back against the bed. 

"Hey... Do you wanna take a bath with me?" He asked almost shyly, which she found utterly ridiculous given the circumstances. 

“I promise I'll be a complete gentleman." He said. She laughed at him. 

“I do not believe that for a second." She told him, pushing herself into a sitting position. 

“Babe nooo! Don't leave me! I'll be good I promise~." He whined, hauling himself up as well. 

“Oh, I don't doubt that. You can be very good when given the correct incentive.” She said, smiling. Lance smiled cheekily back at her.

"Soooo... Bath?" He asked hopefully. 

“I’m not sure you will enjoy a bath with me. I enjoy it quite hot and I will not stand for anything less." She warned him. Lance's smile grew wide and he leaned in close to her. 

“Princess, you are speaking my fucking language."


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having a tough time and he needs some help, good thing Keith is there to push him down
> 
>  
> 
> Humiliation and lots of dirty talk.

It had been a pretty normal evening, they had all been lounging in the common room, not really doing much. Coran and Pidge had been having a quite conversation over a data pad; while Hunk, Shiro, and Allura had been having a heated fight over the logistics of Monopoly. Keith has chosen not to engage in either, and was instead re-wrapping the hilt of his knife when Lance had stormed into the room.

Keith had been the only one to look up at the noise of the others footsteps, and saw Lance survey the room with a scowl on his face; before settling his glare on Keith.

Keith scowled back, if Lance was spoiling for a fight, Keith would give it to him.

Lance, apparently having found what he wanted, marched up to Keith, his hands clenched so tight they were almost shaking; and glowered down at the red paladin. Keith set aside his knife and glared up at Lance, no one could make him pissed off quite as quickly as he did.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

He could see that Lance's jaw was clenching and unclenching rhythmically, and Keith was beginning to become a bit worried. Had he done something? He hadn't seen Lance this angry and worked up since 'the incident'.

The others had finally noticed something was going down, and had stopped their conversations to watch.

Lance’s mouth opened, and then closed. He closed his eyes for a moment, clenching them tight; and took a deep breath as if to steady himself. His eyes snapped open and he locked them with Keith’s.

“I want you to make me cry." Keith's eyes widened in surprise, his growing ire leaving him as suddenly as it came and he stared at Lance, bewildered.

“What?" He asked.

The others had gone back to what they were doing, paying them no mind. Behind him Keith could hear the argument about Monopoly starting back up. Lance stood ridged in front of him, looking to the side now and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't... make me ask again. Please." He said softly, and it looked like he was dangerously close to tears already. Keith reached out and grabbed both on Lance's hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not trying to tease you, but you have to give me a bit more to work with that that. Tell me what you need.

“I-I want... I don't know!" He cried, trying to pull his hands from Keith's, but he would not let him run away.

“Lance. Look at me." He said softly, and he pulled Lance's arms closer, forcing him to step closer as well. Lance refused to look at him, but Keith just waited and did not look away. Eventually Lance gave in and looked at Keith's eyes.

“Tell me what you need." He repeated, softly. "I'll help you any way I can, but you have to tell me what you need.

“I need to cry!" Lance shouted, stamping his foot like a toddler. The others looked at them only for a moment but they turned away, trusting Keith to handle the situation.

"I mean- You know how after to cry your eyes out, you feel tired as shit, but better? I am so... tired, and stressed, and just- wound the fuck up. I can't relax, I can't sleep, nothing is working, not Blue, not my facials, not even my baths." He whispered, and as Keith looked at him, he could see just how tense Lance was. His face wasn't as flawless as it usually was, and he actually had bags under his eyes.

“And like, usually you feel better after you cry. Like releasing pressure, letting go. But I CAN'T. FUCKING. CRY." He hissed through clenched teeth.

“So, I need you to make me." He told Keith, his face a determined mask.

"Make me let go, I need you to make me cry." He finished and despite his serious face, Keith could tell this was a heartfelt plea. He simply nodded and let Lance's hands go and Lance immediately shoved them in his jacket pockets. He turned back to his knife and started putting his supplies away.

“Ten minutes. Get ready." He said not looking up, and Lance turned on his heel and left the room. Keith slid his knife back into its hilt and tucked the tape into his pocket. He'd only gotten about half-way, he'd have to finish up later. He stood and looked at the others.

“Take care of him." Hunk told him, his face grim.

“I will." He promised, and strode out the door.

 

When Keith arrived at the play room nine minutes later Lance was already in place. He was naked and kneeling, sitting back on his feet. While he had waited, he had buckled a gag around his head and cuffed his arms behind his back. Keith walked up to him and Lance rose his head to look at him, the gag covering almost the whole bottom half of his face. The floor he was kneeling on was padded, so he shouldn't hurt his knees too horribly.

“You don't want to talk?" He asked, and Lance merely shook his head. Keith moved to one of the drawers built into the walls and rooted around in it for a moment before walking back to Lance. He crouched down in front of him so that they were eye level and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you." he said, his voice warm.

"And I am so proud of you for trusting me to help you. And I know that I can trust you." He pressed the small bell he'd retrieved into Lance's bound hand.

“Drop this when you want me to stop, okay? When you're ready, drop this and I’ll stop in a second." Lance took the ball from him, gripping it tightly, and nodded.

“Okay." Keith kissed him once more and rose, circling Lance.

“Look at you. Fucking pathetic." He spat out.

"Weak little Lance- can't do anything for himself. Not a paladin, sure as fuck not a defender of the universe. Just a useless, pathetic, cargo pilot.” Lance flinched at the insult, but kept his eyes forward. Keith stopped behind him, bending over to whisper in his ear..

"The only reason that you even made it up to fighter class, is because I dropped out. You know it, and so does everyone else.”

“I honestly don’t even know how someone like you got into the Garrison. They are supposed to be selective, only accepting the cream of the crop but they really screwed the pooch with you. I wonder how many dicks you had to suck so they wouldn’t kick you out. I bet you choked on Iverson’s dick and probably loved it you slut.” Keith said flippantly, and even though Lance knew he had asked for this and Keith was only acting, the words struck deep.

“You’re the only one who doesn’t belong here, God only knows why the blue lion chose you. Her trait must be stupidity, you and her are birds of a feather.” At this Lance finally reacted and glared up at Keith as he walked around him. Insult him all you want, but you keep your mouth shut about Blue. Keith only scoffed at him.

“I mean, it makes sense. You’re a fucking idiot. You know that’s why Pidge and Hunk never come to you, right? Cause they know that even if you did manage to rub together your two brain cells and have a thought, lord knows it wouldn’t be an intelligent one.” Lance bowed his head at the words. The insults hitting home and filling him with shame. He heard a soft jingling and looked up to see Keith’s dick out and in his hand, less than a foot away from his face.

“I bet you want this cock, don’t you?” He asked, his hand slowly stroking down the length.

“Worthless bitch. All you’re good for is sucking cock, and you’re not even that good at it.” He moaned, his voice ragged from his panting. His hand was moving faster and Lance knew from experience that he was close. Against his will, his own cock began to grow between his thighs. Keith noticed this and laughed cruelly.

“God, you are a sick fuck. You just smell cock and you get hard like a fucking bitch in heat.” Lance tried to lower his head to break line of sight, but Keith grabbed a handful of his short hair and yanked his head back.

“No one told you you could look away, whore. Don’t fucking move.” His words were growled and he let Lance go, his free hand snaking down to caress his balls and his other hand still furiously stripping his cock. With a loud moan Keith was coming, and a moment later cum was splashing Lance in the face. Ropes of the thick substance reached his bangs and clung to his eyelashes while the rest fell across the gag and his throat.

He whined, and finally managed to open his eyes when a thick glob fell to the floor. Keith was giving him that sharp mean smile again and he could only meet his gaze for so long before the shame and humiliation forced his eyes down. Keith lifted one foot and placed it against his hard dick, applying pressure and grinding it into the floor. Lance cried out around the gag.

“Fucking pathetic little slut. Your enjoying this aren’t you? What if I made you go out like this?” Keith asked, his voice wicked.

“I’m sure the others wouldn't even notice, you're such a dirty disgusting slut they wouldn't even bat an eye.” He drew back on the pressure of his foot before it was back, two-fold.

“You know, I think I will. The next time we have to go in front of a delegation, I’ll just push you down under the table where you belong and fuck your nasty little mouth while the real paladins talk about important things. It's not like anything you could contribute would be intelligent anyway.” Lance’s penis was throbbing, and not only in pain. Keith was nearly stomping his dick, and he was still about to cum.

“We could even offer them a go.” Keith suggested.

“Do you want that? It could be a peace offering, and you will finally be useful for Voltron. Not as a paladin, but as a cock sleeve.” He twisted Lance’s dick into the floor one more time and Lance was coming, painting the floor and Keith’s shoe.

“Fucking disgusting little bitch!” Keith cried in outrage, pulling his foot back from Lance’s cock.

“Look what you did!” He reached out and grabbed a handful on Lance’s hair, pulling him down so Lance bent in half, his chest on his knees. He released his hold on Lance’s hair, but a second later his foot replaced it.

“Nasty cock sucking whore.” Keith growled, and he ground his foot into Lance’s head, wiping the semen into Lance’s hair. Keith scraped the bottom of his boot several times and Lance felt tears begin to gather in his eyes as he felt the rapidly cooling fluid in. Keith got off as much cum as he could and stepped back.

“Do you know how much these boots cost? More than you.” He sniped, lifting his foot and hooking it under Lance’s chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“How much to you even charge usually? Fifty?” He asked then scoffed.

“No, no one would waste that much money on you. Probably more like ten.” Lance was unable to look away from him, and his cold glare and his hurtful words made a lump form in his throat and he could feel hot tears threatening to spill over.

“For fucks sake, sit up.” He snapped and Lance pulled himself once more into his kneeling position. Keith circled him, his arms crossed before stopping in front of his once more.

“No. I wouldn’t pay any amount of money to fuck you, you’d have to pay me.” He smiled, but it was cruel and all teeth yet again.

“But I don’t think all the money in the world would be enough to make me fuck a worthless, disgusting, cum whore like you.”

Lance looked at him, his eyes widening in shock as Keith’s words hit him. And finally, it was enough.

Lance just.... lets go. Finally, he lets it all go.

He could no longer hold back his tears, and they flowed from his eyes and down the gag onto the floor. His nose was starting to run and he couldn't give a shit. The pain and shame and humiliation wreaked havoc on his mind and body as if they were physical things. He leaned forward and sobbed as well as he could around the gag, starting to have trouble breathing around it; but again, he did not care.

"Are you crying? Fucking shit, I didn’t think you could sink any lower, but you did. Look at you, crying like a fucking disgusting baby." Keith was now behind him and put his foot on Lance's back, pushing him down hard.

Lance shoulders shook with the force of his sobs, his body folded in half so far his head was touching the floor. His nose was clogging up and it was getting harder to breath.

His hand opened.

And the bell fell.

The tinkling noise it made as it hit the floor was so faint under his sobbing that he was afraid Keith might not hear it. He needn’t have worried, the second it fell Keith was on his knees beside him, pushing him back so that he unfolded. He pulled Lance out of his kneeling position and pulled him back so he was resting half in his lap. Lance sobbed hard, and Keith quickly reached up and undid the buckle holding the gag in place, easing it out of Lance’s mouth and was shocked to see that it was a penis gag and had been about three inches deep.

Lance coughed wetly as it was removed and began to wail. Keith reached behind him and undid the cuffs before pulling Lance close to him and leaning in to give him another forehead kiss.

“No!” Lance cried, using his newly freed arms to push back from Keith.

“D-don’t! I-I’m dis-disgus-sting!” He cried and Keith’s heart broke a little.

“Babe, no. I-I didn’t mean anything that I told you. I love you, you’re not disgusting.” He pleaded and was absolutely gob smacked when Lance began to chuckle through his sobs.

“I-I know. B-b-but I’m dis-g-g-gusting. I’m c-c-covered in o-our cum.” He said, and managed to give Keith a small smile. Keith let out a sigh of relief before smiling back at him.

“Well… I mean… yeah. You are pretty disgusting.” He agreed, and laughed when Lance gave him a look of outrage.

“R-rude! You’re not supposed to agree with me!” He shrieked and smacked Keith in the chest.

“I do love you though.” He said again. “Even if you’re covered in cum, I love you.” He pulled Lance closer to him off of the cold floor and gradually, Lance’s tears began to slow.

“I love you too.” He said.

He closed his eyes and leaned his full weight against the other man.

“I love you. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much for doing this for me.” He opened his eyes and gave Keith a dazzling smile.

“You made me cry, and I feel so much better already. Its- It’s like I can finally breath again. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Any time you need me, for anything, I promise I’ll be there for you.” He said, his eyes gazing into Lance’s intently.

“Well~ I do need you for one more thing.” Lance said, smiling like a fool.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I need you to come and take a fucking bath with me! I am filthy!” He cried and he pushed Keith away and stood. Keith laughed.

“You totally are.” Keith laughed. “But why do I have to come? I’m not dirty.”

“Cause it’s your fault.” Lance reasoned, sticking his tongue out at Keith before sticking out his hand.

Keith took it and stood.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He groused and wrapped his arm around Lances waist and they headed for the bathroom.

“Why is it that these things always seem to end in a bath.” He asked.

“Uh, because baths are amazing Keith and any opportunity to take one should never be missed.” Lance said matter-of-factly

“And also cause I always seem to end up covered in something, and cleanliness is next to godliness, and we all know I am a god.”

Keith just rolled his eyes, but let Lance have this one, he seemed like he needed it. As Keith looked him over, he noticed that Lance took decidedly less pinched and tense, and he was only grateful that he had been able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this one in the the beginning, but once I got the whole 'make my cry' idea it came pretty easily. I think it's the longest one yet.


	6. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Hunk hated being gentle and wanted to let loose, thankfully Lance can take it.

Hunk was a big boy, had been all his life. While this had made for an unenjoyable middle school experience, Hunk had come to terms with the fact and was confident and happy with his body.

Except for one thing. 

Hunk was big. His arms were big, his shoulders were big, his…. *cough*… was big; but his hands were huge. Now, Hunk was not only a loveable mountain of a man, he also was a genius. A genius who worked with tiny tiny delicate electronics that could easily break if too much pressure was applied. He’d accidently broke more than one comport in his life with just a little too much wiggling before he’d entirely gotten a hold on his strength.

Hunk was gentle, so very gentle. He could pipe icing with the steadiest hands and after one shower from him, the mice had refused everyone else. Being gentle had not come to him instinctively, but he had learned it.

But sometimes, he didn’t want to be gentle. 

Sometimes he had days where he felt like the incredible Hulk walking around in a word made of tissue paper. He’d ripped the shower poll in his bathroom clean off the wall when he’d flung the curtain closed too aggressivelyand later that evening he’d bent one of the forks at dinner.

Sometimes, Hunk hated being gentle.

This was one, of the many, reasons Hunk loved Lance with all his heart. When he was with Lance, he didn’t have to be gentle. He loved the fact that with Lance, he didn’t have to hold back at all. Lance could take everything he could throw at him and still beg for more. 

Case in point; the current situation the two found themselves in. Lance, flat on his back on the bed, his legs around Hunk’s hips; and Hunk dick deep in Lance- thrusting so hard the bed was banging against the wall. Lance was making little breathy cries of pleasure even time Hunk pounded his huge cock into him, his heavy balls slapping against his ass. Hunk was panting, his breathing heavy as he gave Lance the fucking of a lifetime.

Hunk didn’t often use restraints during sex, not to say that he had anything against them, but he was big enough and strong enough that if he wanted Lance to stay down, Lance was going to stay down. He was taking advantage of this fact now, and had both of Lance’s slim wrists pinned to the mattress above his head with one of his own enormous hands. Lance strained against his hold, not at all trying to break away, but just enjoying the feeling of being completely held down so effortlessly. Hunk felt him pull and, knowing was he was aiming for, leaned down and thrust his tongue into the panting mouth below. Lance moaned into the kiss and responded enthusiastically. Hunk kissed Lance’s luscious lips one more time before pulling back and removing his hand from Lance’s wrists. Lance pouted at him.

Hunk gripped both the slim legs that had wrapped themselves around his waist and pushed them up and back, using his weight to force Lance into a pretzel like position with his knees next to his head on the pillow. Hunk’s thrusts were so much deeper at his angle and Lance’s eyes threated to roll back in his head.

“Ffffuck.” He moaned. Hunk chuckled.

“I will never get tired of how flexible you are, it’s amazing.” He praised. He held each of Lances legs down easily and bent forward again to recapture Lance’s mouth. The combination of Hunk’s monster cock ramming into him harshly and his soft belly smushing his cock to his stomach was driving Lance crazy. He put both his hands on Hunk’s cheeks and pushed his head back.

“I... am so fucking close.” He confided, his breath coming out in a pant.

“Yeah… I’m not far off.” Hunk agreed. 

“Just- keep fucking kissing me.” Lance ordered, and pulled Hunk’s head down once more. 

“You’re the one who made me stop.: Hunk huffed, by gave in and was kissing Lance deeply a second later. Hunk’s hips were snapping back and forth in quick little jackrabbit motions and with one last thrust, he ground his cock as deep inside Lance as it could go, pushing Lance’s legs so far into the mattress Lance swore he felt them creak. And then Hunk was coming, the feeling of his lover’s cock twitching inside him was enough to send Lance over the edge, his dick spurting between their bellies. 

They had not stopped kissing the entire time, but finally they had to now, both of them taking in huge lungful’s of air. Hunk let Lance’s legs go and they fell onto his broad shoulders. Hunk turned his head and gave one a kiss.

“Fucking nerd.” Lance laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Hunk smiled and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and flicked Lance in the forehead. Lance squawked in outrage.

Hunk leaned back on his knees, and as he did his cock pulled out of Lance leaving behind a red gaping hole that as he watched, began to sluggishly leak semen. Lance hissed as he slowly eased his legs down and stretched them out carefully.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asked, maybe he had gone a bit too hard.

“I’m fine bro.”

Hunk groaned and closed his eyes.

“Lance, you are my best friend and I love you. But you can’t call me bro after we just had sex!” He cried, throwing his arms up in expiration.

“What, are you saying you’re not my bro?” Lance asked him, almost managing to actually sound offended, but not quite.

“No! You are my bro, but just not during sex!” Hunk argued, feeling like he had to defend himself even though he knew Lance was fucking with him. Lance snorted and fell back flat on the bed.

“You know what time it is?” He asked.

“Adventure time?” Hunk said back, smiling. Lance snapped into a sitting position, a scowl on his face and a finger pointed accusingly in Hunk’s direction.

“No, fuck you. It’s bath time, and I don’t care what you say, I do NOT sound like Finn!” Lance growled out.

“As punishment for this insult, you have to carry me to the bath.” He said with a sniff holding out his arms like a toddler asking to be picked up and Hunk smiled at him.

“Like you weren’t going to make me carry you anyway.”

“I might not have!”

“Suuure.”

“You don’t know me!”

“Whatever you say…. Finn.”

“…That’s it, it’s fucking ass kicking time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know this one was a bit short. For the life of me I could not write his one, but the next two days are going to be with Hunk as well I think so he;ll get some more love.


	7. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk tries to get Lance to understand how wonderful he is.

As Lance knew from experience, Hunk did not often use restraints. So, when Hunk had stopped halfway through their make-out session to retrieve a pair of leather like cuffs, Lance knew something strange was afoot.

“Why the cuffs?” He asked while Hunk fastened them and stretched his hands up to lock into place against the bed frame.

“I just don’t want you running off half-way through.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Lance said, almost insulted that Hunk would even insinuate he’d do something like that. Hunk only shrugged in response.

“You never know.”

Hunk was fully clothed, but Lance lay completely naked under him and he took his time scanning over the beautiful body.

“I love you, Lance.” He said.

“I love you too big guy.” Lance said back. Hunk’s odd behavior was starting to worry him. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect.” Hunk said, smiling at his reassuringly. He brushed Lance’s cheek softly.

“You’re perfect.” Hunk told him. “You are my best friend and I love you so much sometimes that it hurts. But what hurts even more is that you seem to not understand how wonderful you are.” Lance was truly confused him and it showed.

“Buddy, I know I’m great.” He said and gave the other a cocky grin. It did not have the desired effect and Hunk did not smile back.

“You and I both know that that is all just bravado. You don’t think very highly of yourself and it hurts me to see that.” Lance did not have a response for this and he looked to the side.

“So, I am going to tell you what I love about you, and hopefully it might sink in.” Hunk said and his determination was plain on his face.

“I love your hair. It so soft and smooth and such a nice color. I love that fact that even though we all use the same space shampoo; your hair is nicest out of all of us and never seems to look messy.” Hunk told him, his large fingers carding gently through Lance’s hair. Lance still couldn’t seem to grasp what was going on and stared up at Hunk in bewilderment.

“I love your eyes.” He continued. “They are such a deep and complex blue and they always remind me of the ocean and make me homesick for earth in the best way. I love how you never seem to miss a shot.” Lance looked away from his gaze, instead focusing on the ceiling.

“Allura is wrong, your ears are perfect and not a thing is wrong with them. Your nose is cute, and I love the way in wrinkles up sometimes when you’re pissed.” Lance squirmed a bit, getting uncomfortable with all the praise and not understand why Hunk was doing this.

“I love your lips, they are just so kissable.” He proved his point by pressing his lips to Lance’s for a moment.

“I love it when you bite them when you can’t keep quiet, and I love the way they look stretched around my dick.” He said leering. Lance’s cheeks began to flush.

“I love your mind.” He said. “I love how clever you are, how you can be cool and collected when the situation calls for it, and also how you know when a joke is needed to break the tension.”

“Yeah, you can always count on me to make an ass of myself with a joke and piss everyone off.” Lance scoffed, finally speaking.

“No babe. You know when we are taking ourselves too seriously and be reminded that we need to chill out.” Hunk said, his eyes trying to make contact with Lance’s own to convey his feeling, but Lance refused to look. Hunk sighed realizing it would take much more for Lance to be convinced and continued on.

“Your arms are not only beautiful and graceful, they are strong. I’ve held your gun and it’s not exactly light, but you can hold it so easily and you never seem to tire in fights. Your hold it so confidently and spin around taking out enemies in one hit, and to be honest, It’s so sexy to watch you work.”

“I love your h- “

“Okay, I get it. It enough, you can stop now.” Lance interrupted, his face nearly as red as Keith’s lion.

“You don’t have to keep doing his anymore.”

“But I do.” Hunk protested. “Because you don’t believe me, do you?” Lance did not reply, but his silence was enough.

“Lance, you are a wonderful person, but you don’t see it. So, I’m going to just keep telling you what I see until you can see it for yourself.” Hunk told him and left no room for argument.

“I love your hands. They are a lot like your arms, deceptively gentle but oh so strong. You give the best massages and you have the steadiest hand of anyone I know. That’s why Pidge always calls you for the small delicate work; my hands are too big and hers shake too much from all the coffee.” Hunk paused and then smiled at him evilly.

“I love your nipples. I love how sensitive they are. How beautiful they look when they’ve been played with a bit too much and are swollen and aching.” He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and giving it little nips. He twisted the other in his fingers, pinching it and flicking it until it was hard and standing up. Lance moaned, closing his eyes and arching his chest out.

“I love you much you love having them played with. You always make the prettiest sounds when you have the clover clamps on. Your stomach is so flat, its always so fucking sexy to see it bulge when you have something huge inside you.”

“Your legs are so fucking sexy. They are slim and strong and they’re like the legs of Voltron; holding up this team. You are so quick on your feet, and watching you dodge the gladiators is like watching art.”

“I love your ass, especially the sound it makes when its smacked.” Hunk smacked his ass now smiling at the sound it created. “I love how such a tiny hole can take my entire dick inside and practically squeeze the life out of it.”

“I love your dick.” And he took Lance’s penis in his hand. “I love the feel of it, I love the weight and how if fits in my hand. And I love how it tastes.” Hunk gave the head a small lick and then suddenly Lance’s entire dick was in Hunk’s mouth. Lance let out a loud yelp, the overwhelming pleasure very unexpected.

“Fuck!”

Hunk pulled off his dick and smiled, stroking it in one hand.

“Not to insult you or anything, but compared to mine, its so tiny and cute.” He said before engulfing the entire cock in his mouth once more and working it. Lance glared at him as best he could while his brain was being sucked out through his dick. Hunk’s hands started playing with his nipples once more and Lance came embarrassingly quickly, Hunk swallowing everything he gave him. Hunk pulled back and licked Lance lick clean of any remaining semen. 

While Lance was still momentarily dazed, Hunk unsnapped the cuffs, releasing his arms, and pulled Lance’s smaller body close against his chest.

“I love all those things about you. But the thing that I love the most about you, Lance, is your heart. You are so kind and compassionate. You are always willing to help others and lend a hand even to the detriment of yourself. You make sure Keith takes a break from training and you carry Pidge to sleep when she refuses to go. You talk to Shiro about his nightmares and to Allura about fathers. You talk to Coran about missing home, and you are always there for me when I need you.” He said imploringly, trying to convince Lance of his value. Lance had his eyes squeezed tight and it looked to Hunk like he was trying not to cry.

“Please… just stop.” He whispered.

“No.” He refused. “I will not stop until you realize what an important person you are and how much we’d be lost without you.

“… Fine. I-I get it. I’ll try.” He whispered, his eyes still closed so he did not have to look at Hunk, but he did not protest when he was tugged forward into Hunk’s chest.

“That’s all I can ask for.” Hunk told him and kissed his forehead. They were quite for a few minutes when Lance finally opened his eyes again, looking up at Hunk imploringly.

“Let me guess,” Hunk said with a soft smile on his face. “Bath time.” 

Lance shockingly shook his head and snuggled only closer into Hunks chest.

“No. Just… hold me.” He said in a small voice. Hunk pulled him as close as he could get and tucked Lance’s head in, resting his chin on top.

“You got it bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not super crazy about this chapter :/
> 
> Hopefully tomorrows will be better, sorry guys


	8. Deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loves a good dick, especially when its down his throat.
> 
> (Warning: Includes a small bit of watersports)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Sunday, the day of our Lord, I give you deepthroating ;)

It was no secret that Lance loved to talk. He loved to make jokes, loved to sing, loved to annoy people; the whole nine yards. But he had found that sometimes, he also loved to be quiet. He loved it when someone made him be quiet. Hands down, his favorite way was when someone forced their cock so far down his throat that he could barely breath, let alone talk.

When this happened, it was like his brain just clicked off. The absolute submission and trust made all his thoughts turn into a low hum and they became slippery little things, sliding out of his grasp before he could truly get ahold of them. All he could do was just feel and obey.

Hunk had decided to finally get started on one of his projects this morning, and Lance had joined him. Well, joined him in the sense that he had now been kneeling on a plush pad under the table Hunk was working on for the better part of an hour and a half now. Hunk’s cock was so far down his throat it had hit the magic brain shut-off switch and Lance was blissed out. All he could feel was the occasionally twitch Hunk’s cock made in his throat, and it didn’t seem to matter much.

Lance swallowed unconsciously around the intrusion every few minutes, his throat massaging Hunk’s cock rhythmically. He wasn’t even doing it on purpose, it was just instinct. When this happened, Hunk’s fingers would stop their petting and tighten, pulling his hair for a few seconds before relaxing and petting once more.

Truth be told, Hunk was losing his goddamned mind, but he refused to give in. Lance’s nose rested against his pelvis and every few seconds he would exhale and Hunk could feel his warm breath on his sensitive skin teasing him even more. This was almost like edging, he thought, just the smallest amount of stimulation and only the overwhelming feeling of hot and wet.

He worked on his project for about seven more minutes before he had to stop lest he break something with the way his hands were clenching on the delicate pieces.

“Fuck, Lance. Just a little more dude.” He said, his eyes closing and his hands grabbing the fabric of his pants in fistfuls. He refused to move and give himself any more stimulation, but the idea of fucking Lance’s mouth hard was a very tempting one. Finally, after another swallow massaging his cock Hunk came, spilling himself straight into Lance’s stomach. He panted, reveling in the after glow but collected himself and opened his eyes once more. He took a shaky breath and went back to his work.

His cock was now deflating and he could feel some saliva leaking down his cock as Lance’s mouth gaped slightly. He put one hand under the table and pushed Lance’s chin up so that his lips met flesh once more.

He had just pulled his hand back from under the table when Pidge walked it.

“Hey.” She greeted. “Have you seen Lance? I need to get some soldering done and I need his freakishly steady hands.” Hunk laughed.

“Yeah, he’s under the table.” He replied. She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“What? Why is he down there?” She asked.

“We’re playing while I get some work done.” He said simply. Her eyes widened.

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys. I’ll go.” She said, putting her hands up and starting to retreat. Hunk just laughed and waved her apology off.

“Nah, it’s no problem. He doesn’t even recognize that you’re here.” He told her.

“Really? Does he have in ear plugs or something?” She asked, approaching the table once more, her curiosity piqued. She leaned over to look under the table but couldn’t really get a good look at Lance’s face as it was wedged deep between Hunk’s huge thighs.

“Nope, I thought about using them at first, but he doesn’t even need them.” He said. “I’ve asked him about it before, but he says that it’s like his brain just shuts off and goes all white noise, he doesn’t care about anything. The castle alarm could go off right now and I don’t even think he’d flinch.”

“Wow, that’s crazy.” She said, standing back up. “Hmm. Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

“You can stay if you want, it’s not like he’d care.” Hunk said, not wanted to run her off. “You can even pet him; his hair is so soft.” He offered.

“Ehh, I’ll pass. Even if I wasn’t asexual as fuck it kinda weirds me out when he’s this quite.” She said. Hunk chuckled.

“Yeah, I get ya. Well, we’ll see you later.” He called after her as she left the room. He waved back in response.

“Well buddy, it’s just me and you again.” He said, patting him on the head. Lance of course did not respond, but he did blink lazily, his eyes staring blankly straight ahead.

He swallowed again but even Hunk couldn’t get it up that fast so the pressure just felt nice and not teasing.

Hunk went back to his project, still petting Lance’s hair unless both hands were needed. Time passed pleasantly, and as lunch time was growing closer, Hunk began to feel a growing pressure in his blabber and realized that he had to pee.

“Lance.” He said trying to get the other paladins attention before realizing it was pointless as the other did not so much as shift upon hearing his name. Hunk sighed.

“Yeah, right. Idiot.” He berated himself. He was stupid for having expecting a response, but he still felt he had to give the other some kind of notice.

“Okay buddy, fair warning, I’m gonna let go. Be a good boy and take it all.” He had to concentrate for a moment and force himself to relax before his bladder finally released. With his dick so far down Lance’s throat, he doubted he’d be able to taste it; and if he did, he showed no sign.

Lance simply kept up his pattern of swallowing every so often and soon enough Hunk was empty and Lance was full. Hunk sighed in relief and rubbed his thumb over Lance’s lips stretched beautifully around his cock.

“God, you are fantastic.” He praised, his voice full of love and warmth. “Such a good boy. You’d live like this if you could, wouldn’t you?” He was starting to get in the mood again and he watched, enraptured, as Lance’s lips thinned even further as his penis expanded in his mouth and stretched him wider. Lance already had his eyes half closed, but he could swear he saw them roll back as his word hit him.

“Do you want that? Do you want to just be a mindless cock warmer for the rest of your life? Talking my cum and piss whenever I feel like it?” He asked.

“You’re such a filthy little boy. I can tell how much you want this. You love this, nothing makes you happier than gagging on my cock.” He started thrusting into Lance’s mouth gently, not being able to take the slow road he had last time.

“You’re so good Lance, such a fucking good boy.” He hissed, and Lance swallowed again. He held Lance’s head firmly in his hands and pulled Lance’s mouth off him penis entirely. His cock left the wet lips and a string of precum went from Lance’s tongue to the tip of his dick. He moaned and carefully fed Lance his cock again until he deep-throated him once more.

“So filthy.”

He tightened his grip in Lance’s hair, and he was sure it must hurt, but again Lance gave no reaction to having felt it. He pulled Lance’s head back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of his relaxed throat. Every motion produced sloppy wet sounds, and even as relaxed as Lance was, he could still hear him gagging every few seconds. Lance wasn’t going to be able to talk by the time he was done with him. Drool began to drip down Lances chin and fell to his jeans, soaking into the fabric

“You’re no better than a fleshlight like this, I can just use you for my own pleasure and you have no say in it.” He was panting now, the pressure inside building quickly. “Just a stupid brainless fuck doll.” He growled, and used his grip on his hair to mash Lance’s face so far into his groin his nose stabbed him. With a low whine, he was coming once more inside Lance as he held him to him so long Lance began to stir as his oxygen was cut off completely.

Hunk pulled him back after a few more seconds and removed his cock from Lance’s mouth completely. He grabbed the small towel he had at the ready and wiped his drool covered cock before tucking it back into his pants and zipping them up. He scooted his chair back and sank to the floor next to Lance who still was kneeling with his mouth hung open saliva dripping to the floor and glazed eyes. Hunk chuckled and grabbed him around his upper arms and draged him out.

He set Lance on his butt leaning against him and stretched his legs out in front of him so that they could recover from all the kneeling. He used the towel again to wipe Lance’s face gently and closed him mouth. He kissed Lance on the forehead and Lance’s eyes slid closed.

“Yeah, you’re tired. I know buddy.” He whispered. “Let’s go take a cat nap before lunch, huh?” He wrapped Lance’s arms around his neck.

“Hold on, okay?” He said, and was pleased when Lance’s arms held tight and he pressed his face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle and stood, hiking Lance up a bit resting his pelvis against his hip, one arm under his ass carrying him like the sleepy toddler he was. He walked in the direction of their rooms with his precious cargo in tow. He debated briefly on witch of their rooms to use before deciding on his own as he knew from experience his bed was softer and had way more blankets,

When they arrived, he pulled back the covers and laid Lance on the bed. He got undressed and changed into his pajamas and then removed the others shoes, sock and pants. Leaving him in only his shirt and underwear. He was too lazy to go get Lance’s pajamas, but remembered hearing Lance complain that trying to sleep in jeans was one of the worst things in the world. He climbed into bed and spooned lance, pulling his back close to his chest. He hit the button near the headboard and the lights went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

Lance’s breathing was low and slow, and if he had to guess, he was asleep already. Hunk reminded himself to get some food into the thin paladin when they woke and he was a bit more coherent. He snickered. Yeah, cum and piss were not very great nutritionally. He pressed his face into Lance’s hair and breathed deep, he was getting sleepy as well.

“Such a good boy.” He breathed, and a few minutes later, they were both dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I don't know what it is, but I just have the hardest time writing Lance/Hunk even though I love the pairing. I don't get it. I couldn't resist a little more watersports, I am a horrible person.


	9. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance convinces Shiro to experiment with his prosthetic hand.

Lance was on his back, his hands scrabbling for some kind of grip on the slick sheets as Shiro, above him, pounded into him for all he was worth. His hands were on Lance’s hips, holding him securely as he fucked into Lance harshly. Lance reached down and grabbed Shiro’s prosthetic hand from around his hip and pulled it upwards, he placed it on his throat and looked at Shiro intently.

“Choke me.” He said. Shiro looked at him in complete bewilderment and stopped his hips, Lance groaned at the loss of movement.

“Are you crazy?” Shiro asked. “We still don’t know all that my hand can do; for all we know it may activate and I could strangle you to death!” He cried and tried to yank his hand back. Lance rolled his eyes, and held Shiro’s hand firmly to him neck.

“You won’t.” He said. “I trust you. You would never do anything that would actually hurt me.” Shiro still looked at him, his eyes almost scared. Lance eased up. 

“I won’t force you if you really don’t want to, but if you can, I really want to try it for real.” He said, his eyes drooped to half-lidded and me smiled at Shiro.

“I’ve tried holding my breath before and it feels great, but I always end up giving in too soon whether I want to or not. Will you help me?” He asked, and batted his eye lashes for added silliness. Shiro found himself relaxing and smiled back at Lance shakily.

“Okay. We can try it, but if it looks like it’s too much I’m stopping, okay? So, no complaining.” He said. Lance smiled.

“Come on babe, choke me.” He said, and slowly, Shiro’s fingers tightened around his neck. The black paladin’s hips started back up again as he slowly squeezed the breath out of Lance, and Lance could feel his dick getting even harder, the force of Shiro’s thrusts making it bounce against his stomach.

A few more seconds and Shiro took a deep breath before cutting off all of Lance’s. Lance smiled at him trying to show he was enjoying himself even as his head began to pound with his heartbeat. Lance’s smile fell as his mouth dropped open, Shiro was pounding his prostate and he wanted to moan but could not. Shiro reached his other hand between them and began stroking Lance’s cock.

Lance was close, he was so fucking close. He stupidly tried to breath in, despite knowing it would do him no good. His instincts had taken over and his lungs were screaming for air, his throat aching with the force Shiro was applying- and he loved it. His blue tinged lips pulled up into a smile, and he was coming. His cock jerked against Shiro’s fingers and coated his hand and his own chest in the pearly white fluid.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt like he was flying, his orgasm stretched out for so long it was almost painful and a moment later Shiro’s hand was gone and he was sucking in huge gulps of air, and coughing and hacking as he irritated his throat. When he finally managed to regain his breath, he looked up at Shiro through his tear-filled eyes. Shirp was panting harshly and his face was flushed. Lance could feel inside him that he was still hard and had not cum yet.

“Are you okay, baby?” Shiro asked, his voice gravely.

Lance nodded, coughed, and then spoke.

“Of course, I am.” He rasped, his voice ragged. “No need to hold back on my account. Give me all you got.” He said, and smiled cockily. Shiro snorted out a laugh and then captured his lips with his own, kissing him deeply and dragging his tongue along the other’s.

“Hold on to me.” He said, and started moving again, his hips driving into Lance’s body forcefully. Lance obeyed and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s back, pulling him closer. He dug his nails into Shiro’s back, the overstimulation becoming a bit painful the longer it went on. Thankfully Shiro did not last much longer, strung out as he had been, and he held Lance tight to him and buried his face in his neck, biting him so hard Lance was sure he’d broken the skin. He came, his cock twitching inside Lance, and Lance moved one hand from Shiro’s back to his head, petting Shiro’s short hair as he came.

When Shiro had finally spent himself, he removed his teeth from Lance’s neck and pulled back. Sure enough, Lance saw red staining his lips. Shiro moved in for a kiss, but Lance refused him, turning his head to the side to avoid his lips.

“No way, Shirogane. I may be a kinky little shit, but I draw the line at blood. I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth.” He said, fixing the other with a firm look. Shiro’s brows furrowed in confusion and he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. His eyes widened in horror at the red and he looked at Lances neck, only now seeming to realize what he had done.

“O-oh God. Lance, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean- We need to get you to a healing pod.” He said, sounding, and looking very frazzled. He pulled out of Lance, who groaned at the loss and also at the feeling of the cum leaving him as well. Shiro was running around the room, tossing their clothes to the side as he looked for his pants. He finally found them and tugged them on, not even bothering to do up the zipper. Lance was watching him in equal parts concern and bemusement when Shiro came and shoved his arms under him, scooping him up, sheets and all, in a princess carry.

Lance threw an arm around Shiro’s neck for balance, very unprepared for the situation he now found himself in. Shiro carried him out of the room before he was able to stop him.

“Woah!” He rasped. “Calm down there cadet! What are you doing?” He looked up at Shio’s face, but he refused to meet his eyes.

“Shiro come on, talk to me.”

“I hurt you.” He said back, his voice sounding pained. “We’re going to the med-bay.”

“What? No, Shiro you didn’t hurt me, I’m fine.” He said, trying to sound reassuring, but his wrecked voice was making it hard. Shiro only shook his head in denial.

“I bit you. Like an animal. Like a… monster.” He said, his voice an agonized whisper. Lance stared at him in shock.

“No, no! Shiro, you’re not a monster! You just got a little carried away, it happenes.” He said, trying his best to placate the black paladin. Shiro did not respond and they had arrived at the med bay, Lance was thankfully that both it, and the halls they had walked through, were empty.

Shiro set him gently on the examination table and moved to one of the pods, pulling up the interface.

“Shiro, no.” Lance said, and he hopped off the table, clutching the sheet to himself, somehow worried it would fall and expose him. Which was a stupid fear when he had just had Shiro’s dick inside him not five minutes ago. Shiro did not stop still programing the pod.

“Shiro.” Lance placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and leaned to he could see the others face.

Shiro was crying. His cheeks were wet and tears dripped from his chin, he was biting his lip, and he looked absolutely miserable. Lances eyes softened and he smiled sadly.

“Hey, come on now. It’s okay. I’m fine, I promise.” Shiro shook his head and closed his eyes, his arms coming up and hugging himself tightly.

“Aww babe.” Lance whispered. He wrapped his own arms around Shiro’s middle and they both sank slowly to the floor.

“I-I hurt you.” Shiro said, his voice small.

“You really didn’t.” Lance promised. “I’ve had worse from angry sex with Keith.” He said, and he smiled as Shiro laughed weakly.

“Shiro, you could never hurt me, not really. That’s why I trusted you earlier. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me, because you aren’t that type of guy. You are a good man, Takashi. Even if you don’t always believe it. And I love you, all of you.” He said, his voice warm. Shiro sniffed.

“I’m sorry I bit you. I wasn’t even thinking about it.”

“It’s fine, no need for a healing pod.” He said. “but, if we could find some bandages and some space-throat spray I wouldn’t turn it down” He confessed. Shiro laughed wetly.

“Yeah, okay.” He said, and he got to his feet first before helping Lance to his.

“Hey,” Lance said. “How about after this, we go take a bath? I’ll even set it to your cold-ass baby temperature.” He bribed. Shiro laughed again.

“Wow, I must really look pathetic.”

“You do.” Lance agreed. “But mostly it’s because I love you.”

“I love you too, Lance.”


	10. Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew stops at a space mall and the boys pick up a present for their favorite Blue paladin.

Truth be told, Lance was a little bit nervous.

He'd been in his room working on a tiny metal sculpture he'd found at the space mall on their trip yesterday, when he’d heard a knock at his door. He'd told whoever was there to come one in, and to his surprise it had been Shiro, Hunk, and Keith.

They were all standing tall and look quite pleased with themselves, sneaky little smiles on their lips. Immediately Lance was on guard.

"... What?" He'd asked, his eyes narrowing at the three of them.

“Oh, nothing." Hunk said, but he didn't sound the least bit convincing. Lance signed and fell back so he was lying flat on his bed, careful not to crush his project.

"Ughhh." He groaned, bringing up his hands to scrub at his face. "You're not gonna tell me shit, are you?" He asked, his voice sounding resigned as he accepted his fate.

“You guys know hate surprises, right? I swear I've told you that before."

"Oh, you have." Keith said. "And we don't care.” Even without seeing his stupid face, Lance could tell he was smiling; the little shit.

"We care." Hunk denied, and he stepped forward into the room until he was standing beside the bed, his shadow falling on Lance's face. Lance tried to scowl at him, but Hunk's face was so cute and disarming that he found he could not keep it up.

“What?" He asked. Hunk gave him a beaming smile, fuck they should use that as a weapon against the Galra, it never failed to make him give in.

"It's nothing bad, we promise you'll like it." Hunk said. Lance considered for a moment, like he hadn't already lost, before heaving out a great sigh.

"Fiiiine. I'll do it, whatever the fuck it is." He grumbled. Hunk stooped over him and gave an awkward, but still pleasant, upside down kiss. Lance sat up and looked towards Keith and Shiro who still looked far too perky.

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asked.

“Just your sex drive." Keith answered. Shiro snorted.

“No, you don't need anything." He told him.

"We got everything we need." He looked at Keith and the two shared a secret smile. Lance narrowed his eyes at the two.

“I hope you're not trying to be subtle. You'd suck at it." He said, but stood all the same. He felt Hunk's large hand land in the small of his back and he steered the two of them out of his room and in the direction of the playroom.

“We’re not." He replied happily. Hunk was on his left and Shiro was on his right with Keith bringing up the rear.

Despite his willingness and trust he held for the three, Lance was feeling quite anxious under his growing excitement. With the way they were flanking him, it was almost like they were trying to keep him from running. Lance’s stomach was a bit queasy with anticipation of the unknown, and he reached out for Shiro’s hand next to his. Shiro gave him a glance when Lance’s hand touched his, but he gave it over with no complaint.

It wasn't unheard of that more than one person play with him at a time, but it tended to be one on one usually. Not that he minded sharing; there was plenty of Lance to go around! He loved his boys and so did his body, but he was a bit worried about how he was going to walk tomorrow. He knew they would never hurt him on purpose, but he really didn't think he was ready for triple penetration. He didn't think he'd ever be ready, that seemed like he was just asking for death via anal. Suddenly Lance felt a hand pinch his ass and he squealed, jumping in surprise. Keith started laughing behind and he turned his head and glared at him.

“Keith," Shiro admonished. "Be nice."

"Hey, you guys were touching him, it's only fair I get to touch too." He said.

“Do it again, and I will fucking bite you." Lance said.

“Just save it for later." Shiro told Keith, and Lance was miffed to see they both ignored him. Hunk chuckled at his expression and rubbed his hand down his spine.

“Come on." He said, and led Lance into the playroom as the door opened before them. Once inside, Hunk let his hand drop and Lance went to the bed and sat on it.

"So?" He asked. "What are we doing? Naked or clothes? Where and what position?"

"To start, go ahead and undress." Shiro answered him, most of his attention on the thermostat, adjusting it so Lance would not be cold in his state of undress. Lance nodded and got to it, shucking is pants and tossing them to the side, soon he was naked and he stood waiting for the next hint of what he was to do.

“Are you guys gonna get undressed?” He asked when none of the others followed his lead.

“Nope, this is just for you.” Keith said and shared that shit-eating grin with Hunk.

“Your guys are being fucking creepy. What’s wrong with you?” He asked. Shiro was the one who answered him.

“It’s nothing Lance. Come over here.” He said. He was standing next to what looked like a fancy office chair and he patted the seat. Lance walked over to him and the others followed. Shiro held up a pair of the leather like cuffs, the bands thick to they would be secure and more comfortable.

“Hands behind your back, babe.” Lance turned so his back was to the other, and folded his arms behind his back. Shiro made quick work of the cuffs, and they held his arms securely behind him less than a minute later. He turned back around and raised his eyebrow at the black paladin.

“So, you feel like telling me what this game is yet?” He asked. Shiro smiled at him and placed a hand of the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Not yet.” He whispered when he pulled away. Lance’s cock came awake at the kiss and began to rise, ready for the party to begin.

“Sit down.” Shiro said, and Lance sat obediently. Keith and Hunk rounded the front of the chair, and both were holding straps of the leather like material. Shiro pushed his chest back so he leaned on the chair, and then grabbed his legs; lifting each one and the draping it over the arm of the chair so his legs were spread wide open. He placed his hands on his hips, jerking him forward suddenly so his ass was almost hanging over the seat of the chair. He stepped back and the other two moved in, each taking one side and securely tying Lance’s leg to the arm of the chair so he could not close them. Shiro returned with an armful of pillows and wedged them behind Lance so he had more surface to lean on.

In this position, Lance felt like his ass was going to slide off the chair at any moment, but the straps held firm. Something clanged behind him, and he could hear the unmistakable sound of something being wheeled his way. His excitement and anxiety grew.

“When we stopped at the space mall yesterday, we got you a present.” Keith said, his voice behind him but growing closer along with whatever he was pushing. Lance tried to turn his head too see him, but the winged back of the chair was blocking him. Then Keith moved in front of him and he was pushing what was indeed some type of machine, about three feet off the ground, and Lance was at a loss.

“I don’t get it.” He confessed, looking from one paladin’s face to the other for some kind of hint.

“What is it?” He asked. No one answered at first, all still smiling that same smarmy smile. Hunk went to the machine and pulled something out from behind it.

“Maybe this will help.” He said, and blocked Lance’s view as he fiddled with what seemed to be the front of the thing. Hunk stepped to the side and Lance’s eyes were immediately drawn to the gaudy bright blue dildo now attached to the arm of the machine- the fucking machine he finally realized.

His eyes grew and his mouth dropped open in shock.

“I told you he’d like it.” Keith snickered.

“How? Where the fuck did you find this thing? Some kinky alien sex shop?” He asked incredulously.

“Actually, yeah.” Shiro said. “Keith happened to find it, and got us to come take a look. We decided we had to get it.”

“You’re up for it?” Hunk asked, looking hopeful but nervous. A huge smile grew on Lance’s face.

“Fuck yeah I am! Let’s give this baby a test drive!” He cried. Keith was next to him an instant later, attack his mouth with his own.

“You’re such a good boy, Lance. You always indulge us.” He whispered, and Lance could feel slick fingers already teasing at his hole. He moaned into the kiss as one sank into him, he couldn’t even tell whose it was and that thought turned him on so much. Keith moved back and then Hunk was kissing him next, distracting him as the fingers inside him quickly grew from one to two to three and burned a bit. Lance knew then that the fingers belonged to Keith, he was never as slow at Shiro, but Lance wasn’t complaining, he wanted that thing inside him just as much as Keith did. Fingers tweaked his nipples and a hand stroked his dick and it was overwhelming, there were hands all over him touching him everywhere and confusing him in the best way.

Suddenly all the hands were gone and Lance opened his eyes, not having even realized he’d closed him. Hunk was pulling the machine closer, carefully lining up the wet dildo with his hole, and locking the wheels into place. He stepped back and retrieved something else from the machine. He handed it to Keith and Lance realized it was a remote.

“Here we go.” Keith said, and he pushed a button on the small device. The machine moved at once, slowly penetrating Lance deeply, before pulling almost all the way out again. Lance moaned, his hands clenching into fists behind him. Shiro approached him and took his mouth in a devastating kiss. While he did so, Keith ramped up the speed tremendously and Shiro swallowed his scream of surprise. Shiro pulled back and laughed, his hand running down Lance’s stomach before reversing direction and pinching his nipple harshly. Lance let out a hiss. The dildo had more than doubled its slow pace and was now fucking into him quickly.

Keith pressed another button and the pace slowed for a second and Lance tried to catch his breath. Now Hunk came to him, kissing him too and taking his erection in his hand. Lance keened and Hunk thumbed the head before pulling away. Keith came forward next and ran his fingers along the taught rim of Lance’s asshole where it stretched around the blue intrusion. He too leaned in for a deep kiss before pulling back. He kissed Lance’s forehead and he head a faint beeping before the machine was fucking the living daylights out of his ass. It was plunging into him quicker than he’d ever been fucked before, and it was glorious torture. Keith dropped to his knees and sucked down Lance’s dick and that was it, he was coming, shooting into Keith’s mouth. Keith swallowed it all and pressed another button on the device and the dildo slowed to a halt.

Lance’s head dropped to his chest and he heaved in air. Fuck that was nice. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his racing heart.

“So, here’s the game.” Shiro said. Lance lifted his head and looked at him in confusion. Hadn’t that been the game? Shiro raised his hand and showed that he now held the remote. He pressed a button and the dildo began to slowly move inside him once more.

“Wait, what?” He asked, still trying to catch his breath. The dildo grazed his oversensitive prostate and he let out a low whine. He looked to them for answers, but the shit-eating grins were back. His stomach dropped.

“You’re gonna see how many times you can come in an hour, and were gonna watch.” Shiro explained, his voice calm and even.

He pushed another button on the remote and the dildo thrusted faster, causing Lance to moan. They were fucking with him, right? They couldn’t be serious.

“That was one. Fifty-one minutes to go.”


	11. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets together and decides to put Lance's mouth to good use.

Today’s game found Lance once more one his knees in the playroom. He wore a pair of tight blue shorts that hugged his ass nicely, but was otherwise naked. His wrists had been attached to his ankles with a thick pair of cuffs so that he could not adjust his position, and he shifted on the plush mat below him to try and relieve the pressure on his calves. A ring gag had been strapped around his head tightly, and the wide ring of metal hooked behind his teeth and prevented him from closing his mouth.

He had only been waiting for his guest for less than ten minutes, but not being able to close his mouth had taken its toll, and salvia was already dripping from his open lips, down his chin, and falling onto the floor between his slightly spread thighs. He watched it fall, and was only jerked out of his musings when the door opened with a mechanical hiss. He turned to the opening and watched Allura walk inside.

“Hello, Lance.” She called, smiling at him. He closed his eyes like you would when smiling very hard, but did not make any sounds, knowing he would sound like an idiot if he tried to speak. She moved to him and held his cheek in her palm, he nuzzled into it and she drew away with a laugh. She went to the chair resting on the side of the room and pulled it over to him, stopping it right in front of his face.

“I saw the recording of your adventure with the machine, and it looked like this would be the best position.” She said and sat in the chair. He caught her eye and waggled his eyebrows at her. She’d seen the footage, huh? She rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling.

“Yes, I watched it.” She relied simply, and he let the topic drop. He was more focused on the way she was pulling up her dress so that it pooled around her stomach and watching her hook her lags over the sides on the chair arms. Her vagina was right at face level, and Lance shuffled awkwardly forward on his knees in excitement. He looked up at her, waiting for a sign, and when she nodded he dove in. At the first touch of his tongue, she signed, angling her hips upwards so he had a better angle to work with.

With the gag keeping his mouth agape, neither of them could call this act graceful, but ihehmore than made up for it with enthuesiasim. He flattened his tongue and gave long slow licks to her labia, laving every inch of her dutifully. He could not see her face from his position obviously, but he could see her thighs jump every so often. He moved his attention to her clit, and he flicked it with his tongue before giving it quick licks. Allura sighed again above him and she reached her hands down and gripped his hair, pressing herself into his face. Lance closed his eyes. He wished he could do more than lick, but with the gag he was unable to suck her the way he wanted.

He pointed his tongue and poked it around until he was able to locate her opening and speared it inside. She gave a little squeak above him and he hands in his hair tightened, it seemed like she was close already. It was messy, mostly with his salvia, but a little from her, and after a few shallower thrusts from his tongue he pulled it out and moved his attention back to her clit.

He licked at it again with the fullness of his tongue and after only a few passes, she was coming, mashing his face into her crotch and clamping her thighs around his head. She held him there through her orgasm, and then let him go, her hands falling away but not before petting his hair fondly.

“You really are very talented.” She said, and he preened under the praise. She leaned back, resting in the chair a few moments to regain herself, and then she was standing, her dress falling back into place.

“Best not keep the other waiting.” She said, and she dragged the chair back against the wall where she’d found it. Lance watched her do this, and was unsurprised to find that his dick had hardened and was sailing at half-mast in his shorts. She moved back to him and gave him a kiss of the forehead and then she was gone, her dress flowing out behind her as she left the room.

Lance looked back to the floor, but he was not alone long. Shiro stepped into the room next and Lance gave him the same eye smile he’d given Allura. Shiro smiled back at him.

“Hi. Allura looked pleased, were you a good boy for her?” He asked, and Lance could feel his dick twitch where it was trapped by the shorts.

“Of course you were.” Shiro said, answering his own question. “You’re always a good boy, aren’t you?” Shiro brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it fondly with his thumb and Lance nodded. Shiro’s hand moved and he pushed his first two fingers of his flesh hand into Lance’s open mouth, poking his tongue. Lance moved his tongue between Shiro’s fingers, getting them wet, and he moved his head forward so they were pushed further inside. Shiro laughed and removed them.

“Such an eager slut.” He told him, and Lance found himself nodding. “Always so ready for cock.” Shiro stepped back a pace, and his hands went to his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. He pulled his cock out and it was already rock hard. Lance stuck his tongue out over the gag and Shiro laughed at him again. He held the base and rubbed the head of his dick up and down the outstretched muscle. He stepped forward, and put one hand on the back on Lance’s head and held the base of his cock with the other, feeding his dick through the wet ring, and into Lance’s dripping willing mouth.

Lance moaned at the feel and taste, his tongue still sticking out of the gag and licking the shaft. Shiro, though he had just started was already impatient, and he moved Lance’s head back and forth on his dick. He rocked him slowly at first, and then began to pick up the pace. Lance was drooling freely, and it was a sloppy mess. He could hear the wet sounds and despite himself, the ridiculous sounds he made as me moaned around the intrusion.

“I don’t know if anyone told you, but Coran set up a video feed of the playroom outside.” He said. Lance hadn’t known but the thought was hot and he groaned. Shiro hissed at the vibrations this caused, and he picked up the pace again, yanking Lance back and forth on his dick.

“It was so hot watching you and Allura, I’m about ready to blow. The others aren’t much better, and Keith was down-right pissed when we drew for positions.” Shiro told him, and his voice was getting that breathless hint, and Lance knew he was very close.

“I know he’s watching now, and I hope he’s jealous. Knowing I’ll be the first to come inside you tonight!” Shiro grunted, and then he was indeed coming, holding Lances face to him, his semen splashing inside and filling his mouth. Lance could not swallow properly so a good deal of it leaked from his slack lips and dribbled down his chin to the floor. Shiro sighed and pulled out, a line of thick white fluid connecting them together from the tip of his dick to Lance’s mouth. Lance tried to lick it, but Shiro stepped away before he could. He watched him go the bathroom, and hear the faucet kick on. A moment later, he stepped back out, his pants done back up.

“You’re such a good boy, Lance.” He said again, and he kissed Lance’s forehead. “Keith is next and he’s all wound up, so prepare yourself.” He warned, and then Lance watched as he too left the room.

The door had not even had time to close before Keith strode through it. He wasted no time with pleasantries, striding up to Lance while he undid his pants. He stopped in front of Lance and, with one hand guiding his dick, shoved himself inside. Lance gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but Keith did not give him time to adjust.

He put both hands on the back of Lance’s head, and face fucked him hard, his cock positioning in and out of his mouth quickly, his balls slapping against Lance's chin with a wet slap.

“Such a fucking whore.” He growled, and his hands yanked at his hair. “You have no idea what it was like, having to wait and watch as two other people got to have your slut mouth before me.”

Lance could not control the pace at all and he simply held on for dear life, knowing Keith couldn’t last long. And sure enough, he was coming a moment later, holding Lance’s face close and shoving his dick in as far as it would go. Lance was not ready and it hit the back of his throat gagging him again. Keith pulled out and he coughed weakly, the cum dribbling out of his mouth, down his face and on to the floor to join the growing pile.

Keith stood, panting for a moment, and then pushed his hair back from his face with a sigh. Lance looked up at him, his eyes watering as he coughed, and Keith winced. He dropped a hand on Lance’s hair and pet him awkwardly.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, “I didn’t mean to go so hard. It was just- seeing Allura and then Shiro get to play and having to wait my turn…” He spat the word like it was poison. Lance remembered that he had never been taught to share and he found himself forgiving him for his decidedly rough treatment. He made a noise to catch the others attention and then shrugged in a ‘what are you gonna do’ manner. Keith smiled.

“Thank you, Lance.” He said, and then kissed his forehead the way the others had. “Such a good boy.” Lance watched as he too left the room, the door hissing behind him. A few minuets went by in silence as he shifted position and drooled on himself, and then the door hissed again.

Hunk walked in with a smile on his face. Lance did his version of a smile right back to him.

“Hey, Lance.” He said. “I actually chose to go last so I could take my time and not keep anyone waiting. But… ah, well… I didn’t count on how hot it would be watching everyone else have a go so I’m about ready to pop off.” He said, sheepishly raising a hand to rub at the back of his head. Lance snorted in amusement. Hunk stepped forward as he undid his pants, appreciatively eyeing the mess the others had made of Lance before he’d come. He pulled out his ‘Monster Dong’ as Lance sometimes called it, and eased it through the ring gag and into Lance’s sloppy mouth. He did not move at first and Lance licked at it the best he could. Finally, Lance decided to take matters into his own hands and began to bob back and forth, his mouth sliding deeper and deeper on each pass until he had relaxed enough and Hunk’s dick slipped down his throat.

The circumstances weren’t perfect, so Lance’s mind did not turn off completely, but he did relax much more and was able to fuck himself onto Hunk’s dick with ease. Hunk allowed this for a while, but as he grew closer, he gave up and began thrusting. Lance held still and let Hunk drive and not even two minutes later, Hunk was shoving himself down his throat and coming. He held still until it was over, and then pulled out. Even coming straight down his throat like he did, cum still piddled out of Lance’s gaping mouth.

Lance’s dick, which had gone neglected, was so hard it hurt and he gave a low pleading whine. Hunk took pity on him. He stooped down and pulled Lance’s shorts down, the front of them soaked in precum and his cock sprang up eagerly. Hunk chuckled and took it in his hand, stroking it firmly. Lance moaned and made little cries that he could not keep in due to the gag and he came moments later, streaking his chest and Hunk’s hand.

“One second.” He said, and then he went to the adjoining bathroom and Lance heard the faucet again. It turned off and Hunk came back, his pants up but also with a washcloth. He went to his knees beside Lance, and reached around his head and undid the gag, pulling it from Lance’s mouth. He gently wiped the drool and cum from Lance’s face, chest, and cock and kissed him gently on the forehead. Lance worked his jaw back and forth, it ached fiercely and he suspected it would for a while.

“Don’t try and talk yet.” Hunk warned his as he undid the restraints. “Your throat is going to hurt for a while, I’ll go get you some water.” Hunk stood and went to the bathroom again and Lance watched him, stretching his legs out in front of him with a hiss. Hunk returned with the water and Lance’s drank it all, wincing because it hurt to swallow. Hunk took the glass from him and set it to the side. Lance tried to speak, but it got caught halfway through, and he coughed. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“You…” His voice was absolutely wrecked. “All owe me… one hell of a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I have never written straight sex before and I'm pretty sure it shows. I cut it very close with this one, but it went up at about 11:57 on the 11th so it still counts.


	12. Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his fun with Lance, and then decides to try out this 'sharing' thing he'd heard so much about.

Lance moaned in pleasure and ground his dick into the bed below him. It did him no real good, he had no chance of coming with the tight cock ring restricting him. He was face down, Keith’s strong hand was on his back, pressing him down firmly and he was inside fucking into Lance harshly.

“Please, Master.” Lance moaned. “S-slower. It’s too f- ah! Fast!” He cried. Keith’s hand moved from his spine to the back of his neck and he gripped it tightly, pushing Lance’s cheek into the table hard.

“Shut up, bitch. I don’t care what you want.” Keith growled, and he used his other hand to smack Lance’s ass hard.

“This is about what I want, no one gives a fuck about you.” He growled. His hands went to Lance’s hips now, and he held him so tightly Lance knew he was going to bruise. He pistoned his hips and out of Lance at a breakneck pace and when Lance felt the signs of his orgasm, Keith leaned over him and bit the side of his neck. Lance keened at the pain and wished he could come; despite the rough pace, Keith dick had bludgeoned the hell out of his prostate and he was so hard it hurt. 

Keith removed his teeth, panting as he pulled back. He has not bitten quite hard enough to break the skin, but he would have a hell of a bruise for the next few days. Lance lay still on the bed, breathing harshly as well, and waited for Keith to make the next move in their game. Eventually he did, pulling out of Lance with a squelch, his semen beginning to leak out of Lance’s ass. Lance heard Keith move away, but he still did not move, and a moment later Keith was back. Lance squealed as he felt something being pressed into his ass, there was no fucking way Keith could already be hard again! He tried to crane his neck back and see what it was.

“Fucking eyes forward, whore.” Keith said, and Lance obeyed, laying his head back down on the bed. The object being pushed into him was thicker than Keith’s cock, and Lance squeezed his eyes shut as it burned. Then, the widest part had been fed inside him and the rest moved in easily after that. Lance could feel the base of the thing resting against the outside of this hole and realized it was a butt plug. 

Abruptly, Keith yanked on the back of his shirt and pulled him upright onto his feet. He leaned down and grabbed Lance’s pants which had fallen around his ankles and pulled them back up, doing up the button and zipper. Lance looked at him in confusion, not quite getting it yet. Keith did not answer the unasked question and only grabbed the long chain attached to the thick cuffs around Lance’s wrist and yanked hard, causing Lance to stumble and almost fall.

“Hurry up, slut.” He said, and walked out of the room, his hand on the chain dragging Lance along with him. “I don’t have all day.” Lance followed, every step he took jostling the large plug inside him and causing it to ram into his prostate more often that not. Lance followed Keith through the halls, still not sure what was going to happen next.

“Master? What are we- “

“Shut up, no one told you to talk.” Keith snapped, cutting him off. Lance snapped his mouth shut and said no more. Keith turned into the next room and Lance noticed it was one of the labs, Keith did not stop for a moment and strode into the room, making a beeline for the only other person in the room. Hunk.

Hunk looked up at their approach and almost called a greeting before taking in the situation and instead waited quietly. Keith stopped near him. He lowered his hand holding the chain so that it sagged, and raised a foot, stomping on the length. This pulled Lance’s hands down and he got the hint, kneeling before them both. Keith scowled at him, while Hunk was careful to show no emotion.

“Hunk,” Keith said at last. “I have some things I need to get done, will you keep my cum dumpster busy and out of trouble?” Keith held out the chain to him.

“Sure, no problem.” Hunk said and took the chain. Keith nodded, and then looked at Lance.

“Don’t embarrass me.” He warned, and then he turned on his heel and strode back out of the room.

“Well,” Hunk said, and Lance turned back to look at him. “I think I know just the thing to keep a cute little cum slut like you busy and out of trouble.” His voice was husky and as Lance watched, he pushed down his pants and pulled out his cock. It was half hard in his hand, and he stroked it lightly, thumbing the tip.

“Yes, sir.” Lance said, and he watched as Hunk’s tongue darted out and licked his lips then dropped his eyes, not sure if he had Hunk’s permission to look at him. Hunk mummed happily as he did so, and Lance was pleased he’d made the right call. Hunk circled him, still stroking his dick, and stopped once he was behind him.

“Ass up.” He said and Lance went at once to the floor, his chest lying on the cold floor, but his ass sticking straight up in the air.

“Are you ready for me, whore?” He asked, and Lance shivered. It was not often that Hunk called him dirty things, and when he did it never failed to get him hot. His dick was being strangled by the cock ring and desperately wished he could come.

“Yes, sir.” Lance said again, and Hunk wasted to time in grabbing the top of his pants and yanking them down. He whistled when he saw the plug and the ring on Lance’s hanging cock.

“So, that’s what this game is.” He mumbled. Hunk gripped the base of the plug and twisted it, pushing it in farther, fucking him with it. Lance buried his face in his arms and groaned, loud and long. Hunk laughed behind him, and then he was pulling the plug out. He shoved his dick inside not a moment later, not letting any of Keith’s cum spill out. He held still and did not move immediately like Lance thought he would. 

“Sir?” He asked.

“I’m not doing all the work. If you want to get fucked, you’re going to have to fuck yourself you lazy bitch.” Hunk said, almost snarling. Lance shivered at his words, and got to work. He rose from his semi-prone position and onto his hands and knees. He braced his hands firmly on the icy floor and pushed back on the thick cock inside him. He took it as far inside as he could, his ass meeting Hunk’s pelvis and he ground his hips in circles before moving back forward, feeling every inch of Hunk’s cock dragging against his walls. Hunk’s hand fell on his ass, smacking him hard and Lance clenched hard on him involuntarily with a gasp.

“I said fuck yourself!” Lance dove forward, pulling off Hunk’s dick almost entirely, and then flexed his arms, throwing himself back. He fucked himself hard, Hunk’s dick pounding into him so hard and fast it almost hurt. His arms were starting to burn, and he could hear and feel Keith’s cum starting to leak out around the intrusion. One Lance’s next thrust back, he was stopped from moving forward by hands around his hips, holding him close as Hunk reached completion inside him. When he had pumped all his load inside, he let Lance fall forward unceremoniously and Lance whined as he felt the thick plug forced inside him again. His head felt hazy with the knowledge that he was holding both Keith’s and Hunk’s cum inside him and they were mixing together. Fuck he needed to come!

He barely noticed Hunk pulling his pants back up and tucking his dick into his own pants, but he did notice when Hunk tugged harshly on the chain on his wrists and snapped at him to get up. Lance got to his feet slowly, his ass throbbing, and slowly followed Hunk as he led him out of the room and through the halls again.

Hunk stopped in front of the door to Keith’s room and knocked. A second later the door opened and Keith stepped out into the hall. He gave Hunk a smile.

“Thanks for watching him, I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” 

“Nah, not too bad.” He said, smiling as well. He handed Keith the chain and waved him goodbye and walked off, probably back to his workshop. Lance hadn’t realized he’d been watching him go and not been paying attention until the chain was yanked hard and he almost fell forward onto Keith.

“Pay attention, fuck toy.” Keith reprimanded him.

“Sorry, Master.”

Keith gave him a look but did not push it farther. He pulled Lance to the bed and shoved him down onto his back. He leaned in close and whispered into Lance’s ear.

“Were you a good slave for Hunk?” He asked, and his hands went to Lance’s pants, pulling them down around his ankles. He pulled Lance’s shoes and socks off and then pulled his pants off entirely, flinging them to the floor.

“Yes, master.” He said. Keith pulled his legs up and pressed them to Lance’s chest before spreading them. He caught sight of Lance’s dick, still wearing the cock ring and a deep red color. He smiled and lightly traced a finger down the length. Lance whined and his hips twitched, Keith laughed.

“It doesn’t look like he let you come, good.” He said, and then he lowered his hand and tapped the plug lightly.

“Did he give you another load?”

“Yes, Master.” He said and Keith smiled.

“Excellent.” He said. His hands went to his crotch and he undid his zipper, pulling out his erect penis. Lance groaned at the site of it, and his ass clenched around the plug. Keith noticed it twitch.

“Such an eager fucking cum dump, always ready for more.” He said. Lance nodded wordlessly. Keith tapped the plug harder and it drove into Lance the smallest bit, making him bite his lip. Keith shuffled closer to him on his knees, one hand on his dick and the other on the plug. In one smooth move, he pulled out the plug and thrust his dick inside. Keith moaned.

“God, this is so filthy.” He said. “Knowing that Hunk’s cum is still inside you, not to mention mine from earlier- Fuuuck.” He hissed.

“It’s so wet.” He said, and Lance could feel globs of cum leaking down his ass cheeks despite the intrusion. Each thrust made a disgusting wet slurping sound and Keith slid back and forth inside him with ease.

“I should do this all the time.” Keith moaned. “Keep you plugged up and full of cum. Never have to prep you again. How does that sound, whore? You’ll always be ready for someone to come up behind you, pull your pants down, and fuck you. No matter where you are, or what you’re doing. Doesn’t that sound great?” Keith asked, panting. Lance’s eyes had rolled back into his head at the thought, it was so fucking hot.

“Yes. Yes, Master. Please, yes. Master, Master.” He babbled, his ass felt so hot and wet and his dick was on fire. Keith grunted and pushed in hard.

“Ahh!” Lance cried, his had already ass felt so full with two loads of cum, he didn’t know how he’d take a third.  
“Hold still, slut.” He groaned. “Gonna breed you again.” And he was coming, adding another load to the mess inside Lance. He sagged against Lance, and lay there for a moment, just breathing. Lance was panting, still wound up beyond belief from still not being able to cum, and he closed his eyes to try and calm himself. Keith was pulling out of him and Lance sighed.

Then the plug was being pushed back inside him and Lance’s eyes shot open, looking into Keith’s smug face above him

“Wha- Master. What are you- “

“Now,” Keith said, cutting his pathetic plea off halfway. “How about we go visit Shiro.” Lance looked at him, his eyes wide in shock. Surely, he couldn’t mean... Keith just grinned back at him.

“Let’s get going, slut.”


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how good Lance is with his tongue, it's time for someone else to share in the fun.

Lance once more found himself face down in the bed on the playroom. If he didn’t enjoy himself as much as he did, he would almost be getting tired of it.

“I swear I’ve spent more time in this bed than in my own recently.” He huffed, his cheek pressed into the bed with the way he was lying face down with his ass in the air. A thought occurred to him and he snickered.

“What?” Shiro asked from behind him where he was undressing, his voice sounding amused.

“I was just remembering this song. I never listened to the original one, but the only lyric I ever heard form it was ‘Face done, ass up. That’s the way we like to fuck.’ It seems appropriate.” He said. Shiro laughed.

“Well, it is one of my favorite positions.” He said, and his weight settled on the bed behind Lance’s spread legs. “It gives me access to one of my favorite parts of you.” Lance felt Shiro’s hands on his ass cheeks, and they pulled to opposite sides, spreading him wide and putting his asshole on display. Lance could swear he could feel Shiro’s intense gaze, and his face heated.

“Pervert.” He mumbled, burying his face into the bedding. 

“Yes.” Shiro agreed simply, and a second later, Lance’s felt Shiro’s wet tongue laving his asshole.

“Ah!” He squealed, and it took all he had to not twist his hips away from the delicious stimulation. Shiro buried his face between Lance’s cheeks and went to town. He licked the entrance again and again, his tongue alternating between flat licks and circling the rim. Then, he pointed his tongue and plunged it inside.

“Ahh! Shiro! Shiro, fuck…” Lance cried out, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Shiro hummed in response and Lance all but keened as the vibrations traveled through his tongue and into his ass. It wasn’t much vibration, but on such a sensitive part of his anatomy; it was like fire. Shiro licked into him, his face buried completely between Lance’s ass cheeks and his teeth scraped gently on the rim.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lance panted, and his hands clawed into the sheets, he grabbed fistfuls and dug his nails in so hard he would not be surprised if he tore holes in the delicate things.

He was drowning in stimulation in the best way, and he did not know how much more he could take. Shiro pulled back with a wet slurp and Lance sagged onto the bed in relief.

“God, Lance.” Shiro said, his voice low and husky. He massaged Lance’s ass cheeks, each hand gripping luscious brown flesh. One hand disappeared for a second, and then was back a moment later, plunging two fingers deep into his ass. Lance moaned.

“Such an eager little thing, aren’t you?” Shiro said. His fingers worked Lance open slowly, twisting and spreading in a scissor motion to loosen him up for the main event. The fingers left and then were back, one more added and working him open. Lance hissed at the momentary burn and stretch, but it faded quickly enough when Shiro’s clever fingers found his prostate and rammed it.

“You always take this so well.” Shiro sighed. “One day, I’m going to put my whole hand up your ass. I’m gonna fist fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk the next day.” He hissed, his voice full of promise.

“Oh fuck, Shiro.” Lance moaned, and his eyes rolled back at the thought. His boys always came up with the most delicious ideas. Shiro hummed, and worked his fingers in and out, picking up the pace and stabbing them into Lance’s prostate. Lance’s dick was so hard, hanging heavy between his legs, and he hoped Shiro would give it some love soon. Shiro pulled his fingers out, and spanked Lance once, the slap louder than normal thanks to his wet fingers.

Shiro scooted close behind him and tilted his hips further up. He spread Lance’s ass cheeks with one hand and a second later Lance felt his long full cock sinking into him. Lance whimpered at the fullness and his thighs shook with need. Fuck he needed Shiro to move right this fucking second.

“Fuuuck, Lance. You always feel so good around my cock. Always so tight and wet for me.” Shiro moaned. Lance pushed his hips back onto Shiro to get some more stimulation and he laughed breathily.

“Yeah.” He panted, grinding his hips onto Shiro’s. 

“I can’t help it though. Your dick is just so big. It feels so good, Shiro.” Shiro swore in response, and swirled his hips in circles, grinding his cock into Lance the way he wanted.

“Ah!” Lance cried.

Shiro snaked his flesh hand around Lance’s stomach and grabbed his dick firmly. Shiro began to stoke him in time with his own thrusts and Lance howled. 

“FUCK! Shiro, Shiro, please, please. Fuck, please.” He babbled, his face mashed into the pillow, and he moved his own hips backwards, forcing more of the cock into his needy ass. Shiro laughed and smacked his ass lightly.

“So eager.” He said and Lance nodded like an idiot. Shio bent himself over Lance’s back and licked the shell of his ear, biting the lobe firmly. Lance moaned. Shiro removed his teeth and licked the back of Lance’s neck almost up into his hairline.

“You taste so good all aver, baby.” Shiro panted, and his hips fucked harder up into Lance. 

He kept this up for a while, but before long his thrusts grew erratic and he gave up, pulling Lance’s hips to his as he buried himself deep inside and let go. Lance whined below him, his dick still hard and his hips twitching helplessly. Shiro took pity on him and before pulling out, took Lance’s dick in hand once more and jacked him off. It didn’t take long, Lance’s cum splattering into the bed. Shiro straightened up and pulled out with a sigh. Lance collapsed, boneless in his exhaustion, to the bed. He could feel his hole clenching on nothing, and Shiro’s cum began to leak out.

“Shiro~.” He whined, his face half pressed into the sheets. “I need a bath.” He said pathetically and closed his eyes. Shiro chuckled behind him.

“Don’t worry, baby.” He said, and Lance’s hips jolted in surprise as he felt Shiro’s hands on his ass cheeks again, spreading them wide and he could feel Shiro cum dribbling from his gaping asshole.

“I’ll clean you up.” Shiro whispered, and Lance could feel his hot breath tickling his balls a second before he felt Shiro’s tongue licking flatly against his hole once more; and he screamed.


	14. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some fun with his boys, but after the fun is over miscommunication sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of a chapter yesterday guys. My work fucked with my schedule and I now have to work nine days straight before I get a day off :/
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, its the longest one yet.

Lance once again had found himself tied to the bench; lying on his stomach, wrists and ankles cuffed to the sides of the thing. This time though, he was wearing something a little different. When the boys had approached him about the idea he’d been open to it, but now he was just severely annoyed with the things. He was wearing a blindfold; an Altean one that was an eye mask meant for sleeping. It was tremendously effective and it blocked out any and all light, unlike the ones on earth, so he could not see a damn thing.

They had also inserted small Altean earplugs into his ears, which were again much more effective than their earthen counterparts, so he could hear fuck all as well. Thankfully they hadn’t suggested a gag, he didn’t know if he would have been able to handle not being able to talk as well as see or hear.

He was lying on the bench as patiently as he could, waiting for something to happen, and he jolted in surprise at the feel of hands on him. The hands on his sides moved down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks gently. They let go, and then there was nothing. Lance lifted his head and quirked it to the side, trying fruitlessly to hear anything that could give him a hint of what was next. 

Nothing. 

"Fucking Altean earplugs." He muttered, or well, he thought he muttered. He might have said it loud as can be, but he'd never know. Finally, he felt hands again, in the form of a wet finger circling his entrance before sinking inside slowly. 

"Ha! Ahh~ Shiro, I know it’s you." Lance said, his voice quavering. "You're the only one that plays with me so goddamn slowly." The fingers pulled out and he grunted as a hand slapped his ass hard. 

"Hehe, pissed I guessed right?" He asked, chuckling. No answer, of course. 

Nothing for a moment, and then two fingers were plunging inside him at a punishing pace. They twisted viciously, stabbing into him in fast little thrusts. 

"Ah! AH!" Lance cried, his back arching as blunt fingers scrabbled against his prostate.

"Keeeith, buddy, calm down." He whined, knowing without a doubt that this was Keith now. He fucked just like he flew, hard, hast and oh so skillfully. The fingers pulled out again and his ass was slapped hard. 

Nothing again. The nothing stretched on for longer this time, and when he finally felt hands on him again, he was expecting Hunk, but the vicious finger fucking pace of Keith twice in a row took him by surprise and drew a cry from him.

"Fuck! Keith! Fuck, fuck." He babbled, the words spilling from his lips even though he could not hear them. The fingers pulled out again, and once more his ass was spanked. He was beginning to think that his ass was going to be as red as Keith's armor by the time they were done with him. Nothing again for a moment, and then he felt hands on his ass and back, they were large and warm and he knew that it was Hunk at last. He panted, his dick hard and hanging heavy between his legs. He was sure he would have come by now if it was not for the cock ring snugly fitting around him and keeping his orgasm at bay.

"Hunk, Hunk, please" He whined. Hunk’s hands pulled away and Lance cried in dismay. Then he was back, his thick fingers coaxing Lance's entrance open.

"Yessss" He hissed, throwing his head back and rolling his shoulders. Hunk’s fingers were larger than the others, and by the time he had managed to work three into him he knew we as ready for them as he would be.

"Please, please." The fingers pulled out and Hunks big hand smacked his ass. He waited for the next person to step up and finger fuck him again, but it felt like hours passed and still nothing. 

“Hey, what’s taking so lo- AHHH!” Lance started to say but his words turned into a scream half way through as a hard cock shoved inside him with no warning. He screeched and his back arched off the bench as much as it could with his arms still tied down. He could tell immediately that the one inside him was not Hunk, it was not nearly big enough to be his monster dong. The hips of the person fucking him were tapping against his ass in a steady rhythm. A firm hand on his back pushed his down until hit chest was on the bench fully once more.

“S-Shiro.” He managed to get out. “It’s Shiro.” The trusting stopped and the person- Shiro, pulled out of him, smacked him hard on the ass and was gone. A moment later hands were on his hips and a different cock was inside him. The pace they set was punishing, their dick thrusting deep inside and their balls slapping his own.

“Come on.” He laughed breathily. “At least make this a bit challenging for me, Keith.” The movement behind him stopped, and he swore he could feel Keith’s glare on the back of his neck. His ass was slapped, and he cried out, his butt was getting a bit sore; and Keith was gone.

He half expected Keith to be the next as he had gone twice in a row when they were fingering him, but the next one was indeed Hunk. He slid into Lance slowly and Lance moaned long and loud. He loved all his boys equally; but man, Hunk’s cock was something else.

“Oh, monster dong, how I’ve missed you.” He panted. Hunk did not immediately pull out when he guessed correctly, and instead used Lance for a while more. His thick dick dragging on Lance’s inner walls and smashing into his prostate like a battering ram. 

Eventually, he did pull away and slapped Lance’s beautiful ass. Lance felt so wet, he couldn’t hear it, but he knew their fucking must be making obscene sounds.

Next was Keith.

“Finally switching up the order huh? Oh, did you get impatient and but in line, Keith?” The rhythm continued. A body behind him fucking him, pulling out, slap, next. Lance’s head was laying against the bench, his cheek rubbing back and forth on the soft fabric with the force of Shiro’s thrusts. They were doing this so strangely. Not that he was really complaining. One person fucked him, spanked him, and then the next person stepped in. It was almost like they were... Like they were-

"Are you... Are you guys tagging out?!" He screeched in indignation. He could not hear them confirm or deny it naturally, but he knew he was right.

“Motherfuckers.” He muttered.

Keith was up next, and Lance could feel from his erratic thrusts that he was close to losing it. Lance clenched around him vindictively, and rolled his hips. That was it for Keith, he was holding Lance’s hips in a vice-like grip and Lance could feel his cock twitching inside him. Lance felt satisfied for having forced him over the edge, but he would love for someone to take off the cock ring so he could cum too.

Keith pulled out after a moment, and Lance felt his cum begin to leak out of his gaping asshole. His ass was spanked several times in quick succession and he squealed in surprise. Before he had time to recover, Shiro was inside him. He only managed to make give three quick thrusts before he was coming as well, his semen mixing inside Lance with Keith’s. 

He pulled put a moment later and Lance moaned, clenching his ass to try and keep their cum inside him. Shiro smacked him several times as well, and then Hunk was inside him.

“Guuys.” He whined. “I would really like to join the party. A little help?” And he sighed in relief when fingers were on his cock, removing the constricting cock ring.

“Yess.” He hissed, and Hunk began to move. His huge cock fucking so deep into Lance it felt like it was curving into his guts.

“Ah! Fuck yeah, big guy. Fuck me.” He pleaded. Hunk did not disappoint and he sped up, thrusting into Lance hard and fast. A hand was on his dick, and he couldn’t tell whose, but it didn’t matter. He lasted a few more pulls and then he was gone, throwing his head back as he came. His own orgasm and clenching hole dragging Hunk over the edge with him and he was coming inside Lance as the other two had. Lance was still twitching with the aftershocks when he pulled out and slapped Lance’s aching ass three times and then was gone.

Lance let his head fall down, his cheek on the fabric of the bench and he panted trying to regain himself after his near-earth shattering orgasm. Minuets passed and he managed to get his breathing under control, finally breathing evenly. He waited for hands to touch him again, either for a second round or to undo his cuffs. 

But there was nothing.

"Guys?" He called. "What are you doing?" 

Nothing.

He raised his head out of habit, and twisted around; even though he still could not see or hear.

"Are you still there?" He called. 

Nothing, again.

"Guys, this isn't funny."

Nothing.

"Come on! Did you seriously leave me here?"

Nothing. 

Lance's heart started to beat harder, and his stomach sank. Did they seriously leave him here? What the fuck!? Why would they do that? Lance pulled at his cuffs but there wasn’t much give.

"Guys?" He said, and even without hearing it, he knew his voice was small.

Nothing.

Lance's anxiety rose, his stomach dropped and he was suddenly glad that they had not gagged him because he was pretty sure he was gonna throw up.

"Fuuuck." He whined. Why did they leave him? 

Oh fuck, had the alarm gone off? Were they under attack? He couldn't feel the castle shaking from any attacks, but that didn't mean anything. He began to truly fight against his bonds now, wrenching his hands up as hard as he could. The cuffs had been fastened tightly, but he felt the slightest bit of give. He stopped for a second, and then tried again, throwing himself to the side and pulling his right arm up as hard as he could, pressing his fingers together to make his hand as small as possible so he could try and slip through. His wrist burned, and he could feel the cuff digging into his skin hard. 

His wrist suddenly felt like it popped, and a shooting pain shot up Lance arm. He cried out and had to give in, lying back down on the bench and trying not the move his right arm at all. He whimpered again and again, little cries slipping from his mouth. He needed to get out, he needed to help them.

But... what if they weren’t being attacked? Maybe they just forgot to let him go? No, that was stupid, it would be pretty hard to just forget. So, that just left... Huh. 

They left him on purpose, hadn't they? Maybe they thought he would enjoy it or something, like the day with the fucking machine, but there was nothing enjoyable about this. Their cum had leaked out of his hole, run down his legs, and had now pooled onto the floor under his feet. He was tired, and gross, and lonely, and in pain now, thanks to no one but himself. And most of all, he was upset. They left him. 

Did... did he do something wrong? Did he piss them off and not know it so they decided to leave him here as a punishment? He didn't understand what he did wrong. Lance’s heart now sank like his stomach had, and he could feel that he was about one step away from crying. He sniffed and rubbed his forehead into the fabric of the bench. 

He wanted to get out now. He wanted to curl up in a ball in his bed and never come out. Lance tried to talk, but he could feel it get caught in his throat. He cleared it, and tried again.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice wobbly, and he stopped trying to keep the tears in anymore. “I’m sorry, I didn't m-mean to. Please come back. Guys, p-please." He sobbed. The Altean eye mask was truly a marvel, it completely blocked any incoming visuals, but it let his tears pass through the material unimpeded. Lance pulled against the cuffs again, not even caring when his wrist throbbed in pain. 

"Keith, I'm s-s-sorry."

Nothing.

"Hunk, buddy! I d-didn't mean to!"

Nothing.

"Shiro... Please."

Nothing.

Lance gave up, his pulling stopped and he just laid where they had left him. They had left him here, so he guessed this was where they wanted him. He could at least do that right for them. He sobbed, the fabric under his cheek growing damp. He wasn't sure if he was being loud or not, but it didn't really matter, no one was around to hear him anyway.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothi-

Hands. 

Hands lifting his face off the bench and cradling it. The blindfold was off, and he blinked through his tears against the blinding lights he had honestly forgotten where on. He squinted his eyes into slits and saw an outline of someone's face. He blinked several more times and was able to open his eyes a bit more and saw it was Hunk, his face not a foot from his own. He looked scared and he... he was crying? His lips were moving but Lance didn't know what he was saying.

"Hunk." He sobbed. More hands on his head and finally the cursed earplugs were gone and sound finally returned to his world.

"-ance! Lance!" Hunk cried, and Lance sobbed harder, so relieved to hear again. Shiro moved to where he could see him, and he looked just as scared as Hunk. If Lance hadn't felt so wretched he might have laughed.

"Lance, what’s wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. Lance couldn't speak, but he shook his head miserably. Lance felt hands at the cuff on his right wrist and he shrieked when it was jostled.

"Keith!" Shiro barked at the red paladin.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Keith responded indignantly. 

"Hurts." Lance whimpered. Lance could feel Keith's hair on his arm as he leaned closer.

"Fuck. Shiro, look at his wrist." Keith said, he sounded shaken. Shiro went to him and he swore.

"Shit. Lance, babe, what happened?" Shiro asked, and he sounded sad.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Lance howled. "I-I di-idn't m-m-mean t-t-to!" Shiro's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"What? What are you sorry for, baby? Your wrist?" he asked, and Lance shook his head.

"N-no."

"Then what?"

"I-I-I ca-an't. I c-can't. I ca-a-a-" Lance tore his head out of Hunk's large hands and mashed his face into the bench hard, his mouth hanging open as he sobbed.

"Lance, It's okay. Calm down!" Shiro said.

"Jesus, Shiro! That’s not gonna fucking help!" Keith snapped.

"Shut up, Keith!" Shiro yelled back. 

"HEY!" Hunk roared. "Both of you knock it the fuck off! We need to get him untied, now." The others felt silent, and Lance felt hands on each of his wrists, carefully untying him. They moved to his ankles and Lance painfully dragged his hurt arm close, cradling it against his chest with his good one. Hands were under his chest and belly, and they pulled him upright for a second, and then he was in someone's arms. 

Lance curled over his arm protectively and cried. He wanted to close his eyes, but found he could not. After being trapped in the dark for so long, he did not want to go there again. Hunk was the one carrying him, and Keith and Shiro walked alongside them, faces lined with worry and fear. 

The took him to the bathroom, and Hunk walked unstopping into the huge bath. He paused before Lance touched the water, and then carefully eased him into its comforting heat. He heard two separate loud splashes and he knew the others had followed them in, but he did not raise his head to look at them. Hunk walked in further, and the water was up to his chest now, he shivered at the temperature change and he sucked in huge breaths of air, trying to stop weeping like a baby. 

“Lance.” Hunk said. “I’m gonna go ahead and set you down now, okay?” Lance did not respond, but since he did not fight it, Hunk gently placed him down on the raised seat along the perimeter of the small pool sized tub. Lance flinched when his smarting ass made contact with the smooth tiles, and a fresh wave of tears descended. He released his injured hand and the other flew to his hair tugging on it harshly.

“Lance, no.” Hunk said, dismayed; and Lance could see he was still crying as well. “Don’t hurt yourself anymore.” He tried to reach for Lance’s hand to stop him but Lance cried out and pushed away. Hunk’s face fell, and he bit his lip, his hand hanging still outstretched in the air.

Shiro waded over, wincing as the hot water reached higher on him, and stopped next to Hunk. 

“Lance… Do-“ He had to stop and clear his throat and Lance thought he might be close to crying as well. “Do you want us to go? We can give you some alone t-“

“NO!” Lance cut him off with a shriek, his eyes frantic and wide, tears still falling.

“D-d-d-don’t leave me! I-I’m s-s-sorry. Please. I’m s-sorry, don’t leave m-m-me alo-o-o-one again.” He sobbed, his breath hitching on almost every word. His hand dug into his hair, and he pulled again and again. Stupid, stupid! Stop fucking crying, or they’re gonna leave you alone again!

“Lance, please. Stop hurting yourself!” Hunk begged, tears streaming down his face. A hand grabbed Lance’s own and gently worked the fingers free from their death grip on his hair. Keith linked his fingers with Lance’s and held his hand tight, his other arm coming around Lance’s middle and pulling him into his lap on the seats.

“Shh shh shh.” He whispered, cradling Lance carefully to avoid his arm. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I-I c-can’t. I ca-a-an’t. I c-can’t!” Lance cried, shaking his head back and forth.

“Shhh. Can’t what, Lance?” Keith asked him gently, the others had come close and each one now sat on either side of Keith.

“S-s-s-stop! C-crying!” He finally managed to get out. Keith gave a little laugh, but it was humorless.

“That’s because you’re having a panic attack.” He said. “Just breath. Don’t try to talk yet. Take deep breaths.” He instructed. Lance tried to listen to him, but it was hard. It took him so long to stop sobbing that by the time he’d gotten as close as he could, his head was pounding and the water had chilled. He shivered in Keith’s hold, and wordlessly, Shiro got up and went to adjust the water temperature.

“I-I’m sorry.” He whimpered, and Keith squeezed his hand.

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked, leaning over to look at him. Shiro, having fixed the water back to hot, retook his spot next to Keith.

“I-I fucked up?” He half said, half asked. “I-I don’t know what I d-did, but I pissed you g-guys off.” All at once the other three began to speak.

“What? No! Lance, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Hunk cried.

“Babe, you were perfect.” Shiro said.

“Lance, you did nothing wrong.” Keith told him. Lance looked to them all in confusion.

“But then…” His eyes started to fill with tears again.

“Why did you leave me?” he asked, his voice incredibly soft and scared. All three boys faces fell as the realization hit them.

“Oh no.” Keith whispered.

“We're so fucking sorry, we- we were getting the bath ready, and we closed the door-" Hunk wailed, crying again.

"So fucking stupid! We should have left someone with him!" Keith cursed.

"We're so sorry Lance.” Shiro told him.

“Y-you were running the bath?” He asked. “You weren’t punishing me?”

“No!”

“We would never!”

“We promise, Lance. We will never do something like that.” Hunk told him earnestly.

“Oh.” Lance said, and his stomach sank again. “S-so I just blew this whole thing out of proportion and freaked out for no reason? God, I am so fucking stupid!” He hissed, closing his eyes as feelings of shame and self-loathing washed over him.

“No, not at all.” Shiro said, and Lance opened his eyes in surprise.

“What do you mean? I d-did. Nothing happened and I had a fucking p-panic attack over nothing!” He argued. Hunk shook his head.

“No, Shiro’s right.” He said, and Lance could feel Keith nodding his agreement.

“But-“

“Lance.” Shiro cut him off, his eyes sad and his voice compelling.

“While we may have not left you there on purpose to punish you; that’s what we did.” Lance cocked his head in confusion.

“We left you alone, tied up and unable to see or hear. Alone and vulnerable.” He reached out a hand and gently stroked Lance’s cheek. “We fucked up, and sadly, you’re the one who paid for it.” He said.

“It’s no wonder you had a panic attack.” Hunk added. “I would have too in that situation.”

“We should have never left you alone. All that we can do it try to make it up to you and swear to you it will never happen again.” Keith said. Lance was starting to feel overwhelmed.

“Its fine guys.” He said. Shiro shook his head and gave him a sad smile.

“It’s really not.” He said. “We’re so sorry.” Lance didn’t say anything, it was fine, but they didn’t seem to believe him. He squirmed in his grasp and his wrist throbbed. He hissed in a breath.

“What did you even do to your wrist?” Keith asked, carefully holding Lance’s elbow and pulling the appendage from the water. It was swollen and had turned an angry purple color. Lance blushed.

“I ah… I hurt it trying to get out of the cuffs.” He explained. “At first I thought you guys might have left because the alarm went off and I tried to get out so I could help. It didn’t work, and I think something popped. Hurts a fuck-load.” If possible, Hunk’s and Shiro’s faces grew sadder and Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s good hand.

“Jesus Christ, Lance.” Shiro breathed. Lance swallowed.

“Sorry…” He whispered.

“No, it’s not you. You’re… God, you are such a good boy, Lance.” Shiro said, and he smiled at him sadly again.

“First thing you do is more than likely dislocate your wrist trying to get out and help.” He sighed. “We don’t deserve you.” Lance looked at him uncomfortably, not really getting why he was so upset, but decided not to ask.

“Let’s finish up and see if Coran can get something for your poor wrist.” Hunk said, breaking the silence. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I love you, babe.” Shiro said.

“I love you, Lance.” Keith said.

“I love you, bud.” Hunk said. Lance’s eyes started to water again, but for the first time tonight, it was for a good reason.

“I love you guys too.”


	15. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have some fun with a little experimentation.

Lance was lying on his bound arms, several pillows under his shoulders to reduce the strain, and he was getting annoyed.

"What the fuck is this thing again?" He asked, and Keith, sitting cross-legged fully clothed, next to Lance's naked lower half, threw his head back and groaned. 

"For the seventieth time, it's an arm binder bondage sleeve."

"I don't like it~" Lance whined, and tried to shift his arms to no avail.

"Well, too bad." Keith said, turning to scowl at him. "You hurt yourself the last time we used cuffs, and-" He stopped and Lance could see him swallow. His gaze softened, and he looked away.

"And we don't want to be the reason you're hurt ever again." He finished. Lance eyes began to sting, and he blinked rapidly to push back the tears.

"Okay." He said, his voice small with his guilt. Keith shook his head, as if to throw off the thoughts, and he cleared his throat. He went back to the small box at his side.

"Besides, this shit is delicate work and I don't need you squirming around while I'm doing it."

"Okay, fine. I get the arms," Lance said. "But why the legs?" Lance's legs were pulled far apart, cuffs around his ankles attaching to the metal bedframe. There were more straps of leather wrapping around his lower thighs and they too were pulled to the side and attached to the bedframe. To top it all off, there was a spreader bar attached to his legs at the knees. Effectively preventing him from either spreading his legs any father, or closing them.

"Do you want to get stabbed through the dick?" Keith snapped, and he jabbed one of the sounding rods in Lance's direction."

“Because that’s what’s gonna happen if you move at the wrong time. If you try and close your legs, you'll be peeling out of two holes from now on."

"UGH! Fine!" Lance cried. "But I think it’s really just cause you just like seeing me tied up." A smirk grew on Keith's face.

"I never said I didn't."

"Pervert." Lance muttered. Keith just shrugged in response.

"You're not gonna shame me, Lance. I know full well what I am." He said. "You, on the other hand, are the one who wanted metal shoved down his piss slit." Lance could feel his cheeks grow hot."

“I’m not denying shit, Mullet. Besides, don't you think it sounds hot?" He asked, picking his head up and looking at Keith with a smile. Keith met his eyes, his face unimpressed.

"No."

“Oh, come on! Be honest! One pervert to another." Lance said, and he waggled his eyebrows at Keith. Keith smiled and snorted a laugh.

"Nerd. But seriously, nah. It sounds gross. I mean, I was in the hospital once and I had to have a catheter." Keith shivered. "It was terrible.”

"Hmm, fair enough." Lance said in response. He let his head fall back against the bed and he sighed.

"How much longer?”

“Not much, calm down. It'll be a problem for us if you get an erection, so think of... I dunno Zarkon in a bikini." Keith said.

"Ugh, Keith!" Lance cried. “Thanks asshole, I'll never be able to un-think that!" Lance said, and tried to kick Keith, but he couldn't do more than twitch in his direction.

"What? It worked, didn’t it?" Keith snickered. 

"But it's sooo gross. I don't know if I’ll even be able to get it up ever again!" Lance said.

"I believe in you." Keith deadpanned. Lance stuck his tongue out at him. He heard the tell-tale sound of gloves being pulled on, and Keith shifted closer to him on the bed.

“Alright, doofus. Stay still, I’m gonna start.” Keith told him, and he removed the thinnest sound from the box, holding it between his gloved hands to try and transfer some body heat to the cold metal. He rubbed it between his hands and laid it on Lance’s stomach for a moment as he retrieved the lube. He spilled some into his hands and then rolled the sound through the vicious liquid. He held the sound in one hand, and carefully held Lance’s limp penis in the other. He paused and then looked at Lance.

“Don’t move.” He warned again. “Seriously. I don’t care how weird it feels. Don’t squirm.” He looked Lance in the eyes and waited until he nodded in assent. He looked back to his main focus and spoke again.

“If it hurts, tell me right away. I read that the inside of a urethra is like a wet paper towel, we don’t want to tear it.” Lance huffed out a breath.

“Not really making me feel too confident over here, Keith.” He said, but Keith only shrugged.

“Just being honest.” He replied, and then the sound was placed against the tip of Lance’s dick, and Keith began to carefully sink it inside. Lance keened at the feeling, but he very carefully did not move.

“Fuck, that’s so weird.” He said.

“Good weird, or bad weird?” Keith asked, flicking his eyes to his face for the scantest of seconds before looking back to Lance’s dick.

“I dunno! Just weird.” Lance said. He bit his lip, keeping himself from moving was harder than he thought it would be. Keith leaned back, the sound in as far as he was comfortable with, and he squirted more lube onto his gloved hand. He wrapped his hand around Lance’s still pretty limp dick, and carefully stroked it up and down.

“Oh, god. Oh!” Lance cried and he screwed his eyes shut against the sensations. Keith took this as a good sign, and pumped harder, the sound staying still and Lance’s flesh moving around it. Before too long Lance’s dick was fully hard.

“Okay, now comes the fun part.” Keith said.

“Are you finally gonna fuck me with it?” Lance asked, and his voice sounded tight. Keith pulled the sound almost all the way out before giving Lance an evil look.

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. “Gravity is gonna fuck you all on its own.” He replied, and he let go out the sound. Gravity did indeed take hold, and it was simply the weight and the slickness of the sound that made it sink back inside Lance.

“Ahhh!” He screeched. Keith laughed at him, and when the sound was settled again, he pulled it back out and let it fall once more.

“Ah! Ah! Keith, fuck me!” Lance cried, his legs twitching in the bonds despite his best efforts to remain still.

“No way.” Keith said. 

“W-why not?” Lance asked petulantly, his voice going high at the end.

“Because; any pressure inside the anus could place pressure on the urethra, which could compress it, and then the sound can puncture straight through it. No fucking way.” He said, and pulled the sound out halfway before letting it fall back into place once more.

“O-oh.” Lance said, and his face was screwed up in revulsion. “Got it. No fucking.”

“Glad you can see it my way.” Keith chuckled, and Lance was able to scowl at him for a second before Keith pulled the sound out one more time, twisting it on its assent. Lance howled.

“Keith! Keith!” He cried, throwing his head back into the pillow. “Take it out, ‘m gonna come! Take it out!” His eyes were screwed shut again, and Keith wasted no time in carefully removing the sound fully before setting it aside and gripping Lance cock and stroking it quickly.

Lance’s mouth opened in a soundless scream and his thighs shook as he came, his release shooting high before falling onto his stomach, chest, and the surrounding covers. Keith stroked his through his release until his tense muscles relaxed and he flopped against the bed. Keith grabbed the sound and went to the bathroom, running it under water and placing it back in the case. He would sanitize it later. He stripped off the gloves and threw them away before grabbing a washcloth and running it under the hot water.

He rang it out and returned to his sated lover, who was still trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. He snickered at his own analogy and got to work, wiping down Lance and then undoing his restraints, taking special care with Lance’s arms, and kicked the toys to the foot of the bed. Lance watched him do this dozily, and Keith knew bath time would have to wait until after naptime. He undressed until he was as naked as Lance, and then climbed into bed with him, grabbing the covers that had been thrown to the side and yanking them over them both.

He threw and arm around Lance and pulled himself closer until his chest touched the other’s back.

“So, how was it?” He asked. “Was it all you had hoped for?” He could see the edge of a smile on Lance’s lips.

“Shut up~” He said, and scooted closer to Keith. “It was nice. Thank you.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s hair.

“Anytime babe.”


	16. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura fucks Lance again, but with a different twist this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had to force myself to write this chapter and I barely managed it. I know its not great, and I'm sorry about that, but I just cannot fucking write Allura to save my life. I love her as a character, but I can't do it man :/

The next time the mood had hit both Allura and Lance, she had decided to try something a little different. This time Allura was not sporting any kind of alien cock, but was instead wearing a harness made of that leather like material around her hips and ass. It wound around her waist and down between her legs and under the swell of each of her ass cheeks. The front of the harness rested against her crotch and, attached to it was a dildo. 

Allura had picked the dildo herself from a drawer of them and Lance had approved of her pick hole heartedly. It was long, and thick, not quite as intimidating as Hunk’s monster dong, but it was nothing to sneeze at. It was a clear, baby pink, and; though he would never say it, Lance thought it matched the shade of Allura’s markings perfectly.

Allura was a lot like Hunk in regards to restraints. She had nothing against them, but if she truly wanted lance to stay down, all she had to do was hold him down. She wasn’t holding him down now though, and in fact, Lance would have to say that this was an awful lot more like love-making than the fucking she usually gave him.

He was on his back on the bed, his legs wrapped around her hips and his head thrown was back in ecstasy. She was positioned over him, and was, at the moment, balls deep inside him with the strap on. It was a rather vanilla position, the oldest one in the book, but it was still a good one. He long white hair was flowing loosely over her shoulders and her breasts swayed beautifully above his face with every thrust into him.

“You do love this, don’t you?” She asked him. “Most men prefer to be in the dominant position, but not you.” She trailed one hand down his chest and pinched his nipple hard and then gave it a twist.

“Ah!” Lance cried out, and Allura could actually see his dick twitch. Lance shut his eyes and ground his teeth together at the onslaught of pleasure and it was a moment before he could respond to her.

“Yeah, I love it.” He told her, opening his eyes again to meet her gaze. “I love being fucked.” He wrapped his legs around her waist tighter and listed his hips, grinding his ass back onto her pelvis, fucking himself on the dildo.

“I love the feeling of submission I get being under someone else. There’s nothing quite like it.” He told her, smiling. She found herself smiling back at him fondly, her hand going to his face and stroking his cheek gently. He leaned into it, and did not stop fucking himself back onto her.

“It makes me feel special.” He confessed. She leaned over him once more and kissed his sweaty forehead.

“You are very special, Lance.” She said lovingly. Lance’s hands had fisted into the sheets and she took each of them in her own now.

His fingers were interlaced with hers, each of them gripping the others hand tightly. Their clasped hands lay pinned to the bed as Allura used them for balance and leverage while she moved above Lance. A particularly deep thrust forced the thick pink dildo inside him to grind against his prostate deliciously, and he threw his head back and keened. Above him Allura laughed breathily and threw her own head back with a sigh.

“Oh, Lance.” She said, looking down at him. “You do have the most honest reactions, don’t you?” 

“Heh, I guess.” He said, his voice shaky with pleasure. “It’s kinda hard not to react when you’re getting your brains fucked out though.”

She laughed at him and then leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hips had not stopped though, and she ground the dildo in slow, wide circles the way she knew he liked best.

“Oh! God!” He cried, and his hand squeezed hers hard. “Yes! Yes, Princess. Just like that! Please, oh please. Fuck me!” She smiled at him and obeyed, fucking him in earnest now. Every thrust was so deep; she pulled her hips back so far the dildo almost slipped out before plunging back inside so deep the base of the strap-on ground against Lance’s asshole,

Allura thrust in hard, and with one last perfect hit to Lance’s prostate he was coming, his mouth hanging open and a low moan escaping him. She did not stop, and instead worked him through his orgasm, her hips still fucking into him at a brutal pace and her hand still on his cock. He clenched rhythmically on the hard dildo inside him, and he distantly wished it were real so that she could feel him properly. Only when the last of his cum had been spent did Allura finally slow to a stop, her hand still stroking him slowly. He whimpered at the overstimulation and sighed in relief when she stopped at last.

“Fuuck.” He said, his voice ragged and his breath coming in pants. She pulled out of him, and Lance noted how strange it was to not feel semen dribbling out of him for once. His shaky legs descended to the bed and he could not summon the energy to move himself. He chuckled weakly and he watched as she undid the straps from around her waist and tossed the harness to the side where it slipped off the bed to the floor. Lance closed his eyes and focused on breathing.

“That was amazing.” He said, and a smile touched his lips. “You’re amazing, Princess.” He could hear her huff in amusement.

“You’re not too bad yourself. Although…” She said, and Lance could feel the bed shift under her weight. He opened his eyes and saw her crawling towards him, a smirk on her face. She moved further up the bed and rose to her knees, one hand running down her stomach and then dipping between her legs.

“I believe it is time you return the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate this one. I wouldn't have done it if I could have come up with anything better.


	17. Blood/Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission was supposed to be easy.
> 
> (This chapter does contain descriptions of blood, gore, and death. It's not too bad, but just to let you know.)
> 
> (There is also no sex in this one, sorry.)

The mission was supposed to be easy. 

A nearby planet had sent out a distress signal stating that a small battalion of Galra were en route. They had fighters of their own, but they needed Voltron’s help defending them until their forces could be mobilized. 

Easy, right? 

Wrong. 

It had not been easy. 

It had been a trap. 

Lance had been the only one to notice that something was amiss when they first touched down. Even though the Galra forces had not yet arrived, it was entirety too quiet. While Shiro was telling the other what positions they should take, Lance was spinning in slow circles, observing his surroundings intently. There were no last seconds of citizens evacuating, and no one was there to greet them. Something just didn’t sit right with him. He had tried to warn the others that something was up- something wasn’t right here. 

They hadn't believed him, dismissing his feelings of unease as nothing. 

They hadn't listened. 

Lance had been on high alert even though the others weren’t, and it had been thanks to that that Keith was even still alive. One second everything was eerily quiet and the next a Galran solder had burst from a building and rushed at Keith who’s back had been turned while he was scoping out his position. Keith had not noticed until it was too late, and even though the others had, they had all been too far away to act. 

Everyone except for Lance.

He’d been hyper alert and had moved for Keith as soon as the Galran had. He had reached Keith a second earlier, blocking the Galran's path and had just enough time to bring his gun up under the solders chin before the Galran could fire his own weapon. He pulled the trigger and the solder’s head had just… exploded. The force of the blast entering and leaving his head caused it to split and burst like one of those videos you see where someone splits a watermelon with rubber bands. Blood and brains had exploded outward, blood and chunks of purple flesh and gray matter had rained down on Lance. He was covered in gore in seconds; and to his stunned teammates, it had almost looked like there were two red paladins on the battlefield.

Keith turned around to him in shock, his face paling at the sight of Lance; and from all around them Galran drones poured from buildings and homes in a tidal wave. The streets were chaos in seconds and Lance and Keith fought the forces together, their backs to each other so they could defend on all sides. Shiro had ordered their retreat through their coms, and they had fought tooth and nail to get back to their lions and take off. The castle came low and laid down cover fire so they could escape; the planet hadn’t wanted help, it had wanted their lives.

They had been silent when they had flown back, no one knowing what to say. They had been in this fight awhile and they had all killed they supposed, but none of them except Shiro had done it quite so up close in personal. Hunk had tried to say something, but it had died halfway through and he gave up. Finally, the silence had been broken.

“I told you something was wrong.” Lance said, his voice flat. “I told you.” And with that, he shut off his communications.

The others had nothing to say in response to that and they returned to the castle silent and filled with shame.

Lance had been the first to arrive back by a few seconds with Keith right behind him. He had not waited and had swept out of the room without a backwards glance. Keith followed after him, jogging to catch up. Lance had not gone to his room like he had thought he would, and instead entered the playroom. Maybe to take a bath?

Keith followed him in, and the second he stepped foot inside Lance was on him. He lunged for him, grabbing the edge of his armor and pulling him close. He had removed his helmet and Keith saw it lying on the floor where he must have thrown it. He still wore the rest of his armor, and it was caked in drying brownish-red blood and sizeable chinks of flesh. 

Lance grabbed his face and slammed his lips into Keith's who grunted in pain as their teeth clacked together. Lance did not stop at his noise, and in fact he seemed to grow more frantic; his hands scrabbling over the sides of Keith's armor, trying to pull it from him. Keith tried to twist away but Lance would not let him. He fought him, and managed to wriggle his arms under Lance’s and pushed hard on his chest, forcing him to at last let go.

"Lance, stop!" He said, and extracted himself from Lance’s weakened grip.

"What? Why?" Lance asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"We can't do this right now." He told him, and Lance’s face twisted into a scowl.

"Why the hell not? I wanna fuck." 

Keith looked at him in pity, and it made Lance's blood boil. 

"Lance... no.” Keith said softly. “We can’t just have sex, you’re still covered in blood and... chunks. We can't do this."

"Why the fuck not?" Lance snapped. 

"You can just ignore this Lance, you have to accept it. You killed some-"

"I fucking know what I did!" Lance roared. 

"Look, I don't want to fucking do this, alright?! I just want you to shut up, and fuck me, okay?"

"No. You can't do this- you can't ignore this and pretend it never happened. You have to talk to someone about this.” Keith said, and his voice was strong despite how much he also didn’t really want to talk about this. Lance barked out a laugh, and it was a humorless vile thing. 

"That’s fucking rich coming from you. You're not exactly the poster boy for taking about your feelings, Keith." He had turned from Keith and walked away before stopping abruptly and turning back.

"Look,” He said. “Stop trying to psycho analyze me. If you want to help me, you can help by fucking me until I can't think."

"No, I won't enable you like this." Keith told him, and he stood firm under the force of Lance’s anger.

"FINE! I'll go get Shiro to do me then!” Lance said.

"He won’t fuck you, Lance. Not after what just happened.”

"Then I'll go to Hunk!” Lance snapped. Keith had to stop himself from laughing.

"He definitely won't fuck you.” He said and Lance screamed a wordless screech of frustration.

"Fuck you, Keith! Why are you doing this! Why won't you just let me forget?!”

“Because you have to face this, you can keep running away. It'll destroy you. You have to admit it.” Keith told him, and wished he could hold Lance in his arms. He didn’t think Lance would let him though, and he looked more likely to bite him than let him do it. He watched in silence as Lance began to pace back and forth, muttering angerly under his breath. 

“Fine! I killed him! Are you happy now!?" He screamed, and stomped over to his helmet still lying discarded on the floor and kicked it viciously, the force of it sending it sailing across the room and into the far wall. 

Keith flinched when it made contact with a sharp crack. Allura was gonna kill him if he broke it. Lance had not stopped pacing, he made tight circles of the room, stopping sharply when he reached the self-appointed end of the loop.

“I blew his fucking brains out and now I'm wearing them! Is that what you want to hear?!” He screamed.

“I killed him!” Another turn of the loop.

“I killed him... I-I killed him.” Step step step step turn.

“I- I kill-“ Step step… stop.

“I killed him. I killed him.” Not moving now, his arms falling limp at his side and his eyes growing wide.

“Keith,” He said, and he lifted his head to meet Keith’s eyes. “I killed him?” He said, and it was like he was asking if it had really happened. Keith gave him a small nod. Lance’s eyes left his and he gazed blankly ahead. His legs shook once and then they went out from under him. He sunk to the floor in a heap and Keith was by his side in a second.

"I-I had to! I had to!” He whimpered, and tears filled his eyes and began to fall down his cheeks. 

“He was gonna kill you, I had to!” He told Keith, and his eyes were wild, pleading with Keith to understand. “I-I couldn't let that happen. I can't lose you!” He cried, and he raised his hands as if to cover his face. Keith stopped him before he could.

“Don’t.” He said gently, and he took Lance’s hands in his. “Don’t touch your skin.” Lance’s face fell in realization and he began to sob in earnest now. Keith scooted close to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Lance did not fight him now, and huddled close to the red paladin, his chest heaving with sobs.

“I h-had to!” He wailed. “He was gonna k-k-kill you! I couldn’t!” Keith very gently guided his head to his own shoulder, and Lance sobbed weakly into the crook of his neck. The arm around his shoulder rose up to Lance’s hair and he began to pet him slowly.

“Shhhh, I know, I know.” He crooned, rubbing his cheek into Lance’s thankfully blood and gore free hair. “It's not your fault. You did the right thing.” 

“Thank you, Lance.” He said honestly. “I’m so sorry you had to do it. You were right, you knew something was wrong. We should have listened to you and I’m so sorry I didn’t.” He kissed Lance’s hair and held his sobbing body close to him own.

“I’m a-a m-m-murderer.” Lance hiccoughed through his sobs, and Keith’s heart ached.

“No, shhhh. It’s wasn’t your fault. You were right. You knew. We didn’t listen to you and it’s out fault you did what you had to. It’s not your fault, it’s ours. I’m so sorry, Lance.” He whispered. His own grief and guilt which had been steadily building since he’d seen Lance take the shot reached its threshold and his own tears began to fall.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Lance.” He said, and he turned so he could pull Lance closer to him, pulling him into his lap. He did not care that the Galra’s remains were getting on his own armor, he just held Lance tight and cried with him. He made a mental note that he would have to get Shiro to talk to Lance, both of them having been forced into the position of having to take a life. But that could wait. 

They held each other in their arms as uncomfortable as it was in full armor; but neither wanting to pull away long enough to take it off. 

They held each other close and grieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of sex, but it just would have felt cheep and wrong to try and work it in after something like that.


	18. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Shiro gives Lance some tender loving care.

Shiro sat naked on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the sides. Lance sat naked in his lap, his legs to either side of the black paladins and fully impaled on his cock. He lifted himself before falling back down again and again, fucking himself on Shiro below him.

“Fuck yes!” He panted, his head thrown back in ecstasy. “Daddy, fuck me.” Shiro’s hands were around his waist and he was guiding him up and down on his length, bracing his feet on the floor and fuckin up into the warm body above him with every few thrusts.

“Lance, baby.” He said, panting as well. He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Lance’s their tongues mingling. He moved his hands from Lance’s waist to wrap around his back and he forced Lance downward as he thrust up hard.

"Ah! Ah!" Lance panted, his arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulder's as he continued to bounce on his lap.

"Such a good boy." Shiro whispered lovingly. One of his hands that had been wrapped around Lance's back migrated upwards. His hand threaded through his soft short hair and clenched his hand into a fist, yanking Lance's head back by his hair. Lance let out a long moan and his eyes fluttered shut as. Shiro relaxed his grip, letting Lance's head fall forward again, and then clenched his hand once more. Lance moaned again, Shiro's grip on his hair gentle but firm. He slowly twisted Lance's head this way and that and Lance let him, loving the absolute control Shiro had over him.

"Daddy~" He sighed. Shiro had stopped moving inside him and he moved Lance's head closer until it was resting against his shoulder, and then let him go. He lifted Lance and repositioned his legs so that they were now behind his back and Lance sat fully impaled on his cock. Lance moaned again, his hips thrusting shallowly.

"Relax, Lance." Shiro crooned, his hand going to under Lance’s plump ass. "Relax and let me do all the work." Lance did not move from the position Shiro had put him and he simply clung to the other. Shiro's second hand joined the other under Lance's beautiful ass and he began to lift him up and down once more. Lance bounced along his cock plaint and unresisting, his body completely relaxed except for his erection.

"Oh, daddy, daddy." Lance chanted, his chin resting on Shiro's shoulder. His arms tightened briefly around Shiro's back and then relaxed. He mouthed weakly at Shiro's neck, sucking a mark onto the pale skin.

“Shh.” Shiro murmured. “I got you. Just let me take care of you, baby boy.” He rocked his cock in and out of Lance’s unresisting body, grinding his hips in slow circles on the down stroke in the way he knew drove Lance crazy.

“Daddy…” Lance mewled and clenched around Shiro’s cock deep inside him. The slow tender love making driving him insane.

“Such a good boy.” Shiro said. “Such a good little boy, aren’t you?” Lance nodded weakly against him.

“Daddy’s got you.” Lance clung to Shiro, their sweat slicked skin rubbing together and his dick trapped between their bellies. His legs were wrapped around Shiro’s waist and his ankles locked together behind his back. He wanted so much to bounce up and down on his thick cock but he listened to his daddy and just took it. Shiro lifted him up and down with such tenderness, such reverence in his every movement, and Lance began to feel overwhelmed.

“Such a sweet boy.” Shiro said, his voice low and husky. “Such a good boy for me, always so good. Such a perfect beautiful boy.” Lance squirmed slightly on his lap, and he closed his eyes as they and his cheeks began to grow hot. He tried to swallow around the growing lump in his throat and found he could not. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Relax. I got you. Daddy’s got you. I got you perfect boy.” Shiro whispered into his ear and Lance breath hitched once, twice, and he lost the fight with his own emotions. His tears slipped from under his closed eyelids and trailed down his face as he cried silently in Shiro’s loving arms.

Shiro did not even realize he was crying until he felt the hot tears hit his shoulder and run down his back. He stopped moving at once, Lance’s full weight on his lap, and tried to push Lance away so he could see his face. Lance did not let him and clung to him even harder.

“Hey, hey. Are you okay?” Shiro asked him, his voice soft and concerned. “Did I hurt you?” Lance shook his head, and Shiro could feel it even though he could not see it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Lance shook his head again against him, but Shiro waited patiently and he answered at last.

“N-nothing.” He said, his voice thick with tears.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing if its making you cry like this, babe.” Shiro said. Lance laughed wetly in response.

“It’s just… too much.” He admitted. “But in a good way! I just- I guess I didn’t realize how much I needed something like this until now.” He buried his face into Shiro’s neck, and mumbled something else. If it had not been directly next to his ear as it was, he would have never heard him.

“I don’t deserve this.”

Shiro stiffened at his words, and not in the fun sexy way. His hands once more went to Lance’s shoulders and this time he pushed him away despite Lance’s protesting grip. Lance looked miserable, his face wet with tear stains and his cheeks flushed. His brow was furrowed and he would not meet Shiro’s eyes.

“What on earth do you mean, Lance?” He asked, absolutely and completely uncomprehending.

“You- You do deserve this. You deserve the entire universe, babe.” Shiro said, trying to convey his belief into his voice. He knew from Hunk and a little fist hand experience that Lance had self-esteem issues; but he had never seen him like this before. Lance’s cheeks reddened further, and Shiro was dismayed that it was with shame and not arousal. Lance shook his head, his tears still falling gently.

“I-I really don’t.” He said. “I’m not good enough for you. Not for any of you.” He confessed, and Shiro could feel his heart breaking for this beautiful strong boy.

“You all deserve to be with someone amazing, and that’s not me. I just feel like… like I’m taking the place of someone who actually deserves to be with you guys.” He said, his voice a whisper.

“You’re too good for me.” He finished, and he screwed his face up into a mockery of a smile. Shiro’s heart was aching. He could feel Lance pulling back from him, but he would not get him go. He wrapped his arms tight around his back and pulled him close.

“You could not be more wrong.” He whispered passionately.

“Lance, there is no one better for us than you. We love you. _I_ love you. _So_ much.” He said, and his hips began to move again in small stuttering motions before finding their pace once more. Lance gasped in his arms and he could feel his dick twitch against his stomach.

“You are an amazing person.” He said, one of his hands coming up to the back of Lance’s head and moving it to rest against his shoulder once more.

“You are so caring, and kind, and passionate. You are loyal, and smart-“ He could feel Lance scoff against his neck in disbelief.

“You are, despite what you think.” He said passionately. “You have great instincts, you are a fantastic shot, and a wonderful paladin.” He could feel more hot tears falling onto his shoulder.

“You’re charismatic, and funny, and beautiful.” His hands went under Lance’s ass and he began to lift him up and down his cock again in earnest.

“God, Lance.” He said. “What’s not to love? You are simply amazing, and even if you weren’t all those things; we all love you simply for being you.”

He lifted Lance high until only the head of his cock remained inside his ass, his arms beginning to burn with the strain, and then he let Lance fall, the entirety of his cock plunging inside in one second. Lance threw his head back and howled.

“AHH! Shiro! Daddy, daddy! Fuck, daddy!” He cried and tried to unwind his legs around Shiro’s waist to move himself up and down; but Shiro pulled them out from under him before he could.

“Nuh-uh, baby.” He chastised.

“What did I tell you? Daddy’s got you. Let me do all the work, you just take it.” He said. Lance relaxed bonelessly against him at once and keened loud in his ear.

“Daddy~” Shiro lifted him three more times before forcing him down hard and grinding up unto him at the same time. He came with a low moan deep inside Lance’s clenching ass.

“I love you. I love you.” He said again and again as he came inside, his cock twitching. He snaked a hand between their bellies and gripped Lance’s cock. As wound up as he was it only took two pulls before he was coming as well, his semen painting their stomachs and chests. They panted, their chests rubbing together with the rise and fall of their lungs, and the semen smeared between them. Lance still lay limp against Shiro, his chin resting on his shoulder, but he could no longer feel tears falling onto his skin.

Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro’s neck and after a long moment of silence, spoke.

“I love you.” He murmured. “I still don’t think I deserve you, but-“

“But you do.” Shiro said. “And If I have to, I’ll spend the rest of my life convincing you of that fact.” His voice was strong and it would not allow and argument. Lance was silent for a long moment before finally responding.

“I… Ok.” He said, and his voice was soft. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you too, Lance.”


	19. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk have a little fun with Lance, clamps, and a crop top.

Today Lance was not wearing his usual clothes. There were no jeans, no baseball shirt, no jacket, and even no shoes. He was also not wearing his blue paladin armor. Nor was he waring his blue lion pajamas. Today, Lance was wearing something a little... smaller and tighter.

He has squeezed his ass into a pair of skin-tight black booty shorts, so short that his ass cheeks nearly hung out of them. He was also wearing a baby blue crop top, the hem not even reaching to his belly button.

If you looked closely, you could see that was not all he wore. Just barely peeking out from the bottom of the crop top was the curve of a thin silver chain. It shone in the lights, and it bounced lightly against his chest whenever he walked. It was the chain that attached to the clamps currently biting harshly into Lance’s sensitive nipples.

He now sat next to Keith on one of the couches in the playroom, trying to find a position that would keep his shirt from rubbing against his stinging nipples. So far, he wasn’t having much luck. Keith was not looking at him, instead focusing his attention on the data pad he held in his lap.

Lance wasn’t sure what he was reading, and truth be told he didn’t give a flying fuck. He squirmed in his seat again, and hummed as the fabric dragged against his chest. Suddenly Keith spoke up.

“Pull them.” He said, not even bothering to look up from his reading. Lance snapped his head to look at him, frowning.

“But, Keith-“ He said, but Keith stopped him.

“I said pull them, Lance.” Lance grimaced in response and slowly rose a hand to the hanging chain that connected his nipples together. He pulled down on it barely, but before he could let go Keith finally looked up at him.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” He chastised.

“Do it, Lance.” His voice was firm and his gaze intense. Lance did not look away from him and finally did at he was told, yanking down harshly on the chain. He cried out in pain, his eyes closing briefly, and when he opened them Keith was smirking.

“Again.” He said, and Lance obeyed with another small cry. Keith smiled at him.

“Good boy.” He said, and Lance could feel himself flush at the praise. Keith’s eyes went back to his data pad and Lance’s lips pulled down in a pout.

“Keep playing with them.” Keith ordered. “Don’t you dare stop.” Lance shivered at his voice and released the chain, both his hands going under his shirt to his sore nipples. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over them, and despite the persistent ache it felt so good. His cock twitched in his tiny shorts but the cock ring around it kept him from having too much fun. He relaxed back against the couch his eyes half closing as he played with himself. The alligator like clamps were so small, but fuck were they strong.

“Pull.” Keith said again and Lance whimpered. He did not try and argue this time and did as he was told, grabbing the middle of the chair and pulling it down with a sharp tug.

“Ah!”

“Good boy.” Keith said again, and he at last put his data pad aside. He scooted closer to Lance and eyed him hungrily.

“Show me.” He said, and Lance pulled the shirt up to his neck, displaying himself to Keith who gave a low hum.

“Beautiful.” He said, and Lance chanced a peak down. The metal clamps bit deep into his sensitive skin and they already looked puffier than they should be. Keith leaned down and look one in his mouth, his tongue circling the metal and flesh. Lance keened and threw his head back. Keith let it go and dipped his head, snagging the chain in his teeth. He pulled back slowly and looked Lance in the eye as he did so, pulling back further until the chain was taught and his nipples ached. He whined and Keith jerked his head back in small motions, pulling on the sore nipples and sending pain shooting through them.

 At last he let go of the chain and it fell back to Lance’s chest with a light smack.

“As much as I would _love_ to stay, I have to go. Meeting with Shiro to train.” He said and Lance’s face fell in dismay. Keith laughed.

“Don’t worry.” He said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his data pad. “I made sure someone would come to take my place.” As Lance watched him, he walked to the door which now slid open.

Hunk stepped inside with a smile.

“Hey, Keith.” He greeted. “He been good?” Keith smiled back at him.

“Very.” He said in response and Lance felt warm from his praise. Hunk laughed warmly.

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him. Shiro’s waiting for you in the training room.” Keith waved at Hunk in goodbye before turning back to Lance.

“Have fun.” He said and then he was gone. Lance turned his attention to Hunk who had begun to advance on him.

“So, how about we pick up where he left off.” He said. “Show me how much he took care of you.” Color rose to Lance cheeks and he raised his shirt once more. Hunk whistled appreciatively.

“Nice. Those are gonna be nice and sore for a while, huh?” He stooped down took the chain in his hand and wasted no time, pulling it harshly. Lance keened in response.

“Ah! Hunk~” Hunk kept one hand on the chain and with the other he teased Lance’s left nipple, flicking it. It stung so bad and Lance cried out again. Hunk let that hand fall and straightened up, his other hand not letting go of the chain, pulling it high in the air. Lance arched his chest to try and relive some of the pressure.

 "Up.” Hunk said and punctuated his words with a yank. Lance scrabbled to his feet, pulling his nipples accidentally several times as he did so.

 Hunk wriggled a large hand under the skin-tight fabric of the booty shorts and took hold of Lance’s straining dick. It was hot and heavy in his hand and he could feel the smooth metal of the cock ring that wrapped snugly around the base. Lance keened and Hunk could feel him tense against him. He massaged the flesh in his hand and captured Lance’s open mouth in a heated kiss.

“Do you want to cum, pretty boy? Do you think you deserve it?” He asked. Lance’s face twisted in dismay and Hunk instantly regretted his words.

“I- no, I-“ Lance started to say, his eyes downcast, but Hunk cut him off.

“Of course you do, baby.” Hunk said, plowing right through his denial. “You’ve been such a good boy, and good boys get rewarded.” He deftly managed to work the cock ring down Lance’s swollen flesh and off completely. Lance twitched in his hand. He began to jack Lance off gently, but firmly, his thumb rubbing into the slit with every pass. He kissed Lance again and again, his lips trembling against his own as his whole body shook ever so slightly. He could tell by the way Lance’s dick was jumping in his hand, and also from the gasps slipping out between his lips, that Lance was close. He waited until he could feel Lance’s body tensing as he began to cum, and with his free hand; his other still stroking Lance, he grabbed the delicate chain and yanked down savagely.

Lance’s eyes which has started to drift close as he came flew open in shock and he yowled.

“AHH!” He cried, and he was caught between wanting to move away from the pulling on his nipples and to move towards the wonderful hand working him through his orgasm. In the end he did neither and writhed in place, making little cries of both pain and pleasure. He came into Hunk’s hand, his semen flowing between his fingers. Hunk let the chain go, and Lance almost fell forward into his arms, his legs shaky from his release. Hunk held him upright.

“You… guys… are dicks.” He panted, scowling weakly up at Hunk who chuckled.

“Yeah, well…” He said. “Yeah.” He agreed with a shit eating grin. Lance frowned at him, and then pushed himself back, having regained his stability. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and winced as he pulled it over his head. He dropped his shirt to the floor and gazed morosely down at his abused nipples. They were swollen and turned an angry red color.

“Man, I’m not gonna be able to wear a shirt for a week.” He complained. Hunk laughed at him and grabbed his discarded shirt, wiping his hand off on it. He dropped it when done and reached a hand out to his chest.

“No!” Lance cried and danced away from him. “No more!” Hunk smiled at him gently.

“I wasn’t gonna pull.” He said placatingly. “But we gotta take them off.”

“Nooooo. It’s gonna hurt.” Lance whined, his hands hovering a few inches away from his chest protectively.

“Yeah, it will.” Hunk agreed sympathetically. “But they have to come off sometime and the longer we wait, the more it’s gonna hurt.”

“Ughhhh.” Lance complained, and he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“I don’t know what would hurt less; you doing it, or me.” He said.

“Well, I can try one.” Hunk said. “Do it fast, like a band aid.” Lance looked from his face to the floor, to his nipples and then to the celling.

“Yeah, okay.” He sighed, and closed his eyes. “Just do it.” He grit his teeth and waited.

“Okay, we’re gonna do it quick.” Hunk said, and Lance could feel him stepping closer to him.

“One… two-“

Suddenly his nipples felt like they were one fire and he threw his eyes open and shrieked, pulling away. He saw Hunk standing in from of him holding the clamps and looked down at his chest which was now completely unadorned. Tears stung his eyes as his nipples throbbed, blood rushing back into the swollen skin.

“Liar.” He accused, and he sniffled once. “You said you were only gonna do one.” All he wanted to do was cross his arms protectively around his chest but he knew it would only bring him more pain.

“I also said I’d do it quick.” Hunk said, and he did not look the least bit sorry. He stepped forward and this time Lance did not move away, instead tilting his head up to press his lips against Hunk’s in yet another kiss.

“So,” Hunk asked. “Want to take a bath?” Lance barked out a laugh.

“No, fuck you.” He said. “That would burn like a motherfucker.” Hunk watched in amusement as he walked to the bed and threw back the covers, snuggling into it.

“Go get me some ice.” He demanded, and he pulled the covers up to his nose, wincing when the fabric dragged on his sore skin briefly. Only his eyes and forehead peaked out from under the covers and they glared at Hunk to hurry the hell up. Hunk snorted and left to do Lance’s bidding.

He had been a good boy after all.


	20. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Lance and Keith's first time; and the aforementioned angry sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I am very lazy and one of the reasons I was afraid to do this was I knew I would never get it done in time. I have a shitload written for the next chapter but i'm debating on if it's too heavy to have in this collection and if I should make is a separate thing.

"God damn it, Lance! Focus!" Keith snapped.

He ducked under the gladiator rushing him and slashed at its midsection, felling it. Keith whirling around to face the blue paladin; his sword clenched so tightly in his hand his nails were white.

Lance didn't even bother to look at him, all of his attention focused on the gladiator in front of him. He took a step forward as Keith watched, seething to himself, and raised his gun. He fired once and it struck square in the one glowing eye, watching it spark and fall in a heap before it disappeared into the training room floor.

The threat gone, Lance lowered his weapon and turned his attention to Keith, watching cooley as he stomped up to him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

"You!" Keith snarled. "This isn't hard, dumbass. Look, all you have to do is fucking pay attention for  _once_  in your goddamn life, and take out your target! It's your fault Allura is making us practice this again." He snapped. Lance gaped at him for a second before recovering, his mouth twisting into a scowl.

 " _My_  fault?! If anything, it's your fucking fault, not mine! If you didn't rush forward all the fucking time, I'd be able to take out my target instead of covering your ugly ass!" He growled, stomping up to the other paladin. Keith's lips pulled back in a snarl, almost as if he was showing Lance his teeth.

"I don't need you to cover me, I can handle myself! Worry about your own shit and stop holding me back!" Keith roared. Lance's eyes narrowed into slits and he dropped his bayard to the ground. It hit with a loud smack. The sound was like a runner's pistol, and with it, Lance launched himself at Keith, tackling him around the middle.

The force of the impact threw them a few feet from where they had been, both of them hitting the floor hard and knocking the wind out of each other. They lay dazed for a moment, their breath knocked out of them.

Lance recovered first, getting to his knees and straddling Keith; pinning him to the floor with his weight. Keith swung a fist up, aiming for Lance's stupid face, but Lance leaned back just in time, dodging it. He grabbed for Keith's hands and managed to catch them, holding them tight in his own. Keith struggled in his grasp, yanking violently.

"Let me go, asshole!" Keith screeched, fighting him hard. Lance leaned forward and pinned Keith's wrists to the floor with his own weight. Keith writhed underneath him, throwing his head from side to side, his hair fanning out and rubbing on the dirty floor.

"Fuck you!" Lance snapped back. Keith stopped struggling, instead falling limp in Lance's grasp. Lance was instantly warry, leaning back in case the dirty motherfucker decided to try and headbutt him.

Keith planted his feet on the floor and bucked his hips up hard enough to dislodge Lance who squawked in protest. Lance fell to the side, and Keith was on him in a second, sitting on his chest and pressing him down. Keith reared his arm back as if to punch him and Lance cried out in alarm, shutting his eyes and raising his hands protectively. Keith pushed one of his arms out of the way and a hard smack struck Lance's cheek.

He opened his eyes in surprise, blinking rapidly. His cheek stung sharply.

"Did you just... bitch slap me?" Lance asked incredulously.

Keith scowled down at him, his eyes narrowed fiercely.

"Well, you  _are_  a bitch." He spat out.

Lance made an indignant noise and rammed his leg upwards, using it to knee Keith as hard in the back as he could. Keith cried out in pain and surprise, falling forward.

"Fuck! You freakishly long legged little shit!" He cried.

Keith's grip had failed and Lance wriggled out from under him, pouncing on Keith once he was clear. He resumed his previous position; Keith on his back on the floor and Lance weighing him down, straddling his hips.

"Fuck! Get off me!" Keith said. He bucked upwards once more, but this time Lance held on. His face was twisted into a snarl as he glared down. Keith bucked his hips up again and again, still trying to throw the other off.

Lance's face transformed from anger to shock as Keith hips hit against him again and he realized he could feel Keith's dick digging into his ass. He looked at Keith in disbelief and noticed with some surprise that he was rock hard as well. He supposed it must be the adrenalin from both the training and the ensuing fight. Lance looked down at him, his face gormless.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Keith snarled, his teeth snapping together. Lance held his gaze and slowly ground his ass back onto Keith's crotch, not blinking as he did so. Keith breathed in a small gasp and the anger bled from his face.

Keith planted his feet and firmly bucked upwards again though he was not trying to throw Lance now. Lance gave a strangled moan as he felt Keith move under him. He leaned close, his face hovering over Keith's and struggling not to pant like he wanted to.

"Don't you dare bite me, fucker, or I'll kick your ass." He warbled, his voice far from steady. Keith snorted in derision.

"Like you could." He said, but he did not bite as Lance's lips met his. Despite their violence, they kissed lovingly and so sweetly that Lance almost felt like crying. Lance broke the kiss and rose up on his knees, his hands going between his legs to the button of Keith's pants. His deft fingers made quick work of the fastenings and he shoved the fabric down far enough that kith's erection sprang free.

Keith's hands were suddenly at the fastenings of his own pants, undoing them and shoving them down as far as they would go. With his legs spread as they were, they did not go far, only about halfway down his thighs. It was enough.

Keith placed his fingers at Lance's lips, waiting until he opened his mouth obligingly. He took the fingers in his mouth and he licked them until they were coated in saliva. Keith jabbed his fingers deep suddenly and Lance gagged, pulling back and coughing hoarsely.

"D-dick." He rasped, glaring at Keith with one hand on his throat. Keith laughed and snaked his hand between Lance's legs, wet fingers poised at his entrance.

"This is gonna be rough." Keith warned him. "Spit does not a good lube make." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like you care and just fuck me already, Mullet." Lance said, rolling his eyes.

Keith snarled at him and moved, roughly shoving two fingers inside Lance at once. Lance let out a small cry and his hips jolted up before he could relax and ease his hips downwards again. Keith thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them and stroking his walls none too gently.

Lance hung his head and panted at last, leaning forward on his hands and bracing himself on Keith's chest. His hips hitched in small thrusts, unable to completely still them.

Keith thrust upwards a few more times before removing his fingers. He pushed Lance back with one hand, and spit into the other, wrapping it around his cock and stroking it a few times. Lance awkwardly waddled backwards until he was in position and slapped Keith's hand away, replacing it with one of his own. He held it behind him, poised in position, and slowly eased down until the tip was fully inside him.

He removed his hand from steadying Keith's dick and used it to ruck up his shirt. His fingers found one of his nipples and he teased it for a second. He threw his head back and panted as Keith watched him with growing impatience.

Jesus, Keith thought, what was he waiting fo-

All at once Lance stopped holding himself up. He fell, impaling himself on Keith's dick in one go until his ass met Keith's hips, completely bottoming out.

Keith cried out in a low voice, but it was all but drowned out my Lance's absolutely wretched scream. He shrieked, his hips writhing on Keith’s own before the cry died down into small whimpers.

"AH! Ah fuck, fuck." Lance cried. His hands had flown to his face and were now tugging on the soft brown hair roughly. Keith panted below him, his eyes shut tight and with great self-restraint, managed to not thrust upwards the way he desperately wanted.

"Lance." He said, opening his eyes now. Lance did not respond, only continuing to yank harshly at his hair and whimper. Keith frowned. He hauled himself up into a half sitting position and braced behind himself with one arm, the other reaching out to Lance's hand and gently pulling his hand away. Lance let him and dropped his other hand to his side.

"Oh, Lance." Keith sighed, looking at Lance's red and tear streaked face.

"I told you it was gonna hurt! Why the fuck didn't you go slow?" Lance scowled at him through his tears.

"S-shut up." He took his hand back from Keith and pushed him back down to the floor where he went with an oof. He bit his lip, braced his hands-on Keith's chest, and rose, pulling Keith's dick out of him ever so slowly.

Keith only watched, not wanting to cause Lance anymore pain as he pulled out. He was still hard as a rock, but Lance's erection had flagged completely. Once they had cleaned themselves up, he would have to settle for an unsatisfying jerk off in the shower.

Lance groaned in pain, his eyes shut tight and tears still falling. He rose further, pulling Keith out of him inch by inch... then fell again.

His ass smacked against Keith's hips and he let out another pained yowl. Keith jerked in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Keith asked. His dick was throbbing but he ignored it. Lance started to rise again and Keith grabbed his hips, pulling him back down and holding him there, feeling guilt as Lance whimpered.

"What the  _fuck_  do you think you're doing?" He yelled. Lance fought against his hold. "Stop, dumbass!" He screeched.

"Let go!" Lance yelled.

"No!"

"Let me go, dick-face!" Lance snapped, clawing at Keith's hands that held him still. Keith winced, but refused to give in.

"You're hurting yourself! Stop it."

"I'm fine, dipshit. Let me go!"

"NO! I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself even more!" He snapped back.

Lance scoffed. He had stopped crying, but only just barely. Keith could see his eyes shining with tears still waiting to fall.

"What the fuck do you even care?" Lance asked him. "You hate me."

Keith's mouth fell open and he started in shock. Did Lance really think...?

"I-I don't hate you." He said, and it sounded weak even to his ears. Lance rolled his eyes and the tears fell now, rolling down his cheeks and hitting Keith's chest.

"Yeah, sure." Lance muttered sarcastically.

"I  _don’t_!" Keith protested. Lance scowled at him.

"You do." Lance persisted. "You always make fun of me, and you never listen to anything I say." He raised a hand to wipe at his eyes.

"You didn't even remember me." He said, his voice small and sad. Keith was floundering and he let go of lance's hips, suddenly realizing this was not the type of conversation to have while INSIDE him. He struggled again into a sitting position.

"Lance, I don't hate you." He said again. "Look... can you... uh canyougetoff?" He asked, his cheeks growing red. Lance's face screw up in anger, having understood him despite the garbled delivery. Keith quickly continued.

"It’s not that I don't want to... uh- I mean-" He was struggling and Lance was looking at him, miserable and crying.

"Look, can you just get off my dick?" He said and immediately felt like the world's biggest heel when Lance's face fell and he sniffed miserably.

"Fine." He said and pulled himself upwards, this time not bracing on Keith. He rose until Keith's, not so hard cock slipped out of him. He maneuvered off of Keith and sniffed again, rubbing at his eyes. He kneeled and pulled his pants back up, buttoning and zipping them closed. Keith did the same, wincing as he closed his pants over his half hard dick.

Lance sat with his back to him and was sniffling quietly. Keith sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He scooted over until he could see Lance, who had started crying again in earnest.

"Lance..." He said. "I've never been good with words, but I promise I don't hate you."

Lance shook his head.

"Yeah you do." He said, wrapping his arms around himself. "Its fine. Everyone does."

"What? What are you talking about? Why do you think that?" Keith asked, oh so confused.

Lance shrugged and looked resolutely at the floor. "I dunno. I know you guys try and hide it but I can tell you all hate me."

"Lance, nobody hates you." He said and he reached out a hand for Lance's shoulder, not sure what he would do to comfort him but still having to try.

"I do." Lance muttered matter-of-factly.

Keith froze, absolutely gob-smacked, his hand inches from Lance.

"W-what?"

"I get why you guys hate me. I hate me too. I'm annoying, and loud, and stupid." Keith was frozen, not able to connect this Lance with the one he knew- the one the thought he knew.

"I-I'm a burden. I'm worthless, and weak, and I'm just... useless." Lance curled further into himself, his arms wrapped around his middle tightening and holding himself harder.

"Lance... no." Keith whispered, finally shaking himself out of his stupor and finding his voice. "No one thinks that. You're not useless." Keith took a deep breath, and settled into a cross- legged position.

"You're.... You're amazing, Lance." He said, shrugging.

"You don't have to lie to me." Lance scoffed.

"I'm telling you the truth. You're  _amazing_. you're everything I'm not. You're easy going and nice. People are comfortable around you and you always make sure everyone feels included."

"You're kind, and thoughtful." He continued. "Whenever Shiro and Allura need someone to go with them on diplomatic missions, they take you. You're good with... words and people. I'm not. You can diffuse any situation that comes up, all I can go is stab things real good." Keith looked away, his face solemn.

"If you compare the two of us... I'd say I'm the useless one, not you."

Lance sniffed wetly, and rubbed his arm over his eyes.

"Shut up... You're not worthless." Lance said, sniffing wetly, and rubbing his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, well neither are you." Keith said. He carefully and awkwardly scooted closer until he and Lance were side by side, their knees touching.

"Look, Lance." He said, and the paused, heaving out a sigh and leaning forward over his crossed legs.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember you. Its just- when I was in the Garrison, all I wanted to do was get out as quick as I could. I wasn't trying to make friends- or enemies, I just wanted out. And then the whole thing with Shiro happened..." He sighed again and hung his head.

"I've been a real dick to you. I'm sorry."

Lance gave a small pathetic laugh.

"Can't really say I've been any better. I'm sorry too." He murmured. He sighed and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the ceiling far above.

"God, we really are pathetic. Aren't we, Mullet?"

Keith let out a groan and straightened up, throwing his hands into the air.

"We just had this whole mushy heart to heart and you’re still calling me that?" He asked. Lance had the decency to look guilty.

"Ah, right. I'll work on that. Sorry." He shifted uncomfortably and froze, sucking in a breath in a hiss. He bit his lip and gingerly rolled in the opposite direction. Keith watched him.

"You okay?" He asked. Lance winced.

"Uh yeah, my ass hurts like a bitch. I think I might be bleeding." He admitted.

"Shit Lance, I told you to take it slow." Keith said, not unkindly.

"...Shut up. I've never done it before okay?" Lance said, scowling.

"Yeah well, neither have I but even I know you don't just-" He motioned wildly. " _Take_  it all in one go."

"I was just... really horny! It seemed like a good idea at the time." Lance said, pouting.

"Dummy. Next time, you're gonna let me prepare you whether you like it or not." Keith told him. Lance's eyes grew wide, and he ducked his head for a moment. He raised it again once he had collected himself.

"Oh yeah? And who says there will  _be_  a next time?" He asked, his lips quirked up in a smirk. Keith sputtered, and Lance lost his composure, laughing at the other's red face.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up asshole. The next time," Keith promised, his finger jabbing at Lance's face. " It's gonna be fucking magical. Understand?" Lance snorted.

"Sure. I'll hold you to it... Keith."


	21. Whipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a mistake during the latest mission and Shiro takes him to task. Harshly.
> 
>  
> 
> As a warning, this chapter does contain mentions of abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter does contain mentions of abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo~ I know this is way past October, but I do intend to eventually finish it. This chapter in particular took forever, but its because its about three times longer than my average chapter.

Pidge had been knee deep in code when she heard the door open with a hiss. It took her awhile to drag her attention away from her project; and when she looked to the door it had already closed. She blinked dully and looked around the room for a visitor, but no one was there. The work benches were cluttered with the guts of computers; motherboards and other pieces strewn all over, but no one living. She shrugged and turned her attention back to her screens, her fingers tapping the keys.

She had been working in silence for a few minutes more, when she heard a muffled noise. Her typing stopped and she listened, cocking her head to the side. Had one of the mice wandered in? She waited, trying to hear it again.

Nothing.

She slowly turned her head back to her work and resumed typing. She allowed herself to be drawn back into her work and put the oddities out of her mind.

She was just putting the finishing touches on one of the last parts of her program when she heard the snuffling noise once more.

She shot to her feet, her chair pushing back and clattering to the ground as she overturned it. She suddenly felt very naked and wished she was wearing her paladin armor with her bayard. Was the castle going crazy again? Had a drone somehow snuck on board during the fight today? She groped at the desk without looking down, not wanting to drop her guard again, and snatched up a long screwdriver she'd been using to disassemble the equipment. She held it tight and ready near her chest, waiting for something to attack.

Nothing.

She swallowed thickly and pushed her glasses up further on her nose with her other hand. She moved forward slowly and silently, stepping carefully around the detritus littering most of the floor near her workspace. Her head was on a swivel, eyes analyzing the room for anything out of place. She adjusted her grip on the screwdriver and carefully slunk her way to the middle of the room. She spun slowly, looking everywhere, even the ceiling, not wanting to be taken by surprise. She looked over the tables and turned away before snapping back to the table on the far right, Hunk's work bench.

There was something under it; there had been nothing earlier.

She narrowed her eyes and crept closer. It was a misshapen lump. As she grew nearer she realized it was a comforter, the same one that was in each of the paladin's rooms. As she watched, it moved and she froze in place. The snuffling noise came again and there was no doubt it was from whatever this was.

She crouched down low and grabbed the corner of the cover closest to her and threw it back, the hand with the screwdriver raising back to plunge downwards.

A scream of terror rang out, and she was shocked stupid as she saw what it was- who it was.

Lance.

He was almost naked and hunched over his knees where he'd been hiding under the blanket before she'd moved it. She regained her senses and dropped her 'weapon', scowling at him.

"What the fuck, Lance! What are you-" She stopped her tirade, and she looked at him- really looked at him. He was almost naked, only wearing his black boxer briefs and he looked terrible. He was clinging to his skinny legs and was visibly shaking, his whole body trembling. His face was flushed and he was absolutely drenched in sweat.

"Are... Are you sick?" She asked, her brows furrowing in worry. Lance did not respond and only buried his face into his knees. He was huddled up to a leg of the table, his back facing away from her and the blanket half draped over his shoulder where it'd caught when it'd been flung. She shifted awkwardly in her crouched position and settled to the floor, sitting crossed legged close to him.

"What's wrong? You looked fine the last time I saw you, what's up?" She asked. Lance still did not answer and, if possible, hunched further into himself. She ran a hand through her hair, she was out of her depth here. She waited for him to move or say something but he only sat there and shook. She wavered and then gave in, scooting out from under the desk and getting to her feet.

"Okay." She said. "I'm gonna go get Shiro." She turned towards the door.

"NO!" Lance shouted, launching himself forwards and latching onto her ankle with one hand. She pinwheeled her arms wildly to keep her balance.

"Hey! What the f-" She started to say, but when she looked down at him she found she could not speak.

Lance let her go with a squeak and retreated under the table, puling the blanket over himself again.

But it was too late.

She had seen.

His back and his legs were covered in thick raised welts, the angry red and purple lines crisscrossing over each other in random lines, some having broken the skin and were bleeding sluggishly. She looked down at him, but he had huddled under the blanket completely and all she could see that the shivering bundle she had thought was an attacker. She sunk to the floor slowly and crawled under the table with him.

"Lance?" She asked softly. "What happened?" He did not answer.

She found the edge of the blanket and pulled it back once more, this time slowly, until she could see Lance's face where he was curled up against the table leg. Now that she was looking; she could see some of the lash marks where the whip; it had to have been a whip; had curled over his shoulders, stomach, and legs. His arms were unblemished and she realized they must have only been spared as he has been strung up with his arms above his head. His wrists were red and bleeding where the cuffs must have cut into him as he hung.

"Please." He said, and his voice was horse. Had he been screaming? Probably. She would have screamed.

"Don't get S-Shiro."

Pidge had never really understood the term 'seeing red' until now, only it was her imaging how bloody she'd make that motherfucker for doing this.

"He did this?" She all but growled, and Lance flinched back from her. She reigned in her anger and took a deep breath.

"Lance," She said, and her voice was softer. "What happened? Why did he do this?" She wrinkled her nose. "I know you guys like to play, but this is too far." Lance shook his head slowly.

"No, we weren't- I fucked up. It’s my fault." He croaked out.

"He was... I needed to be punished." He said lamely. Pidge looked at him in confusion and he grimaced.

"The mission today- I'm so sorry!" He said and Pidge watched uncomfortably he started to cry.

"I-I didn't mean to!" He cried, one hand coming up to wipe his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Pidge. I fucked up, and you got hurt because of me." He sobbed.

Pidge at last realized what he meant. During the fight today, Lance had not been where he should have. He was supposed to be with her, but instead he'd been off on his own. She'd had no one to watch her back and had not seen the cruiser behind her until it had attacked. She'd blacked out at that point and the next thing she knew she was falling out of the pod into Hunk's arms.

"Oh, Lance." She sighed. "I mean, yeah; it wasn't great, but I'm fine! It was just a small concussion, I wasn't even in the pod for half an hour." Lance shook his head and buried his face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I fucked up. I'm sorry.

"He sobbed. Pidge scratched her neck awkwardly.

"It's okay man." She told him. He raised his head again as if to argue and she continued before he could start.

"But that's not what's important. Why the hell did Shiro beat you bloody?" Lance's face fell and he sniffled.

"He was mad. Because I fucked up. I h-hurt you."

"You didn't, but go on."

"I needed to be punished. So Shiro punished me, I deserved it. It's my f-fault." Lance looked to the side, refusing to meet her eyes and rubbed his hand over his wet cheeks.

"Did he tell you that?" She asked, trying to gauge how badly Shiro had fucked up and how much she was going to kill him. Lance shook his head.

"... No."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he was disappointed in me. I- I disappointed him. He was really worried about you. He said I was selfish, and reckless, and-" His voice cracked and he wiped at his eyes again. "And that I must not care about you very much cause I left you alone. But I do care! I love you Pidge, I’m so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you."

"What do you mean?" She asked him gently and scooted closer to him. "Why did you leave?"

"I  _had_  to." He whimpered. "There was a cargo ship, the Galra were heading right for them. I had to stop them. They couldn't defend themselves! I'm sorry."

All at once Pidge understood, he hadn't been abandoning her, he'd left to defend innocent bystanders.

"Oh, Lance." She breathed, and she plopped a hand on his hair and ruffled it gently.

"Did you tell Shiro that?" She asked. he shook his head.

"Did he even ask?" Again, he shook his head.

" _Motherfucker_. He beat you bloody and didn't even ask for your side of the story!?" She said, and pulled her hand from Lance's hair to punch the blanket. Lance flinched back from her and her anger was immediately washed away by guilt.

"Oh, shit. Lance, I'm sorry." She ran her hands through her hair, pushing her bangs back from her face for a moment before they fell back into place. She gave a long sigh and leaned back against the leg of the table across from the Lance cocoon.

"I'm sorry. I just get so mad thinking about how Shiro could hurt you so badly over something so... stupid. I promise, I will never hurt you like that." She said, and Lance could see that she was earnest and telling the truth.

"I-I know that. I do." He said. "I'm just still... a little shook up." Pidge scoffed.

"That's putting it lightly. I gotta ask though, why did you come to me? I'm not exactly the best at comforting. Why didn't you go to Keith or Hunk?"

"It's stupid." He mumbled, ducking his head.

"I'm sure it’s not. Why me?"

"It is really stupid. but I... I was afraid they'd, uh, hit me too? I know I deserve it, but I don't think I could take a spank right now, let alone a whip."

"That's not stupid, Lance" She reassured him. She scooted closer to him so that she was touching him through the blanket.

"I get it. I mean, not really, but it's not stupid. Shiro hurt you. A lot.

"That's not stupid, Lance" She reassured him. She scooted closer to him so that she was touching him through the blanket.

“I don't think he meant to. He was just so... worried and angry. It's my fault anyway." He mumbled.

"It's not. It’s not okay, Lance. It’s not. I mean, I get that you might have messed up, for a good reason, but he had no right to do something like that just cause you guys play."

"It's fine-"

"It's NOT fine. He's the leader, okay, fine. He isn't allowed to punish you like that. If it was me, would it have been okay for him to whip me?" She asked him. Lance's head shot up and his eyes were wide.

"What! No, he would never do that. Shiro's not like that."

"Apparently, he is, cause he did it to you." She reasoned. "It’s...cruel. How could he do this to you?" Lance's face fell.

"I dunno. I don't think he was thinking." Lance said, shrugging vaguely. "He- I just made him so mad and upset that he wasn't really thinking about it; he was just... doing it."

" _Beating_ you, you mean. That doesn't make it okay!" She ranted. "What did he do when he was done, just unchain you and fucked off?"

"No. He told me to go get in a healing pod, but-" Lance stopped and pulled the covers closer to himself miserably.

"But?" She prompted him gently.

"But I don't deserve it!" He told her. "Healing pods are for when you get hurt on a mission or something. Not when you get punished for being an utter fuck up. I deserve it! I hurt you, so... I deserve to hurt." He said, his voice so matter of fact it broke her heart.

"Oh, Lance, no. No, it doesn't work like that. You _deserve_ to not be in pain."

Lance would not meet her eyes and she sighed, admitting defeat.

"So, I'm gonna guess getting you into a pod is a no-go, huh?" She asked.

Lance huddled closer to himself.

"Yeah, I thought so." She leaned her head back on the table leg for a moment, then she was crawling out from under the table and around to the other side.

"Alright, come on." She hooked her hands around Lance's middle and braced her feet against the floor, pulling him out from his makeshift cave. He struggled for a moment, but then settled down with a low groan of pain.

"What're you doing?"

"It's cold as balls in here, especially on the floor." She said. "Get up, come on." She stood and started tugging up on the blankets.

"I don't wanna."

"Come on." She did not give in. "Get up. You're gonna go lie down on your _stomach_ in a _bed_ , and I'm gonna get something for your back."

"No- I-I don't wanna go to my room. That's why I came here, I don't want anyone to find me..."

"Duh, I'm not stupid. We're going to my room. No one will be able to get inside." Lance looked up at her, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. She looked back at him, her hands on her hips.

Lance could do little to dissuade her and got to his feet slowly and carefully.

"Fine."

 ____________________________________________________

 When Pidge had gotten Lance settled in her room she left to find something to ease the pain; like she'd told him. What she hadn't told him, was that on her way to the infirmary, she planned to kick some much-needed ass.

She ensured the door would not open for anyone except her (and maybe Coran or Allura), and she was off. She was on a mission and the med-bay could wait. She strode through the halls with purpose, ducking her head into the kitchen, training deck, and play room on her way. The lounge was one of her last stops and as she approached she heard voices.

Jackpot.

She strode into the room, her eyes instantly snapping to Shiro where he sat speaking with Keith. She didn't bother saying anything, and did not slow when they noticed her and turned to greet her.

"Pidge!" Shiro said, a small smile settling on his face. "How are you f-"

His words were cuff off as his head snapped to the side from the force of Pidge's punch.

"What the fuck!?" Keith cried. Pidge paid him no mind, grabbing fistfuls of Shiro's shirt and hauling his face to hers. Shiro went, his mouth hanging open in shock, a red mark growing on his cheek.

Pidge reared an arm back for another punch. Keith jumped to his feet and grabbed her around the middle, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Pidge! Stop! What do you think you're doing?" He cried, dragging her away from Shiro.

"Let me go, Keith!" She yelled, thrashing wildly in his grip. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

Shiro, having regained his senses, stood as well, cautiously coming closer to the struggling green paladin.

"Pidge, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He asked, reaching out his flesh hand to try and feel her forehead. Pidge lunged forward as well as she could, snapping her teeth together.

"You fucking touch me, and I'm keeping it!" She screeched. Shiro jerked his hand back and took a step back. His eyes met Keith's above her head. He looked just as bewildered as Shiro felt.

"Pidge, calm the fuck down, or I swear to _god_ I will toss your ass in a prison pod!" Keith hissed, still struggling to hold her to his chest and control her.

"Fucking try it, dickweed!" She screeched, but ceased fighting regardless.

"Good" Keith said and she was pleased to note he sounded winded. "Are you ready to talk and stop hitting people now?"

"I'm not making any promises." She muttered. "But fine." Keith relaxed his hold, letting her free. He straightened his clothes where they'd become mussed and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay. What the hell is this about? Pidge, why did you punch Shiro?"

"He can count himself lucky that's all I fucking did." She retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Keith looked at her disapprovingly.

"Knock it off. Why did you hit him?"

"I only plan to do to him what he did to Lance- _with interest!_ " She said, practically snarling as she did so. Keith blinked in surprise, looking from Pidge to Shiro who had a decidedly guilty look on his face.

"What do you mean? What happened to Lance?" Keith asked. Shiro didn't answer, resolutely looking at the floor, his shoulders hunching.

"Shiro?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Pidge asked, her mouth twisting into a sneer.

"Pidge..." Shiro started to say but Pidge bulldozed right over his protests.

"Our precious leader beat the ever-loving shit out of him!"

"Keith's breath hitched on a gasp.

"What?"

"He whipped him so hard I'm surprised he still has _skin_ on his back!" She spat. Keith looked at her, then at Shiro.

"Shiro?" Keith asked.

"What is she talking about?"

"It... wasn’t that bad." Shiro said, his voice quiet.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Wasn't that bad!? Right now, Lance is lying on his stomach because he can't even sit!"

"Shiro." Keith said, and the evenness of his voice surprising the others. Shiro raised his head to look at him, and realized at once that the careful calm the other had adopted for this confrontation was quickly fading into rage.

"What. The. _Fuck_. Did you do?"

Shiro floundered uselessly.

"It was- I mean- The way he-" He stopped and took a deep breath, collecting himself. He looked at the others and straightened his shoulders, standing tall.

"I disciplined him for the way he acted during the mission."

"Disa-!"

"He was reckless and selfish. He had no regard for his teammates and because of this, Pidge was hurt."

"I'm fine!"

"How? How did you punish him?" Keith asked. "Pidge said you whipped him?"

"I did." Shiro admitted shamefully and visiably drooped.

"How much? Did he cry? Did he tell you to stop? Did you _listen_?" Keith asked, one question firing off after another.

"It... might have gone too far." Shiro conceded, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't meant to go so hard on Lance.

"How _far_?"

"... He cried." Shiro admitted guilty. "But as soon as we were done I told him to get into a healing pod." He turned to Pidge.

"Why the hell is he still in pain? He should have gone into a healing pod."

"Well, he _didn't_ , asshole." She snapped. "He- he thinks he doesn't deserve to. It was a punishment so he thinks that he just _deserves_ to hurt."

"What? No! I told him he is _always_ allowed to safe word. I reminded him about it before we started. He didn't safe word!"

"That’s cause he was _scared_!" Pidge shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "He’s terrified of you! You could have literally _beat him to death_ and he wouldn't have said anything!"

Shiro was physically repelled by her words, and took a step back.

"W-what? Scared of me? No." He shook his head in denial. "He'd not scared of me. He always knows he can safe word and I'll stop, no matter what. I reminded him before we started!"

"He thinks he doesn't deserve it! It was a punishment so he just took it!" Pidge growled back.

"He told me he was fine!" Shiro said.

"He was _LYING_! Do you even know him?!" Pidge said.

"Shiro..." Keith said, his voice sounding choked. "Lance would sooner die than disappoint you. If he thought that safe wording was going to make you disappointed in him... he would-" Keith Laughed weakly and raised a hand to his eyes. "He would bite his own tongue off before he said anything."

Pidge looked at Keith in concern and stepped close, slinging an arm around his middle and hugging him to her side.

Shiro watched them uncomprehendingly. Was Lance really... afraid? Of him? Why? He would never hurt Lance!

Except he _had_. He had hurt him terribly.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" He whispered.

He had been so blinded by worry and anger and he had taken it out on Lance as an easy scapegoat. What the fuck was wrong with him?! Looking back on it he knew what he had done to his lover wasn't discipline. It was abuse. Flat out, there was no excuse for what he had done. He had abused someone under his command- he had abused someone he loved. He was the monster he strived so hard not to be.

He fell to his knees, his legs not able to support his wretched self any longer.

He bent over his knees, his hands over his head and just... wept. He cried not for himself, but for Lance. He cried for the pain he'd caused him, and the trust that he had carelessly destroyed.

Pidge and Keith watched his break down, shuffling awkward. Pidge sighed and pulled away from Keith, stopping in front of Shiro and crouching down.

"Shiro, as much as it pains me to admit right now, but you're... not a bad guy; and I know you're not an idiot. _Fix_ _this_." She said.

Shiro did not respond.

"Listen, you fucked up. I don't know how you're gonna fix this, but you BETTER."

She poked him hard in the shoulder and his crying hitched.

"He is my brother, just like Matt. He holds nothing against you, but _I_ sure as fuck do. He may have forgiven you, but I _don't_. So, stop being a baby, get up, and fix this."

"Shiro," Keith said, stepping forward as well. "I know you didn't aim for this to happen, but you have to fix this. We can't lose him." His voice broke on the last word, and he ran the sleeve of his coat over his cheeks again.

On the floor, Shiro shoulders still trembled but as they watched, he moved his hands to the floor and pushed himself up.

"You won't." He said.

  ________________________________________________________________

 Pidge and Keith walked side by side away from the lounge and towards the kitchen, leaving Shiro alone to think.

"Do you think he can really fix this?" Keith asked, his head down as he walked.

"He better." Pidge answered. She did feel a bit sorry for Shiro, he clearly had not realized the extent of what he'd done. For the most part though, the only thing she felt about the situation was a sense of schadenfreude.

"Where is Lance? I want to make sure he's ok." Keith said, turning to look at her.

"I mean- not okay, but- I mean-" He raked a hand through his hair and sighed in irritation. "I just... need to see him."

Pidge grimaced.

"I... don't think that's the best idea."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"He's, um, afraid of you?" She said reluctantly and winced as Keith stopped walking.

"...What?" He asked.

"Um, he's kind of afraid of you guys right now... Just, with what happened with Shiro, he's really shaken, and he's worried that you guys are going to hurt him too."

Keith's face fell.

"I would never!" He cried. "He really thinks I'd hurt him?"

Pidge's eyes widened and she waved her hands wildly.

"No! No! Not like that!" She hurried to explain.

"He knows you won't hurt him, but at the same time he doesn't _KNOW_... ya know?" She winced at her own lame explanation.

"I mean-"

"It's okay, Pidge, I get it." He said, and crossed his arms and started walking again.

"Um, I... I'll catch you later. I have to find Hunk and tell him what's going on."

Pidge sucked in her breath with a hiss.

"Yeah... That's gonna be bad. Make sure when you tell him when Coran or Allura are around so they can... uh..."

"Keep him from killing Shiro?" Keith supplied, giving her a small wry smile.

"Yeah, that. Don't get me wrong, he deserves to suffer for what he did, but we kinda still need him breathing."

"Yeah." He answered, and looked away from her to the floor.

"I'll see you later." He said, and kept walking as she stopped.

"Good luck!" She called out to him as he rounded the corner.

"Shiro's gonna need it."

  ____________________________________________________

  Lance lay on his stomach; his face buried into the pillow to try and block out the overhead lights.

"Where are you, Pidge?" He mumbled into the fabric.

He surrendered and turned his head to the side and into glaring light; he could only take breathing in hot suffocating air for so long.

He wished Pidge would come back soon, he was so tired. He wished she'd turned the lights off before she'd left. As tired as he was, he was still too upset to just pass out in such an uncomfortable environment as much as he wished to.

He COULD get up and switch off the light himself, but he'd finally managed to find the least painful position after a lot of wriggling. He scrunched his eyes closed and stuffed his face back into the pillow.

There was knocking at the door and Lance started in surprise, hissing in pain as he aggravated his back.

"Why are you knocking? It’s your room, Pidge." He called.

The was no answer, and Lance looked to the door in confusion.

"Pidge?"

"It's not Pidge... It’s me, Shiro."

Lance rocketed up from his prone position and immediately yelped out in pain.

"Ah! Fuck!" He cried, and struggled into a sitting position on the bed, facing the door.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Shiro asked through the door.

"Y-" He tried. His voice was ragged and cracked as he spoke. He coughed into his hand and tried again. "Yeah." His hands clawed into the blanket, scratching the fabric again and again.

He didn't know what to say, what the hell do you say in a situation such as this?

"Why didn't you go to a healing pod like I told you to?" Shiro called. Lance's stomach sank and he instantly felt nauseous. Shiro was still mad at him.

"I..." He said patheticly, looking down at his hands on the blanket.

"No, I- ignore me. I'm sorry. It's my fault, not yours." Shiro said.

Lance's eyes snapped to the door.

"What?" He said dumbly.

"I- I'm so sorry Lance." Shiro said. His voice was muffled by the door, but Lance noticed with some alarm that it sounded like he was about to cry.

"Shiro?" He croaked.

"I'm so sorry, ba-Lance. I- I'm just...so sorry. I hurt you. I hurt you so bad. I didn't mean to hurt you as bad as I did." Shiro said, muffled by the door and his grief.

Lance scooted closer to the door, his eyes fixed on the smooth surface.

"Shiro, I-"

"I'm not trying to make excuses!" Shiro said, rushing to talk over him. "There are no excuses for what I did. I... When I was doing it, I didn't see how overboard I was going. I started with the intention of disciplining you, but what I did wasn't that at all." Shiro paused, and gave a humorless laugh.

Lance tried to stand, and after a shaky start, he managed it. He slowly shuffled closer to the door, one hand on the wall for balance.

"What I did wasn't discipline it was abuse, plain and simple. I abused you."

Lance made it to the door and placed his hand over the door pad.

"That's enough of talking through the door." He said.

"Lance..."

The door did not open. He frowned and slapped his hand on the panel again.

Still closed.

"What the fuck? Shiro, can you open it from your side?" He called. He heard the sound of Shiro's attempts but there was still no reaction.

"What the fuck?" Lance muttered, looking from his hand to the panel and back again. Why the hell- Lance groaned in realization.

"Pidge." He said. "She locked it down completely. She um- she did it to protect me."

"Makes sense." Shiro muttered.

"No, we just need her to unlock it so we can talk. Do you know where she went? She said she was going to the med-bay."

"No, it’s okay. This- this is better. I don't... deserve to see you." Shiro said.

Lance's eyes opened wide.

"What are you talking about? You... _deserve_... to see me." He said.

"No, I really don't. This is all my fault."

"What? No, it’s not!" Lance denied vehemently. "It's my fault, not yours! _I'm_ the one who fucked up, not _you_."

"No, Lance. You may have messed up, but nothing you could do would ever warrant what I did to you."

"Pidge got hurt because of me." Lance's voice was quiet, and he could feel his eyes watering.

"I should have been better. I should have been faster." He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I should have been able to protect that cargo ship _and_ Pidge without her getting hurt."

"Wait. What cargo ship?" Shiro asked.

"Ah, um. There- during the fight, there was a cargo ship heading away from the planet. One of the battleships saw them and headed right for them. I flew over to intercept them; but while I did, Pidge got hurt."

"Oh my god." Shiro whispered, on his side of the door he slowly fell to his knees. He covered his mouth with his Galran hand and closed his eyes tight.

"Shiro?" Lance called from the other side. Shiro took his hand from his mouth and smacked it against the door as hard as he could. Lance yelped in shock and from the sound of it, started to shuffle away. Shiro growled as he realized he had frightened Lance once again.

"Motherfucker." He whispered harshly. "Of course."

"W-what?" Lance asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Of fucking _course_ you were helping someone!" He said.

"Is... Is that bad?" Lance asked, and Shiro shook his head.

"No, Lance. It’s not bad. It's just so... _you_." He laughed weakly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked, sounding pretty miffed.

"It's just so you." Shiro repeated. "You are- You are so good. We don't deserve you- _I_ don't deserve you. I should have known that you wouldn't do something like that without a good reason. Of fucking course you did it to save someone." Shiro said passionately.

Lance, from the other side of the door, scooted closer once again and placed his hand on the door.

"You are just- _such_ a good boy. I know this, I fucking _know_ this and I still-" Shiro sighed. "I didn't even ask you why you did what you did. I just... abused you."

"You we're just disciplining me." Lance protested. " I fucked up and you-"

"No! You don't need to defend me. There is nothing that makes what I did okay. It wasn't discipline. I abused you, and I am so sorry Lance. I wasn't thinking, I was worried for Pidge, but- Nothing I can ever say or do will make this better, but I am so sorry."

Lance placed his cheek against the door and closed his eyes. Shiro was crying now, he could just barely hear it.

"Shiro..." He whispered, his heart breaking for the other man. Shiro didn't need to torture himself like this, he didn't hold what Shiro had done against him.

Shiro, on his side of the door, buried his face in his hands, trying is best to stifle his tears. He didn't have the right to cry. Lance was the one who was hurt right now, not him.

He clenched his teeth hard together and swiped his hand over his eyes. He rose to his feet and cleared his throat, trying to sound normal.

"S-so," He said, and despite his efforts his voice broke. He coughed once and plowed on.

"I'm gonna go now. I... I don't think I should be around you right now."

"What?" Lance said from the other side.

"You shouldn't have to be around me after what I did so I'm gonna, um, make myself scarce I guess." he said, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"Unfortunately, I'll still have to be around for group training and battles, but I- I won't ever be alone with you, so nothing like this can happen again."

"Shiro, no! What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"But beside that, I'll stay in my room. I can eat after you guys are done, and I can train alone." He said, straightening up and looking resolutely at the door. "I won't hurt you again."

"What the fuck are you even talking about, you don't have to do any of that!" Lance yelled from inside. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I did, and the fact that you can't see that is another reason that I need to leave." Shiro said, shaking his head.

“You don't have the best view of yourself, Lance. Despite you being one of the best people I know, you can't see that in yourself. The things that we do... are supposed to be fun."

"They _are_!" Lance protested.

"Not this time, and that’s my fault. I took it too far, I had no right to punish like that. I used our closeness, and I hurt you in a way that is unforgivable. I don't want anything that I do to hurt your self-image Lance, and that’s exactly what I did." He confessed. A harsh bang rang through the door and Shiro looked to it in confusion.

"That’s not your fault, it’s mine! How the hell is my fucked-up self-image your fault?" Lance yelled, incensed.

"I know that I don't think of myself very highly and that upsets you guys, but that’s not your fault!"

"It’s it."

"No, it’s not!"

"It is!"

"How the fuck do you figure!?" Lance spat.

"You didn't safeword!" Shiro screamed back at him.

"...What?"

"You didn't safeword because you we're afraid of me." Shiro said, his voice much quieter now.

"Shiro-"

"I told you I was a monster, Lance. You tried to help me, but my true colors showed through in the end. I never wanted to hurt you, never wanted you to... be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Lance said, his voice too, was much quieter.

"Yeah, you are." Shiro scoffed. "If you weren’t then why didn't you safeword? Why didn't you stop me?" Shiro shook his head.

"I-I'm not blaming you, it was my fault. But..."

"Why didn't I say anything?" Lance asked, and he sounded wrung out.

"Yeah."

"It... wasn't because I was afraid, but you're not gonna like the answer anyway." He sighed. "I didn't stop you because I think I deserved it."

"But you didn't!" Shiro protested.

"Hush." Lance chided. "I-I can see logically how it wasn't my fault, but I still feel like it was. I should have been able to protect Pidge and the cargo ship. I just should have been... better.

"Shiro growled in frustration and threw his hands up.

"Why do you hold yourself up to such unrealistic expectations?" He asked. "No one would have been able to do both."

"Keith would have." Lance muttered. "Or you could have."

"Lance, you are not Keith. And that’s a good thing! I think I would lose my mind if I had to deal with two of him, or of me." Shiro said.

"I love you because you aren’t Keith. You're not me, or Keith, or Hunk, or Pidge, or even Allura or Coran." Shiro walked close to the door again and placed his hand on the barrier.

"You're you, and that’s what makes you wonderful. You are the most caring and thoughtful person I have ever know." Shiro said, he listened but he could hear no sounds from inside.

"Do you know who you remind me of?" He asked, smiling fondly and a little sadly.

"...Who?" Lance asked in almost a whisper.

"My mom." Shiro said.

"She is... gentle and loving, and caring and thoughtful and... wonderful." He sniffed miserably.

"God, I miss her so much. My Dad died when I was about two, so my Mom raised me with the help of my aunts. She worked so hard, and she was so proud of me when I got the mission for Kerberos." He laughed sadly. "Fuck I miss her so much. All I want to do after we win this fucking war is go home and hug her." He cleared his throat.

"You remind me so much of her, Lance. To be honest, that why I was hesitant to get close to you in the beginning. You were so much like her that it hurt to be around you because it reminded me how much I missed her."

"... I thought you hated me." Lance confessed.

Shiro's heart ached and he leaned his forehead on the door.

"No, Lance. Never." He said passionately. "I love you so much, and I am so sorry."

Suddenly, the door was gone.

Shiro, off kilter all at once, flailed and fell forward; but not far. He crashed into another body and they both fell to the floor in a pitiful heap. Shiro found himself lying on top of a dazed looking Lance and scrambled backward on his ass, scooting back into the hallway.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, are you ok?" He asked.

Lance sat up slowly, hissing gently.

"What the fuck? Where did the door go?" He asked. Shiro stared at him in bewilderment, and then turned, hearing footsteps approaching them.

It was Pidge.

She had her hands in her pockets and a smirk on her face.

"Pidge, what?" Shiro asked.

"You two morons were goobering up my door." She explained with a cock of her head. She took one of her hands from a pocket and threw something at Shiro's face.

He caught it on instinct, his hand snatching it in a flash. He looked at her, and then to the item in his hand. It was a container of healing salve from the med-bay. He showed it to Lance who was craning his head to get a look.

"Get your ass back in bed, Lance." Pidge announced. "If you're not gonna get in a pod, you _are_ gonna get this shit slatherd all over you."

The boys came to their senses and Shiro stood, slowly helping Lance to his feet.

"Fucking took you long enough, you little shit." He snapped, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I had shit to do." She looked to Shiro, and nodded to the salve.

"Read the instructions," She said. "They've been translated from Altean. Do a good job or I'll sick Coran on you." She promised.

Shiro nodded dumbly, and then blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Wait, you want me to do it? I can't I might hurt him again." He protested.

Pidge's face turned into a scowl. "No, you won't, cause you know what'll happen if you do. That shit works wonders- but it's fucking gross and slimy. No way I'm rubbing that shit into Lance."

"Hey!" Lance squawked in protest. "Rude!"

Pidge shrugged and gave an easy smile.

"I'm sure you two can figure this out, I'll give you time to talk without a door in the way." She said as she began to walk away, heading back to the lab.

"Oh," She paused, calling over her shoulder. "And if you fuck on my bed. I will END you."

She shoved her hands back into her pockets and smiled at the twin cries of outrage she left in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Shiro is this kind of character; to be honest- I just needed someone to be an asshole and Shiro got the short end of the stick.


	22. Stuck In A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the boys try their hands at the age old 'stuck in the wall' scenario with a special guest added in to the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains watersports
> 
> I just can't fucking stop myself, what can I say.

Lance's hips rocked with the force of the thrusts, his chest sliding minutely back and forth on the smooth table on which he lay. His head was pillowed on his arms and he pressed his face into them, moaning quietly.

He was almost positive it was Shiro fucking into him now. Only he fucked as slowly and as carefully as this, using his movements to drive him mad. If his ankles weren't chained to the floor, he'd kick that fucker in the shin for teasing him like this.

Shiro's cock dragged ever so slowly against his insides as he pulled out. Lance breathed deep, pressing his forehead hard into his arms. Shiro pushed back inside just as slowly, only stopping when he fully bottomed out. Shiro ground inside him in slow circles and Lance keened.

His breath hitched as he panted, his fingers twitching mindlessly.

The cock pulled out so _so_ slowly and Lance snapped. He shot his arm back and slapped the wall behind him hard.

"Fucking pick up the pace, asshole!" He snarled. He knew they couldn't really hear him through the wall, but yelling about it made him feel better.

They were taking advantage of one the small closet like offshoots the play room had available. Lance was currently, half-inside half-outside; with his middle and upper body in the interior of the room and his lower body outside.

The small room didn't have much doing for it, the only thing of note the table he was currently lying on. Honestly, it looked a lot like a vet’s office with a chair built into the wall, dim lights overhead and a door. When they had started and he had wriggled through the hole in the wall and gotten into position, the wall had closed around his hips and trapped him in place.

He could admit he might have... screamed; but it was unexpected, okay!? How the hell was he supposed to know the wall would practically come alive and eat him? Hunk had opened the door to the room immediately and Lance had assured him he was alright, just a bit spooked.

Hunk had examined the wall since Lance couldn't really see what was going on back there too well, and told him to looked like the wall had somehow grown to hold him firmly. Where the wall touched skin it seamlessly changed from whatever the walls were made out of to a firm foam like substance that they imagined was there to prevent damage of the one trapped if they thrashed around.

The wall was effectively soundproof but this did not stop Lance from banging on the wall a few more times for good measure.

"Fucking give it to me already!" He huffed and dropped his head back to the table. Behind the wall, the slow tortious fucking had slowed to a halt. He growled in annoyance at Shiro as well as himself, realizing the other probably thought something was wrong. He pushed back on the cock inside as much as he could and waggled his ass to get some much-needed friction.

The thrusting started back up slowly, before Shiro found his pace again and started to finally move faster. Lance panted against the table, his hot breath fogging up the surface. He ground his forehead into the table, a content smile growing on his lips.

"Fuck, fuck." He breathed. "Yeah, just like that."

Lance wished that his dick had somehow been trapped on this side of the wall. As it was; the only stimulation he was getting was when an occasional thrust would cause it to graze the wall.

Lance was being tortured in the best way, the thick cock inside him rubbing him deliciously, but not directly hitting his prostate. He was feeling so good; but with the lack of any real stimulation; he did not feel like he would be coming anytime soon.

He wouldn't but it past them to have planed it like this, the bastards.

Shiro started to fuck him in earnest and Lance knew he was close; the lucky little shit. He clenched his ass as much as he could in the awkward position and smiled in satisfaction as he felt Shiro's dick twitching inside him as he came.

Shiro didn't waste any time, and pulled out of Lance as soon as he had finished.

Lance felt his cum start to dribble out from his asshole and idly wondered if the Space Mall stocked condoms. He didn't mind the feeling, in fact he rather enjoyed it, and if the dick rubbing through the mess on his thighs was any indication; the boys seemed to enjoy it as well. Still, it might be worth looking into; new experiences and all that-Lance was jolted out of his musings, a huge cock suddenly punching into his guts. He bit into his arm to keep in the unholy shriek he wanted to let loose. He didn't need someone checking in on him because he couldn't keep it down. His whole body rocked back and forth, and the table rattled underneath him.

With some effort, he opened his jaw and removed his teeth from his arm, looking dazedly at the indentations left behind. Another brutal thrust rocked his world and he threw his head back and moaned.

"Ah! Oh fuck, fuck me!" He babbled. His fingers scrabbled on the smooth surface of the table, searched desperately for something to hold onto. They found purchase in his hair and he dug in, his fingers clenching around the silky locks. Lance closed his eyes in elation, every brutal thrust into him causing a sharp tug on his scalp. He moaned and wished it was Hunk yanking on his hair, his huge hands threading through the strands and wrenching his head back. He wanted it so bad, but couldn't really do it himself like he needed it. He tried his best, tugging and twisting his hair and shivering as small jolts of pain raced down his spine to his dick.

Hunk's hands were gripping his slim hips so hard Lance knew he would have bruises in the morning. Hunk's punishing pace picked up even further and Lance keened. His hips were pulled back as far as the wall would allow and Hunk's thick cock ground against his insides in the best way. Breath left Lance's open mouth in little halting cries. His hands opened and he released his grip on his hair, instead digging his clawed fingers into his skin.

His lips quirked into a smile as he felt the cock inside him twitch, Hunk finding his release inside his body.

"That’s it." He mumbled blissfully. "That’s it, big guy." He let out a sigh and relaxed back onto the table, removing his hands from his head and sprawling out.

He placed his heated cheek on the cool table and tried to ignore the painful throbbing of his neglected penis.

Hunk, having spilled inside him, slowly and carefully removed himself from Lance's hole. Lance lay lax as he felt the semen drip down his thighs once more.

He knew Keith would be up next and he braced himself on his forearms, waiting for the other boy and his punishing pace.

Surprisingly, instead of the brutal entrance he expected, he felt a hand running up his thigh and stopping at his ass; patting it gently.

He snorted.

It seemed Keith was feeling sentimental today. Lance rocked from side to side, waggling his ass again in what he hoped was an inviting manner, and not a ridiculous one as he feared.

The hands continued their slow assent, sliding gently over Lance's ass and up his back as far as they could before hitting the wall. Lance hummed appreciatively and relaxed, slipping down to lie sprawled on the table holding him up. The hands switched directions and slid back down to his hips. Lance entertained a brief fantasy they would continue lower and give his dick some much needed attention, but he knew he was shit out of luck in that department.

One hand disappeared and at the same time Lance felt a nudge at his entrance. He tried to force himself to relax, knowing tensing up was not going to do him any favors. He took a deep breath as Keith started to fill him slowly and carefully.

Lance huffed in amusement, shaking his head where he had pillowed it on his crossed arms again. Hunk had opened him up pretty well and it wasn't like he was a blushing virgin, Keith needn’t go so uncharacteristically slow. Lance ground his ass backwards, trying to incite a reaction, and stopped abruptly. That... didn't feel normal. Lance wiggled his ass and furrowed his brow in confusion. It didn't feel like a normal dick. The hand had not left his hips, and the second had joined it so unless they were being tricky to fuck with him, it couldn't be a toy. The 'dick' pushing into him felt like it had ridges on it or something; was it some kind of penis sheath?

Keith was all the way in now and he stilled for a moment, petting Lance's ass lovingly again before settling his hand on his hip again. Then he moved back as he pulled out.

And Lance _screamed_.

He bolted up from the table, his hands scrabbling blindly at the table as he let out an unholy shriek. Oh god, oh god! Holy Fuck! The ridges on the cock inside him caught on the thin, sensitive skin of his rim as it dragged backwards. Lance's hands found the edge on the table and he held on for dear life as he howled animalisticly, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip.

The cock was still pulling out, the strange ridges catching and pulling free again, and again and Lance stopped screaming- stopped breathing; shaking and straining, his back arched. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came; his cock never having been touched. His hips jerked with his unexpected orgasm, the movement grinding the nubs inside him in the best, most maddening way.

The door to the room slammed open and Hunk barreled through, at Lance's side in an instant. Lance's hearing was ringing and his body was trembling so hard it was starting to HURT.

"Lance! Lance, buddy! What's wrong?" Hunk asked frantically, his hands cupping Lance's cheeks. Lance let out a thin whine, his strained muscles giving out from the abuse and failing. Hunk gave a distressed whine and caught him as he fell, gently lowering him to the table.

Lance still trembled as he lay boneless, his limbs shaking with the after effects of the most shocking orgasm he'd ever had in his life. Dimly, he was aware that the cock with the AMAZING ridges had pulled out completely. That was definitely _not_ Keith.

He blinked his eyes open, not even realizing he had closed them, and looked up stupidly at Hunk.

"Wh-" He started to say, but devolved into coughs as his wrecked throat protested. He tried again, panting between words.

"What... the _fuck_... was that?"

Hunk grimaced and pet his hair oh so gently.

"We're so sorry, dude! We didn't know you would react like that!" Hunk cried, looking over his shoulder at Shiro who stood in the doorframe.

"What happened, babe?" Shiro asked, squeezing himself into the small room. "It seemed like it was okay and then it all went bad."

"What the _fuck_... was that?" Lance repeated, leaning into Shiro's comforting hand on his cheek.

"I'm afraid that would have been me, Lance.” Lance's eyes snapped again to the door and gaped as Coran stepped through the entry way.

"Coran?" He asked, incredulously. "That was you?"

"Indeed. I decided it was time to take you up on your generous offer to join." The older man responded as he looked over Lance with great concern. Shiro and Hunk exchanged looks with each other, unsure what to do, but realizing the room could not hold all three of them. The two squeezed their way out of the room, Hunk patting the Aletan on the shoulder as he walked by.

Coran took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"I apolo-"

"Lemme see your dick." Coran stopped, looking at Lance in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, my boy?" He asked. Lance, his body finally recovering, pulled himself up to him elbows and looked at Coran; his face serious.

"Show me your dick. I wanna see what it looks like, cause it sure as hell didn't _feel_ like a human one." Coran smiled at him bemusedly, but he gamely strode forward, undoing his pants as he did. Lance watched, entranced as Coran presented himself before him. The penis he was now nose to tip with was decidedly _not_ human. It had strange almost spine like protrusions that shone the same color as Coran's cheek markings. Lance reached out a hand, absolutely fascinated and gently prodded one of the ridges. It moved under his touch and deflated in a manner of speaking, only resuming its normal shape when Lance released it.

"Wow." He breathed. "How does it work?" He asked, curiosity overtaking him. Coran chuckled.

"When it's inserted, the felnors are pushed down like you just saw. However, when it is inside they expand once more and they catch as they come out."

"It’s like a harpoon, or an arrow; it’s hard to pull out." He remarked, lightly. Coran hissed in a breath as Lance touched it again, watching how it bounced back. He cast his eyes upwards.

"You didn't cum, did you?" He asked. Coran shook his head.

"I went as slow as I could. I'm sorry for hurting you." He started to apologize before Lance waved a hand to stop him.

"No, no, no, no. You didn't hurt me, man. That was the hardest I've ever cum in my life! It felt crazy good." He said.

"Truly?"

"Yes, it was incredible." Lance looked at him considering. “I don't think even I can get it up again this quickly; but if you want to finish, you can keep fucking me."

"I don't think..."

"Seriously. You just gave me the best fucking orgasm; I want you to feel good too." Coran looked to be on the fence, but clearly Lance's tentative touches were driving him over the edge.

"I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated to do this; that you owe me anything." Coran said, hesitant to continue. Lance laughed.

"No, it’s not because of that. I really want to."

"If you are sure..." Coran delayed.

"I am." Lance gave him a sultry smile. "Fuck me, Coran." That was the last straw and Coran lost the battle. He nodded once and turned on his heel, striding out of the small room, dick swinging in the breeze. Lance snickered at the site and gave Hunk a reassuring smile as he poked his head back in.

"Are you sure you’re okay, dude?"

"My throat hurts like a bitch, but I'm good." He smiled at Hunk secretly. "It felt so fucking good man, honestly. I'm gonna be a little sore but nothing I haven’t experienced before."

"Okay, If you're sure." Hunk said, shrugging. "I'm gonna close the door again, cause if you're gonna scream like a girl again we're gonna need the sound barrier."

"Oh, fuck you too." Lance snorted, settling down on the table again as he felt Coran's hands on him. Hunk rolled his eyes fondly and shut the door behind him.

Lance let his eyes slip closed and groaned low in his throat as he felt Coran enter him again ever so slowly. He braced himself by gripping the edge of the table once again, readying himself for the withdraw. He took a deep breath as Coran paused, all the way in. He rolled his shoulders. He knew what to expect this time, he wouldn't be caught by surprise. Coran began to pull back, faster this time, most likely on edge after the first mishap.

Lance clenched his eyes and teeth at the sensation, doing his best not to whine, and noted with absolutely shock that he was suddenly, magically, getting hard again.

"Oh, oh fuck!" Coran pushed in again and began to pick up speed, his confidence seemingly bolstered by the fact Lance hadn't lost his shit yet. The cock dragged out again and Lance abandoned his grip on the table in favor of slapping both hands over his mouth to keep in his cries.

How the fuck was it possible that it felt this good?! It was mind breakingly good and despite his assurances to Coran, he didn't know how much longer he could keep going. The magic glowing penis pushed deep inside him again and he kenned behind his hands, his eyes squeezed shut so hard he was starting to see patterns. His cock twitched maddeningly between his thighs, swinging back and forth with the force of Coran's thrusts. The wonderful, terrible, fucking nubs caught repeatedly as it withdrew. Lance's eyes shot open- and he was coming. Somehow, he was coming again, not even ten minutes after his first orgasm. He wrenched his hands away from his mouth, slapping down on the table so he could heave in great breath of air, dizzy from the pleasure. Coran hadn't stopped, and his cock dragged over his painfully sensitive insides.

"FUCK! Fuck me! Oh god!" Lance screeched. He could barely hear a knock at the door over his own cries and he blinked at Hunk dully as he poked his head in.

"You still good, bud?" He asked, bemused. "That was pretty fast, even for you."

"Hunk!" Lance cried, and he threw out a hand in Hunk's direction.

"Hunk! Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me!" He cried.

He all but squealed as Coran pulled back yet again, his empty dick trying valiantly to rise again, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Hunk squeezed his way into the tiny room, taking the one seat in front of the table and he grasped Lance's flailing hand in his.

"Oh god, oh god, fuck..." Lance babbled, gripping Hunk's hand so hard it hurt.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Hunk asked.

"No! Fuck! Oh god, Hunk! I'm dying, fuck I'm dying! He's gonna fuck me to _death_!"

"Does it at least feel good?" Hunk asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Fuck yes. Feeeeeeels so good." He mumbled. His head fell to the table again but he didn't release his grip on Hunk's hand. His insides felt so weird, and his cock was tingling; but there was no way humanly possible that even he was going to come again. He sobbed out a breath and clenched his teeth.

"Feels weird."

"What does?"

"M' dick." Lance slurred, his heart pounding and his breath coming in pants. "Feels like... I dunno." On the other side of the wall Coran's pace had sped up and was becoming erratic, signaling his nearing release.

With one last hard thrust Coran was coming, his semen shooting inside Lance; he ran so hot Lance could actually feel it as it made his way inside him. Lance's eyes closed in relief, and he relaxed his death grip on Hunk's hand. Hunk reached out and brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"You did good, buddy." Lance smiled weakly in response.

Coran's dick twitched its last inside him and he began to pull out for the final time. Lance jolted upright again.

"W-what!?" He cried, eyes wide.

"What?" Hunk asked.

As Coran pulled out, Lance realized with terror that the spines on his dick had somehow grown with his release. His jaw dropped and he let out another unholy wail as it was slowly and painstakingly removed.

"Lance! What’s wrong?" Hunk cried, jumping to his feet but unable to go far due to Lance's once again grip on his hand.

Lance's dick twitched with each ridge removed and his insides squirmed. It almost felt like he was gonna...

"NO! No, no, no, no! Fuck! Oh god! Ahhhh!" He protested.

As the next nub was removed Lance lost the battle.

He was peeing.

Oh god, he was fucking wetting himself! He wrenched his eyes closed again and his other hand flew to his hair, clenching on the strands.

He was wetting himself like a goddamn toddler! He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he moaned miserably.

"What happened? Lance, are you okay?" Hunk asked him, concern clear in his voice. He shook his head on the table, lightly tugging on his hair. Coran finished pulling out and Lance's breath hitched in humiliation.

"Fuck, man." He mumbled, tears collecting in his eyes again.

"What happened?" Hunk prodded again, his other hand trying to gently unwind Lance's hand from his cruel grip.

"I uh... I just fucking pissed myself in front of an alien commander." He admitted, laughing self depreciatingly. "While his cock was in me."

"Oh... buddy." Hunk said, his face falling as Lance began to cry.

"Hey, hey. its not that bad! It's okay."

"It’s really not."

"Hell, I'm sure I would have peed if Coran fucked me with that dick. It was downright intimidating." He confessed.

Lance shook his head miserable and tried not to feel the lukewarm puddle of semen and piss he was currently standing in. He felt someone undoing the cuffs on his ankles and he couldn't decide if it would be worse if it was Shiro or Coran.

"Let’s get you out of here, Lance." Hunk said, and at last was able to extract himself from Lance's grip to fiddle with the controls on the wall for the opening. A moment later there was a low beep and the wall expanded, releasing Lance from its tender mercies. Lance lay still for a moment, miserable, and only began to move when he felt a metal hand on his shoulder and heard Shiro calling his name.

"Lance, come on babe. It'll be easier to come back through this way. Lance did not protest and worked his way backwards, his knees giving out on him at first. Shiro caught him and held him upright until he could determine his legs were not made of jelly.

Lance raised his watery gaze to Shiro first, then to Coran standing nearby, and then turned his eyes to the side.

"You did so good, babe." Shiro told him, nuzzling his face in the side of his neck. Lance took a hitching breath, his guts twisting in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry, Coran." He apologized, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to-"

"Nonsense, my boy!" Coran cried. Lance's gaze snapped to him in shock. Coran was stroking his mustache and looking quite pleased with himself.

"What?" Lance asked.

"In fact, I see it as a great compliment." He gave Lance a consperitory smile and winked. "It’s not _every_ day you please someone so greatly they lose control of themselves."

"Heh, uh I guess so." Lance laughed weekly and sniffled. "It’s still pretty gross, and I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Lance." Shiro told him, and kissed his neck. "It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly, you did a good job holding out as long as you did."

"Yeah." Hunk agreed. "I can't believe you came twice in, like ten minutes!"

"Such a good, beautiful boy." Shiro murmured. Lance's tears started to slow as his cheeks heated up with something other than pure shame.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered. "It’s still pretty gross to be covered in it though." He cleared his throat and smiled shyly at Coran.

"Well Coran, I think it is high time you joined us for a bath." Lance said. Coran gave him a soft smile.

"I would be honored."


	23. Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk practice sharing with the help of their good old buddy Lance. (And they realize they maybe should have done more research into this whole rope bondage thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo...... I know its been a very long time since the last update, and here we are at almost the end of October 2018 when this was supposed to be all done before October 2017. I have nothing to say for myself except I am very tired and very afraid to write porn at my new job orz

Lance gagged, his eyes closed tight as Keith’s balls slapped against his nose. His head hung off the side of the bed and saliva and precum escaped his stretched lips; dribbling down his forehead and into his hair. He gurgled helplessly.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Keith panted. He leaned forward, his cock pressing even further into Lance’s throat, and pulled at Lance’s nipples.

Lance’s hands clenched uselessly into fists where they were tightly tied against the small of his back. His body jolted forward from the force of Hunk’s brutal thrusts into his ass, and if possible, he was speared even further onto Keith. His guttural sounds were obscene as he moaned, his throat constricting.

“Such a good boy.” Hunk praised, training a hand down Lance’s chest to his dick, curved and dripping against his stomach. He stroked him slowly, twisting his fingers delicately on the head. Lance’s legs twitched futilely in their bonds, his legs bent and spread where his ankles having been tied to his arms behind his back.

Hunk abandoned Lance’s cock, to his dismay, and his hands found his hips in a punishing grasp, using the leverage to fuck Lance deeply.

“Oh shit.” Keith moaned. “Do that again, he fucking squealed around my cock.”

Hunk obliged, fucking Lance for all he was worth. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head and he came, his body spasming between the two of them.

“Unf!” Hunk moaned. “He gets so tight when he comes.” His thrusts quickened and grew erratic before he came, pulling Lance as far onto his dick as he could, his cum shooting inside him.

He held still for a few moments and then pulled out with a sign, reaching for one of the water pouches they had left to the side.

Keith reached one hand out to Lance’s throat, squeezing his neck ever so slightly.

“I can feel my cock moving inside of you.” He breathed. Lance gagged and choked on his dick, fluid running down his face.

“I’m gonna cum.” Keith said. “You better swallow it all.”

He held Lance’s jaw and fucked forward, his cock all the way inside to the root, his balls pressing against Lance’s closed eyes. He came with a groan and thrust weakly a few times before pulling out and giving Lance a chance to breath. He collapsed to the bed beside him with a sign.

Lance coughed weakly, cum flowing over his still closed eyes and into his hair. Keith glanced at him.

“Ha, sorry babe.” He said. He grabbed a handful of the bed sheet and wiped the majority of the cum out of Lance’s eyes.

Lance cracked open his eyes and gave him a brief weary smile. His tongue lolled out as he panted, head still hanging off the side of the bed.

He wriggled backwards as best he could, so his head was on the bed, and closed his eyes against the sudden head rush. He coughed and swallowed roughly once and opened his eyes blearily.

"Okay." He croaked, his voice an absolute wreck. "Nobody panic- but I may or may not be able to feel my hands right now."

No one moved for the space of a breath and Lance began to wiggle anxiously side to side, grimacing at the feel of cum dripping out of his ass.

"Um, little help?" He asked.

"Shit-!"

"Fucking-!"

Keith leapt off the bed all together in his panic as Hunk crawled closer from the head of the bed. Two sets of hands were on Lance’s shoulders and thighs for only a second before he was unceremoniously flipped over face first. His nose was ground into the fabric and he squawked indignantly.

"Watch it! I'm not a fucking pancake!" He snapped as he turned his head to the side to breath. He could just barely feel Hunk's fingers tugging on the binds that tightly secured his hands to the small of his back.

"Oh, fuck." Keith breathed. From the corner of his eye, Lance saw his Keith’s hands fly to his hair.

"What? How bad is it?" Lance asked, his own panic rising in his throat.

"Um, well..." Hunk said hesitantly. "It looks pretty bad. Your hands are, uh..."

"They're fucking purple!" Keith shouted.

"What?!" Lance screeched. He pulled away from Hunk's hands as he threw himself to the side, trying to pull himself out of the bindings. He only succeeding in making the ropes constrict him further and he whined anxiously.

"Let me go!" He cried, panicked tears gathering in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it’s okay. We got you." Hunk shushed him, a hand reaching out to pet Lance's frankly disgusting hair back from his forehead. "But you gotta stay still, okay?"

"Yeah." Keith added, stepping back in close to lay a reassuring hand on Lance's back. "We'll get you out."

"Don't worry," Hunk added. "If we have to cut off your hands I'm sure the healing pods can put them back on."

Lance sniffed pathetically.

"So not funny, dude. I'm not really in the mood for jokes." He groused, letting them turn him back on his stomach to continue allowing Hunk to work.

"Uh, yeah. Joking. I was totally doing that." Hunk laughed nervously as he resumed picking at the rope.

Lance held himself as still as he was able and tried to calm down. He buried his face into the blanket and breathed deep, the smell of their recent sex calming him as gross as that thought was.

Hunk's hands left him and he cleared his throat. Lance tugged at the bonds to see if he had been freed.

"Um, so... small problem." Hunk said.

"Oh, God. What now?" Lance asked, muffled by the comforter.

"I can't actually get the ropes to come undone cause Lance got them all tangled up-"

"Don't you blame this on me!" Lance said.

"I'm not!" Hunk said hastily, "I'm just saying we need to cut them and-" Hunk cut himself off as the sound of a bayard manifesting hit his ears. He jerked his head to the side and saw Keith closing in on the pair on the bed.

He had a determined look in his eyes as he stood naked as the day he'd been born, soft dick hanging between his legs, and his sword in his hand.

"Move back." He said as he took a confident step forward. "I got this."

Lance turned his face to look at Keith, his eyes widening as he took him in.

"DON'T you _fucking_ dare!" Lance screeched, throwing himself to the side. He struggled to sit up in vain, looking rather turtle like as he did so, wriggling side to side. Hunk would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so fucked up.

"What? It'll be fine." Keith assured. He stepped closer, raising his sword higher.

"Keith, I swear to God, if you get one more fucking step closer to me I will _bite_ your dick _off_!" He vowed.

Keith paused, narrowing his eyes at Lance, considering his threat.

"You wouldn’t. You like it too much." He said and took another step closer.

Lance growled and snapped his teeth together audibly.

"Fucking try me, bitch." He threatened. "Your cock ain't that great, I can find another."

"Oh, God. Keith, fucking stop it. He'll really do it!" Hunk cried, panicking as he looked between the two.

Keith and Lance stared each other down, Hunk looking on anxiously.

Finally, Keith relented and lowered his bayard, dismissing it in a flash of light. He crossed his arms sullenly and looked away.

"Well then, what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Like I was _trying_ to say," Hunk said, climbing off the bed and opening the one of the drawers in the nearby cabinet. He turned around and triumphantly held aloft a pair of scissors.

"I came with a backup plan."

"Oh, thank Christ. Hunk, you're the best." Lance said, visibly sagging in relief into the bed.

"Sure, that s fine if you want to be boring." Keith scoffed. Hunk merely rolled his eyes in response and climbed back on the bed. He rolled Lance back onto his belly and got to work, first cutting the tie securing the roped between his arms and his ankles.

Lance let of a low moan and slowly stretched his legs out straight.

"Thank you. That was really starting to hurt." He confessed.

Hunk smiled and kissed his forehead. He continued cutting, carefully inching the blade between the rope and Lance's skin.

Keith rejoined them on the bed, his hands running down Lance's legs to the mess of rope still around his ankles. He took a moment to glance appreciatively at Lance’s gaping asshole before starting in on the knots there and beginning to unwind them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stroking Lance's thigh.

"More or less."

Keith hummed in reply and focused on unwinding the ropes. He threw the ropes off the bed once done, and bent down to place a kiss on the indents left behind on Lance's ankles.

"I was really hoping we wouldn't have to bust out the scissors but I suppose that was asking too much." Hunk said.

"Why did you tell us sooner? I asked if you were alright there in the thick of it and you said you were fine."

"I was! Or- I thought I was. I was a bit busy, okay?!" Lance argued. "I was a little preoccupied with what was going in other places to be super worried about my _hands_." 

"Yeah, well look where that got us. We need to work on better communication." Hunk said.

Lance buried his face into the covers once again.

Hunk unwound the rope where he could, cutting through it if he could not. He worked as quickly and gently has he could, tossing removed bits of rope from the bed.

As he worked he noticed Lance's shoulders hitch higher and felt Lance's back going tense.

He paused.

"You okay?" He asked. Lance didn't reply.

"Lance?"

Lance shook his head.

"You gotta talk to me, buddy." Hunk needled, leaning down to try and get a better look at Lance's face. "What's wrong?"

"It just, uh... really h-hurts." Came the blue paladin's muffled reply. Hunk and Keith shared a concerned look over his head.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

Lance turned his face to the side at last and Keith frowned at the shining tears clinging to his lashes.

"It didn't hurt before." Lance said, his voice tight. "But now the feeling is coming back and it... t-tingles and it hurts really, really bad." He sucked in a breath and held it for a moment.

"Shit." Keith mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"S ‘not your fault." Lance said. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Just- ah! Fuck. Please hurry."

Hunk gave up on trying to unwind the rope at all. He tried to refrain from touching Lance's purple hands if at all possible and sawed through the ropes as fast as he could. Keith watched for a few seconds with anxious eyes before getting up.

"I'm gonna go fill the bath." He said.

"See if you can heat up some towels." Hunk added. "It'll help with blood flow.”

"Got it."

Hunk sighed as he breezed out of the room.

"Well. I think it’s safe to say we're not going to be trying this again." He said.

"Man, this sucks." Lance said. "I really liked it earlier. It was nice to feel held down like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I felt helpless. But in a good way. You guys could just move me wherever you wanted and I couldn't do anything. It was really hot." He confessed.

"Well… Maybe we can try again sometime?" Hunk suggested with a smile. "I mean, there has to be a better way to do this. People did this all the time on earth, ropes are barely out of the range of vanilla sex."

Lance snorted. He could feel, as much as it hurt to now, that the ropes were coming undone. His arms were sagging to the sides as they came free.

"Do you think we can find a "Bondage for Dummies book at the space mall?  He asked. Hunk laughed.

"Who knows? They did have a fucking machine."

"True."

The sound of Keith's bare feet stepping into the room came at the same time as the last rope was cut. Hunk held Lance's arms so they didn't fall to the side with gravity, and he slowly inched them down to the bed.

Lance whined through his clenched teeth, his arms limp in Hunk's grasp as they were moved.

"Fuuuuck." He rasped.

"I got the towels." Keith said and placed them beside Hunk on the bed. Hunk nodded.

"Okay. Grab one and wrap it around his left arm. I'll do the right." He said.

Keith took one of Lance's arms from Hunk’s grasp and wrapped the dry hot towel around it snugly. He watched as Hunk did the same to the opposite arm before they lowered the swaddled arms in tandem fully to the bed.

"O-oh fuck me." Lance groaned through clenched teeth.

"That’s what got us into this mess in the first place." Keith said, laughing.

Lance scowled.

"You can't tell cause of the towels, but I want you to know I'm flipping you off right now."

"Alright, alright." Hunk said, a smile on his lips. "Keith, help me flip him over."

"What? No, no flipping. I'm fine here for the rest of forever." Lance argued.

"You're gonna hurt your neck if you lay with it twisted to the side like that." Hunk said.

"That’s fine. It'll match the rest of me." He said.

"Come on you big baby. Let’s just get it over with." Keith said, digging his hands under Lance's hips.

"But whyyyyyyy?"

"Because the sooner we move you, the sooner we can clean the cum off of you, and the sooner we can get in the bath." Hunk said.

"... Fine. But only because I'm tired of having semen and drool in my hair!" Lance said, giving into the inevitable.

"Of course, buddy." Hunk said, catching Keith's attention and rolling his eyes.

Keith snickered.

Hunk followed Keith's lead, digging his hands under Lance to grip his shoulders. They pulled Lance's limp body towards themselves, rolling him over onto his back with a whine of protest.

"O-okay." Lance said, sounding winded. "Let’s not do that ever again."

"Baby."

"Eat my ass, Keith."

"Gladly." Keith purrs back. "But are you really ready to go again so soon?"

"Children, please. Give it a break." Hunk said. Keith swooped down and stole a quick kiss, pulling away before Lance had a chance to reciprocate.

"Wait, no. Come back here." Lance called. Keith ignored him and walked back into the adjoining bathroom, swaying his hips tauntingly.

"Come finish what you started, you coward!" Lance cried. He tried to heave himself into a sitting position, but he wasn’t able.

"Hunk. Help." He whined.

Hunk smiled indulgently and carefully maneuvered the both of them until Lance was now more upright, leaning against Hunk.

"You did good, you know." He said, one hand coming up to brush Lance's cheek tenderly.

"Hmm?"

"You did such a good job tonight. I'm so proud of you." Hunk's words were low, spoken almost in a whisper against Lance's neck. Lance could swear he felt his cheeks getting red.

"I- uh. Thanks." He stuttered. "I mean, it’s not like it was hard or anything."

"Bullshit." Keith said, striding back into the room. He clambered back on the bed and reached out to Lance with a wet washcloth. He rubbed it gently over Lance's face. Lance closed his eyes against the hot wet fabric, leaning into the sensation. The cloth moved to his hair, gently scrubbing back and forth to try and remove the left behind evidence of the messy blowjob.

"What's bullshit?" He asked, eyes still closed as he leaned back against Hunk’s strong chest. The cloth traveled lower, over his stomach and down to his limp penis. He felt hands spreading his legs and the sensation of the now warm cloth dipping between his cheeks oh so gently to clean him.

"What you did was hard." Keith said. "Don't try to downplay it."

"Not really. All I had to do was lie there, you guys did all the work." Lance persisted.

"Hush." Keith said. He took one of Lance's arms and unwound the towel, setting the limb in his lap. He began to massage the sore skin slowly and carefully, kissing the warmed skin.

"You did such a good job." Keith whispered reverently. "It can't be easy to take me and Hunk at the same time, but you do it so well."

"Such a good boy." Hunk murmured, nuzzling his face into Lance's.

"Alright. I get it. That’s enough." Lance said, turning his face away from Hunk's ministrations.

"We're so proud of you." Keith said, catching Hunk's eye, his lips upturning into a shit eating grin.

"You're the best. You're so amazing. We couldn't ask for anyone better." He said, catching Keith's drift.

"Okay. And we're done with this." Lance said. He tried to move away from the two but Hunk's arms pulled him back effortlessly.

Keith ignored his lame attempts at failing away and unwrapped the towel from his other arm. He gave it the same treatment, rubbing it slowly and trailing kisses up its length.

"Who are you, Gomez Addams?" Lance groused, wishing he had the strength to take his arm back. "Let me go, guys."

"No. Not until we tell you how much we love you." Hunk said.

"And tell you what a good boy you are." Keith said.

"And tell you how fucking sexy you looked spread open on me and Keith." Hunk added.

"Oh my God- shut up!" Lance said shrilly, his face flaming hot.

"Never." Keith said, leaning in and kissing Lance on his forehead.

"It's enough."

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Hunk said, punctuating his words with a messy open mouth kiss to Lance's cheek.

"Grossss." Lance moans. "You're slobbering all over me."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." Keith says.

"Yeah, well that was earlier. Now I'm filthy and I want a bath."

"Think you can make it to the tub?" Hunk asked.

Lance frowned. His arms and legs twitched weakly as he tried to move them. He huffed, leaning on Hunk and craning his head back to look at him with a pout.

"Carry me?" He pleaded. Hunk snorted.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do intend to finish all 31 days, and who knows, maybe more than that eventually.
> 
> I have the next chapter written, but it doesn't have any sex, sorry....


	24. Self-esteem Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance finally come to a head about the issues with Lance's self-esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no sex in this one. Again it didn't feel right. I promise the next chapter will make up for it though!

"I don't even understand why you guys are so mad." Lance complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest and hunching his shoulders. "It's not even that big of a deal."

He hunkered down defensibly in his seat, drawing his legs up and curling up in the corner seat.

Hunk, who was standing a few feet away in front of the couches scowled down at him.

"That’s exactly the problem Lance, you don't even get it." He said.

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms to instead wrap them around his knees. Hunk's frown deepened and he placed his hands on his hips, glaring down at his best friend.

"The fact that you don't get it- the fact that you don't even seem to _care_ is what pisses us off the most." He said.

Lance groaned theatrically and thumped his forehead down onto his knees. He instantly regretted it and yelped in pain. He pulled back upright and put one hand to his head to see if the bleeding had started again.

"Lance!" Hunk cried and he rushed forward. He gently pulled Lance's hand away and inspected the wound himself.  The skin was red and angry looking against the garish black thread and the impact had indeed caused it to start bleeding anew. Hunk pulled back with a weary sigh and dug around in his pockets a moment before coming up with a cloth. He gently applied it to the wound and stepped back.

"Keep pressure on it." He said, and let Lance take over. "Thankfully it doesn't look like you ripped any stiches."

Lance tried to meet his eyes, but Hunk was looking at the floor, his hands flexing into fists. He curled further into himself, dropping his own eyes. He hated when Hunk was mad at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Heh, what are the odds that the healing pods would break down now?" He said, trying to crack a joke. He watched Hunk for a reaction, but he didn't so much as a twitch.

"My fantastic luck is still going strong." He tried again.

Hunk's eyes flicked to him, brow furrowed, and then away again to the floor. He turned, his back now to Lance, and moved away a few paces. Lance watched him uncomfortably. He rubbed his hands together nervously, scratching his nails over his skin.

"Look." He said. "I'm sorry." Hunk tilted his head back towards him and Lance knew he was listening.

"I know I fucked up the mission-" Hunk whirled around on him, his face thunderous.

"You think I'm mad about that?!" Hunk snapped, staking up to Lance's position on the couch. He loomed over him, looking down at Lance in a mix of disbelief and fury.

"You seriously think I'm mad about the mission? I don't give a fuck about the mission!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then why-"

"You are so stupid, Lance! How can you- aargh!" He screamed in frustration. "I just- fucking-" he groaned again and scrubbed his hands over his face before letting them fall lax to his sides. Lance watched him warily. He didn't really think Hunk would hit him or anything like that, but he had never seen his friend this upset at him. His stomach rolled in both guilt and anxiety.

"Hunk, I... I'm sorry." He said plaintively. Hunk dropped his head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You know what? I can't do this right now." He said, his voice quiet. He raised his head and looked Lance in the eyes, his face blank.

"W-what do you mean?" Lance asked.

"I can't talk to you right now, I'm too pissed off. So... I'm done. I'm out." He said, and with that he turned and walked to the door.

"Wait, Hunk! Buddy, I'm sorry!" Lance cried, struggling to get his feet under him to chase after the other boy. His legs tangled together and he fell off the edge of the couch to the ground. He just barely managed to throw an arm out to stop his face from meeting the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Hunk turned to look at him a moment then shook his head.

"You don't even know what you’re apologizing for." He said.

"Hunk..." Lance's stomach felt sick. He sounded so tired. Why was he so tired? Was he tired of him?

"Just... Come find me if you fucking figure it out."

And then he was gone.

Lance stared at the open doorway in dismay. He pulled his legs under himself until he was in a seated position.

He didn't understand, honestly, he didn't. He had figured Hunk was upset about his botched part of the mission, but if that wasn't the reason; what the hell was? Lance's head throbbed with his pulse, the gash on his hairline stabbing with pain. He placed his hand on the floor, letting the cold seep into his skin for a few moments before raising it and placing it on his forehead, careful to avoid the wound. His cold fingers felt nice against his head and he sighed miserably.

His head hurt so much it was almost painful to think. He wished vainly that the healing pods were online, maybe if he could think clearly, he would know how to fix the mess he'd made. He knew he needed to get up and do something instead of sulk on the floor, but if he was being honest with himself; he felt just a bit too sick and dizzy to think he could manage standing right now. He sighed again and tipped his head back, resting it on the couch behind him.

They'd had an impromptu fire fight today with some stray Galra forces that had come across them. At the time, Lance thought it was a good idea to slam Blue into Green to get Pidge out of the way of a blast, but looking back on it, it might not have been the best idea he'd ever had.

He tipped his head back onto his knees.

He didn't regret protecting Pidge, not one bit, but he and Blue had gotten thrown around- tumbling ass over teakettle before they were finally able to right themselves. He'd gotten thrown around the cockpit like clothes in a dryer and he had gotten a couple of good knocks during it. He'd smashed his head on the dash so hard he MIGHT have passed out, but only for like a second! It didn't count.

When he'd come to, he and Blue had gotten themselves together and jumped back in the thick of it and they had won in the end no thanks to him as always.

He sighed again, rubbing his cheek into his jean covered knees. He felt like such a failure, all the time. He groaned, giving his misery a voice and closed his eyes.

His ribs felt like they taken a hit as well; and despite knowing he should go find Hunk, the last thing he wanted to do right now was get up. He tipped to the side, slumping slowly to the chilly floor and lay prone on his side. He wiggled, pressing his forehead gently to the cold ground and allowing himself a moment to wallow in his misery.

"Why am I such a fuck up? Why can't I ever do anything right?" He asked the floor, gazing at the marbled texture an inch away that was fuzzy and out of focus at this range. He sighed again and pulled his arms close to his chest, the cold floor was starting to leach the warmth from his arms.

"Why am I even here?" He wondered aloud. He rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, whining thinly. He ignored the wetness he could feel and rubbed harder and harder until he saw yellow behind his closed eyelids. He lay there, still and silent.

Then, abruptly, he got his arms under him and shoved himself up, getting to his knees and them to his feet before he could think twice. The vertigo hit him hard, but he ignored it, walking until the muzzy feeling faded and the ringing receded.

"Okay, stupid." He chided himself. "Enough feeling sorry for yourself. Time to fucking do something about it."

He made it to the door, and clutched it for a second for support then continued down the hall. Hunk had long since left, but his next best option was to find one of the others and hope they could enlighten him on what he fucked up this time.

He poked his head into rooms as he passed, finding both the labs and the kitchen empty. He slowly found his way to the training room, his head pounding with every pulse of his heart. He peered into the huge room and saw that finally his search bore fruit. Inside, locked in battle with several drones, was Keith.

He entered the room as silently as he could, not wanting to distract Keith in the middle of a fight, and stood leaning against the wall near the door. He admired Keith as he moved, tumbling out of the way of one drone, and springing up in front of the other, his sword plunging up into the drone’s midsection. He tore his bayard free and whirled on the other before the felled drone could even fall to the floor and begin to dematerialize.

It was truly amazing to watch Keith work; he was in his element and it was beautiful. Lance found himself smiling as Keith turned and he saw the thick mullet had been pulled back into a small ponytail. It was adorable.

He didn't have to wait long, only another two or so minutes before Keith had dispatched the second drone. Lance pushed away from the wall and called out to Keith before he could initiate the next level.

"Hey, Keith! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Keith turned to face him and blinked in surprise.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"A little while. You need to work on your situational awareness." He teased.

Keith rolled his eyes and banished his bayard with a huff. He pulled the hem of his shirt up and wiped his face of sweat.

"So, what’s up?" He asked, stepping closer. Lance could tell by his face when he spotted the stitches on his forehead.

"Damn. It looks even worse now than it did when it was bleeding everywhere." He said. "No luck on the healing pods yet, huh? Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, Coran can't get them up and running yet. It’s not too bad, the stitches make it seem worse than it actually is." He said, shrugging and choosing not to comment on the persistent throbbing. "He's pretty sure my brain didn't get too scrambled or anything so this will have to do for now."

Lance stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets self-consciously, and looked away from Keith's eyes to the floor.

"Can I... ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you know why Hunk is mad at me?" He practically blurted out. Keith's mouth opened but Lance barreled on with his explanation.

"He’s super pissed at me, way more that he has been in forever and I have no fucking clue why. I thought it was because I screwed up the mission, again, but he said that wasn't it."

Keith remained still for a moment, staring at Lance before speaking.

"Are you serious? Do you really not get it?" He asked.

"What’s there to get!? What else did I fuck up- recently I mean? It's not his birthday or anything, I'm positive that’s not for a few more months."

Keith shook his head.

"I'm not sure I can help you with this Lance. It seems like this might be between you and Hunk."

"No, please help me!" Lance cried, clasping his hands in front of his face. "I have no idea why he's mad and at this rate, I'm never gonna figure it out! He's gonna hate me until we're old and gray!"

Keith snorted.

"I highly doubt that." He said. He looked at Lance's impressive puppy eyes and held out for all of ten seconds before giving in.

"Okay. I won't tell you outright, but I'll help you figure it out." He conceded.

"Yessss~ Thank you so much!" Lance said, cheering.

"Okay. What happened today?" Keith asked.

"We got into a fight with the Galra?"

"Well yeah, and?"

"And I fucked up the mission, as usual." Lance answered. Keith scowled, clearly displeased.

"Shut the fuck up, no you didn't."

"But I di-"

"Moving on! What really happened?" Keith prodded.

"I... rammed Blue into Pidge?" He suggested. "Is he mad I hit Pidge? I didn't think she got hurt- did she get hurt?!" He asked, visibly panicking at the thought.

Keith raised his hands in supplication.

"Stop freaking out, Pidge is fine. And no, he isn't mad about that."

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a hand to his chest to try and still his racing heart.

"Now. What happened?" Keith repeated.

"I... I don't know, that's all that happened." Lance said.

Keith raised a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He took a second to think before looking at Lance again.

"Hey, Lance," He said, his tone light. "What happened to your head?"

Lance looked at him, completely bewildered. Keith made a 'go on' gesture, twirling his hand."

"I.... hit it?" He said, his voice questioning. Keith nodded in encouragement.

"Meaning...?" He said leadingly.

"Meaning...?" Lance parroted.

"Meaning you got...?"

"I- oh, hurt?"

"Yes!" Keith cried in victory, throwing his arms up. Lance watched in confusion.

"Wait, he's mad I got hurt?" He asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It really does though." Keith retorted.

"But we get hurt all the time?"

"No one gets hurt as much as you, Lance. Why do you think that is?" He asked.

"Because I suck? Because I'm the worst paladin out of all of us?" He said in exasperation.

Keith stepped forward quickly, a scowl on his face, and punched Lance in the shoulder. HARD.

"Ow! What the fuck, man?" Lance cried, dancing back a step and rubbing his arm.

"You shut up." Keith hissed, pointing a finger so far in Lance's face he went cross eyed looking at it. "I won't let anyone talk that way about you, least of all you. You're the only one of us that believes that load of horseshit." He said.

"You keep getting hurt because you think you don't matter so you throw yourself in the line of fire every time."

Lance rubbed his stinging shoulder.

"Well- I mean... You try to protect everyone too, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not quasi-suicidal about it like you. You don't care a lick about yourself or your mental or physical health and it kills us, Lance. We love you so much, and seeing you hate yourself is killing us." Keith confessed.

He stepped closer and pulled Lance into a hug.

"Please, Lance. Just... promise me you'll stop being so eager to throw your life away. We don't know what we would do without you." He begged.

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat and raised his arms to encircle Keith, returning the hug and ignoring the fact he was still damp with sweat.

"Okay. Y-you got it, Keith."

____________________________________

 

When Lance finally managed to track Hunk down, he was mildly surprised to find him in the play room. He was sitting on the bed with his back to the door and didn't react when he heard Lance enter. Lance awkwardly shuffled closer, his hands tangled together with nerves. He cleared his throat.

"H-hey bud." He called, moving closer. "How ya doing?"

"Did you figure it out?" Hunk asked, still not moving to face him.

"Oh. Cutting to the chase huh? Cool, cool." He said, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, I figured it out. Well, Keith helped me figure it out."

"And?" Hunk asked.

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He squared his shoulders and marched around to the other side of the bed, making it harder for Hunk to ignore him.

"I'm sorry I fucked up."

Hunk raised his eyes with a frown.

" _How_   did you fuck up, Lance?" He asked.

"I got hurt."

The tension around hunk's eyes relaxed a small bit.

"...And?" Hunk persisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I get hurt a lot. And you don't like it." Lance said. His fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Look, I know that you don't like seeing me hurt. And apparently the others feel the same way; but I can't promise that it’s not going to happen again. I just can't."

Hunk's frown deepened.

"I know you can't promise that, none of us can." He said, standing from the bed. He reached out and pulled Lance's hands from his shirt, holding them with his own.

"What I _want_ is for you to promise to be more careful. I want you to look before you leap." He squeezed Lance's cold fingers with his much warmer ones.

Lances eyes went from their joined hands to Hunk's face. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can do that."

Hunk tried to pull his hands away but Lance kept hold, his grip tight.

"Why the fuck not?" He snarled, his lip curling away from his teeth in anger.

"I can't just stop thinking the way I have for almost my entire life!" Lance argued, his own face angry.

"I know the way I think is shitty, and I know that you guys hate it. But I swear I am not trying to be a dramatic baby when I say that you guys are more important than me!"

"We are not! No one is more important that anyone else! That’s not how it works, Lance!" Hunk snapped.

"Yes, it is! You're the engineer. You and Coran keep this whole castle running and work you with our allies. Pidge is working to plan our defenses and you work with her to make new weapons and upgrades to the lions. Keith is the best pilot we have and he is working like a maniac to train with every spare second we have. Shiro and Allura are our commanders and they are working constantly to try and figure out what the Galra are planning next and how to get us to become a better team." Lance is almost panting at the end of his explanation and he took a moment to collect himself.

"And then you have me." He said.

"And what do you do, Lance?" Hunk asked, his anger slowly fading down. Lance looked into his eyes for a moment and then away.

"I... honestly don't know." He said and half shrugged. "I pilot Blue, but that's not special. I'm the sniper of the group but I'm more or less useless in a close-range fight. I joke and play around. I try to get everyone to relax, but that’s about it."

Lance gave Hunk a sad smile. "If I can save one of you guys by sacrificing myself... I'm gonna do it. The team can function without me, it can't without any of you."

Hunk's eyes searched his face. After a moment his shoulders slumped and he blew out a sigh.

"I just... don't understand how you can be so wrong." He said.

"I know you believe that you add nothing to this team- but goddamn it, Lance! We would be so lost without you."

Lance looked away.

"No, you look at me." Hunk said. He pulled his hands away from Lance's grasp and clasped them to the side of Lance's face. He forced Lance to meet his eyes.

"You are important. You’re are important to this team, you are important to the universe, and you are important to me."

Lance could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"But-"

"You. Are. Important." Hunk said, punctuating his words with a gentle shake of Lance's head.

"I love you. Keith loves you. Pidge loves you. Coran loves you. Shiro loves you. Allura loves you." Hunk kept eye contact as he spoke and he could see tears beginning to well up in Lance's eyes.

"We would _not_ be okay if we lost you. We would not be better off with a different Blue paladin. Besides, Blue loves you too much, she wouldn't accept anyone else." He said, smiling wryly.

Lance bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stave off his tears. Hunk tisked and used his thumb to pull it from his teeth.

"Stop hurting yourself. Please." His thumb stroked Lance's cheek and leaned in close. He touched his lips to Lance's wound.

"We love you _so_ much baby. I love you so much it hurts. It kills me when you get hurt, I can't stand it." Their lips met tenderly, trying to convey the depth of his feelings through the kiss.

"So please, _please_ , stop putting yourself in danger like this." He murmured against Lance's lips. Lance chuckled wetly and wrapped his arms around Hunk, pulling him close.

"I'll work on it. Promise." He kissed Hunk's cheek.

"But you can't really change the way I think."

Hunk laughed and pulled back from the hug, a devilish smile on his lips.

"You just fucking _watch_ me."


End file.
